La prophétie des mondes
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Une Elfe disparue mystérieusement reparaît en Terre du Milieu. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de son passé qui semble pourtant important. Elle n'a qu'une certitude. Elle doit suivre la Communauté. Mais avant même le départ sa vie est menacée...
1. Un être étrange

La prophétie des mondes **~*~**

_Auteur_ : DreamAngel7, un ange qui rêve d'être une Elfe…

_Source_ : Les plus beaux personnages jamais inventés dans l'histoire de la fantasy… (Merci merci merci Tolkien !) J'ai nommé, bien sûr, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_…

_Genre_ : Une fic sérieuse, tant qu'à faire, j'espère aussi y mettre un peu d'humour, sinon ça ressemble plus à rien… Disons que j'espère ne pas partir dans un truc trop trop sombre… Un peu space quand même.

_Disclaimer_ : Les plus beaux persos jamais inventés (etc…) bah comme dit plus haut, y sont à Tolkien… On peut lui repiquer ?

_Note_ : C'est ma première fic sur l'univers merveilleux des Terres du Milieu, j'espère que ce sera digne de l'original… J'ai du boulot !!! Surtout vu ce que j'ai envie de faire…

_Note 2_ : Cette fic prend place… Ah bah vous verrez bien, ça devrait pas être trop dur à deviner… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle ne commence pas vraiment au début du premier film. Plutôt au milieu…

_Note 3 (relativement importante)_ : Je me base principalement sur les trois films (enfin on va déjà commencer par le premier, c'est déjà pas mal !), mais, étant également complètement accro à l'univers, ce sera la version longue, agrémentée d'ajouts du livre. Vous inquiétez pas trop, même si je rajoute des trucs par rapport à ce que vous connaissez, vous serez pas perdus. Et pis je vais sûrement raccourcir certains passages, voir en enlever…

Bref, voici ma propre version de l'histoire qui a littéralement bouleversé mon existence…

**~*~** Chapitre 1 : Un être étrange 

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsqu'il arriva. Il ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait ni aux regards curieux qui le suivaient. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : apprendre des nouvelles capables de le rassurer. Il alla à vive allure à travers la vallée et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sa destination atteinte. Une silhouette ouvrit la porte et il entra en coup de vent.

-Savez-vous quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, ne laissant pas le temps à son interlocuteur de s'étonner ou même simplement de réagir. Avez-vous quelque chose à m'apprendre ? Sont-ils arrivés ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Venez vous asseoir et parlons plus calmement.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à un fauteuil où il s'assit. Puis il sortit une pipe de son sac.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas si…

-Non, bien sûr, répondit l'autre en s'asseyant également. Vous ne les avez pas croisés sur votre route ?

-Non, non, ils étaient déjà partis lorsque je suis arrivé à l'auberge, dit-il en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe. Mais j'ai confiance, ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

-Pour ma part, j'ai envoyé plusieurs d'entre nous à leur recherche, il y a de cela neuf jours. Gandalf, mon ami, j'ai actuellement un second sujet d'inquiétude…

Le Magicien releva un sourcil, intrigué.

-Et quel est-il, Maître Elrond ?

-Cela concerne… Venez plutôt.

Elrond le conduisit sans un mot jusqu'à une autre demeure de Fondcombe, où il entra. Il mena Gandalf jusque dans une chambre. Une faible lumière était dispensée par une petite lampe dans un coin de la pièce. Sur un lit était allongée une jeune fille, elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Le Magicien fut frappé par son visage parfaitement serein.

Elle avait une peau très pâle et ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient étrangement avec son teint. Elle avait un corps très fin qui semblait capable de se mouvoir avec une grande grâce. Tout en elle respirait la beauté pure des Elfes.

Il vit Elrond avancer jusqu'à elle et poser une main sur son front pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Qui est-elle ? demanda Gandalf.

-C'est Edhelwen, fille d'Aradîn le Silencieux…

-Edhelwen… marmonna Gandalf.

-Elle ne s'est pas réveillée une seule fois depuis que Lindir l'a retrouvée, évanouie dans la forêt, il y a deux jours. Je ne sais ce qu'elle venait faire en ces lieux.

-Nous ne pourrons effacer les mystères qui l'entourent qu'après son réveil, dit Gandalf. Espérons que cela se produise bientôt…

**~*~**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Frodon était enfin arrivé à Fondcombe, avec ses amis. Ce jour-là, ce ne fut pas une, mais deux personnes qui s'éveillèrent. L'une avait à son chevet un vieux Magicien, l'autre, une dame Elfe au regard inquiet.

-Appelez mon père, demanda-t-elle à un Elfe debout près de la porte, lorsque celle qu'elle veillait ouvrit lentement les yeux.

L'Elfe partit. Arwen, car c'était elle, se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille qui semblait ne pas vouloir émerger de son long sommeil. Elle lui caressa délicatement le front, et approcha son visage du sien.

-Réveillez-vous, Edhelwen, mon amie… souffla-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

Elle se recula légèrement et attendit quelques instants, soucieuse. L'Elfe alitée ouvrit enfin les yeux, et les garda fixés au plafond. Arwen parut rassurée.

-Où suis-je ? demanda l'Elfe.

-Dans la Maison d'Elrond, à Fondcombe, murmura Arwen.

-Alors je suis en train de rêver… chuchota l'Elfe, refermant les yeux avec un sourire heureux.

-Réveillez-vous plutôt, et venez avec moi admirer la vallée de Fondcombe, comme vous le faisiez si souvent lorsque vous aviez encore l'occasion de venir nous rendre visite ici. Cela fait si longtemps qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a eu de vos nouvelles !

Le sourire de l'Elfe disparut soudain, et elle ouvrit vivement les yeux. Lentement, elle les fit descendre le long du mur face à elle, puis commença à parcourir la chambre du regard. Elle s'arrêta sur Arwen qui l'observait sans comprendre.

-Qu'avez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Je ne sais pas… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Arwen…

-Arwen… répéta lentement l'Elfe, semblant ne rien comprendre. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'êtes pas réelle ?

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'attrista Arwen. N'ai-je pas l'air bien vivante ?

L'Elfe fixa alors un point derrière Arwen, le regard encore plus troublé.

-Elrond ? fit-elle si bas que le son de sa voix passa presque totalement inaperçu.

Arwen se retourna. Son père se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait avec une expression de contentement. L'Elfe s'était enfin éveillée, ce qui était une bonne chose à ajouter au réveil de Frodon, quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je ne comprends rien… murmura l'Elfe. Je ne vous connais pourtant pas…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Elrond, décontenancé.

-Elle ne semble pas croire en notre existence, répondit Arwen.

Le regard inquiet qu'ils échangèrent n'échappa pas à l'Elfe. Son visage trahit une peur soudaine. Elle se leva vivement et s'enfuit de la pièce, passant à côté d'Elrond qui ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Arwen se releva prestement et la suivit au dehors.

-Edhelwen ! Je vous en prie !

**~*~**

Depuis son arrivée, il flânait pensivement dans la vallée, admirant ce lieu qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Son seul regret, alors qu'il marchait en silence à l'ombre des arbres, était les circonstances qui l'avaient mené ici.

Son père l'avait envoyé dès le moment où la menace s'était précisée. Il était venu en quête de conseils, comme chacun, et aussi pour apporter une mauvaise nouvelle.

Un appel le sortit de ses pensées et le fit relever la tête. il vit un peu plus loin une Elfe qui courait, comme en fuite. Intrigué, il la suivit de loin jusqu'aux portes de Fondcombe, devant lesquelles elle s'arrêta. Elle observa la cour un moment, comme surprise.

Legolas entendit alors un bruit de galop. Lui et l'Elfe levèrent les yeux vers les portes grandes ouvertes et virent un cavalier entrer en trombe. Il stoppa son cheval au centre de la cour et sauta avec légèreté sur le sol.

Lorsque le nouvel arrivant se retourna, Legolas fut frappé de la ressemblance existant entre lui et l'Elfe fugitive. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même forme de visage… Etait-il un proche parent ?

La jeune fille Elfe ne semblait pas le penser. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et la serrait contre lui avec une expression à la fois triste et heureuse, elle restait immobile, sans comprendre.

-Excusez-moi, nous connaissons-nous ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Legolas vit le cavalier s'écarter et la regarder dans les yeux. Cette fois, la tristesse avait pris le pas sur le bonheur. A cet instant, Arwen et Elrond les rejoignirent.

-Elrond, dit le cavalier.

-Aranor. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir.

-Je n'aurais pas pu me résoudre à rester au loin avec la nouvelle que vous m'avez fait porter, répondit Aranor. Mais que lui est-il arriv ? Elle ne m'a pas reconnu.

-Je crains que la situation ne soit bien compliquée, Aranor. Venez avec moi, et vous aussi Edhelwen, dit-il en tendant la main à l'Elfe pour l'inviter à le suivre. Nous avons plusieurs points à éclaircir ensemble. Et la présence de Gandalf me serait d'une aide précieuse.

-Je vais le prévenir que vous le demandez, père, dit Arwen.

Legolas les regarda s'éloigner avec étonnement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Mais le nom qui venait d'être prononcé, Edhelwen, l'avait-il donc déjà entendu ?

L'Elfe disparut le reste de la matinée, mais il la vit arpenter la vallée durant tout l'après-midi, cherchant apparemment quelque chose…

**~*~**

Ce soir-là, une fête était organisée pour célébrer l'arrivée de Frodon à Fondcombe et surtout l'élimination temporaire de ses neuf poursuivants. Gandalf avait sollicité la présence de l'Elfe, pour une raison connue de lui seul. Il fut donc ravi de la voir accepter son invitation, même si elle y opposa quelque résistance au premier abord.

Arwen tint à ce que l'Elfe l'accompagnât pour sa première entrée dans le monde. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule alors que son amie n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie, ni de ses passages dans la vallée. Il était d'autre part visible que l'Elfe se sentait sinon perdue, du moins peu encline à assister seule à une réception aussi importante que celle qui allait avoir lieu.

C'est ainsi que, assise à même le sol aux pieds d'Arwen, elle vit entrer chaque convive, les détaillant avec étonnement. Elle vit des gens de différentes races, dont beaucoup d'Elfes, souvent en grande conversation, sans distinction de rang ou de race. Sans qu'elle n'en comprit la raison, cela l'émerveilla. Il lui semblait, obscurément, que tous étaient présents pour une unique raison.

Plus la salle se remplissait, et plus elle se sentait insignifiante, au milieu de tous ces êtres dont beaucoup dégageaient une impression de beauté d'une pureté qui se ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Arwen elle-même respirait la grâce et n'importe qui faisait pâle figure à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi l'Elfe tachait de ne pas se faire remarquer, et restait blottie tout contre le siège d'Arwen de façon à ne pas attirer la vue.

Elle vit alors quatre personnes de petite taille, et le nom de Hobbits s'imposa immédiatement à elle, sans qu'elle n'en comprit l'origine. De là où elle se trouvait, leurs visages n'apparaissaient pas clairement, du moins pour quiconque ne possédant pas l'œil acéré d'un Elfe, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'un d'eux regarda un moment dans leur direction, puis eut un air surpris lorsqu'on lui désigna la table où Elrond et Gandalf étaient assis. Elle remarqua également un Elfe et un Nain qui tous deux lui paraissaient familiers.

Elle-même fut bientôt placée à cette table, sur l'invitation d'Elrond, presque face au petit homme qui les avait observées, elle et Arwen. Elle pensait connaître son nom, pourtant elle savait ne l'avoir jamais vu. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil pendant tout le repas, et se surprit à sourire lorsqu'il renversa ses coussins sur le sol pour saluer son voisin, un Nain du nom de Glóin, d'après ce qu'elle put saisir de leur échange.

Portant son regard un peu sur le côté, elle croisa celui d'un autre Hobbit, visiblement fâché de l'innocent sourire qu'elle avait eu. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit chagrinée, comme si l'avis de cette personne lui importait beaucoup. Sam… Il devait s'appeler Sam. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, malgré son air mécontent, se sentant beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

Un troisième Hobbit se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille que l'Elfe ne put entendre. Ce fut cet instant que choisit son voisin de table pour lui adresser la parole.

-Bonjour à vous, dame Elfe, dit-il.

L'Elfe se tourna vers lui, surprise. Puis elle le reconnu, c'était l'Elfe qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était assise juste à côté de lui.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle.

Elle scruta son visage puis reprit :

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été présentée à vous, pourtant vous me semblez familier…

-Vous me flattez, sourit-t-il. Je me nomme Legolas, fils de Thranduil, dit-il en lui faisant une petite révérence.

-Legolas… murmura l'Elfe. Oui, je crois que ce nom vous correspond…

Elle ignora l'expression un peu surprise de Legolas et se présenta à son tour.

-Je ne sais si tel est mon vrai nom, aussi me pardonnerez-vous si je n'y semble pas très réactive… commença-t-elle. Ici on me nomme Edhelwen.

-Je saurai m'en contenter, dame Edhelwen.

Legolas sourit. L'Elfe ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils discutèrent longtemps, et l'Elfe interrogea Legolas sur beaucoup de sujets, sollicitant tout ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre. Il lui parla ainsi beaucoup de la Forêt Noire, d'où il était envoyé pas son père. Mais lorsqu'il arrivait à Legolas de poser une question sur l'Elfe, celle-ci répondait chaque fois qu'elle n'en savait que peu de choses, aussi cessa-t-il rapidement de la questionner.

-Connaissez-vous Edhelraën ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-L'Elfe perdue, répondit Legolas songeusement. Son nom est connu de tous les peuples elfiques, et son histoire aussi.

-Que savez-vous d'elle ?

-Seulement ce qu'on en raconte, c'est à dire peu de choses. Elle disparut un jour et jamais plus personne n'entendit parler d'elle. Tous ceux qui partirent à sa recherche revinrent seuls.

-Au moins sont-ils revenus, dit l'Elfe pensivement.

-Vous avez raison, acquiesça Legolas. De nombreuses quêtes ont vu la mort de courageux aventuriers.

A cet instant, Elrond et Arwen sortirent de la salle, suivis par le reste de l'assemblée. L'Elfe regarda les invités sortir, sans bouger. Elle se demandait soudain si sa place, à elle Elfe sans mémoire, était parmi eux. Legolas revint sur ses pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le suivre.

-Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais si…

-Ne restez pas seule ici à ressasser les idées noires que chacun de nous en ce lieu essaye d'oublier. Accompagnez-moi, la pria-t-il.

L'Elfe hésita un moment, mais un vague sentiment la poussa à accepter. Elle se leva et ils se rendirent ensemble dans ce qu'on appelait la Salle du Feu. Sur place, elle remarqua tout de suite le Hobbit qui s'était trouvé face à elle durant le repas, en conversation avec un autre plus âgé. Le sentiment étrange de les connaître la submergea à nouveau, la laissant indécise.

Elle alla tout de même s'asseoir tout près du feu, au centre de la pièce, avec Legolas. Elle écouta longuement les chants et récits qui se succédèrent, observant chaque visage à la lueur mouvante des flammes. Certains lui parurent totalement étrangers, d'autres curieusement familiers. Elle s'attarda sur ces derniers, cherchant ce qui, en eux, pouvait éveiller une mémoire qu'elle ne possédait plus.

Un Homme, du moins elle l'imagina, éprouvant quelques difficultés à distinguer les différentes races, retint son attention. Il était grand, ses cheveux sombres lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, et il était habillé tout de vert foncé. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle éprouva instantanément un grand sentiment de respect pour lui.

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva, et un nouveau chant monta dans l'air. L'Elfe ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la voix aux magnifiques intonations elfiques. Elle n'en comprenait le sens, pourtant la musique lui laissait des impressions nouvelles et envoûtantes. De tout ce qu'elle entendit, elle ne retint jamais que ce court chant, qui lui sembla toujours d'une beauté extraordinaire :

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_silivren penna miriel_

_O menel aglar elenath !_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, si nef aearon !_

Ce fut Legolas qui finit par la sortir de son état somnolent, un léger sourire éclairant son visage. Elle le regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre, puis lui rendit son sourire en se frottant les yeux, encore endormie. Legolas nota la singularité d'une telle réaction pour une Elfe mais ne dit rien. Ne dit-on pas les Elfes toujours éveillés pour le chant et la musique ? Avait-il déjà eu l'occasion de voir un être de sa race avoir un air endormi ?

-Vous tombez de fatigue, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton bienveillant. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? demanda-t-il, enhardi par son hochement de tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, profitez donc encore un peu de la fête…

-J'avais justement l'intention de marcher un peu dehors, cela ne me dérangera pas, je vous assure.

-Bien, alors… Dans ce cas…

Elle prit la main que Legolas lui tendait pour se relever et ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Legolas, en bon Elfe qu'il était, ne sentit aucune différence de température. L'Elfe frissonna. Legolas choisit de ne pas s'en inquiéter et ignora l'inhabituelle réaction.

Il reconduisit l'Elfe jusqu'à ses appartements et la laissa seule. Puis il partit flâner à travers la vallée, comme il en avait émis l'idée. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur cette mystérieuse inconnue. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle était Elfe, le doute n'était pas possible. Mais pourtant, certains détails n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter, au cours de la soirée. Quelques particularités démentaient violemment son appartenance à la race elfique.

Il avait également vu les regards étranges qu'elle avait lancé à l'assistance, et à quelques personnes en particulier. Il ne savait trop que conclure face à ces bizarreries, mais il était décidé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, puisque cela ne menait jamais à rien. Simplement chercher, et trouver des réponses. Savoir qui elle était et pourquoi cette Elfe était si particulière, puisqu'elle l'était suffisamment pour avoir l'honneur d'être à la table du maître des lieux.

**~*~**

Euh… Dois-je être fière de ce premier chapitre ? Bon, je vous annonce tout de suite que je préférerai être déjà au cœur de l'action mais bon, il faut bien lancer l'histoire, non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action ne tardera pas trop, je veux dire le voyage, puisque c'est ce qu'on attend, et quelques surprises…

_Legolas :_ Doit-on s'attendre au pire ?

_DA7 :_ Euh…

_Legolas :_ Parce que j'ai entendu quelques échos d'autres personnages de tes fics…

_DA7 :_ -_- Je vois… Non non, ça ne devrait pas être très méchant, enfin pas plus que Tolky, hein… Peut-être dans une autre fic… M'enfin là c'est déjà un sacré gros projet. Et n'oubliez pas, ma première fic sur le SdA, alors indulgence, please ! (Quoique pas trop, j'attends toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, qui me permettrons d'avancer dans l'écriture…)

DreamAngel7


	2. Le Conseil d'Elrond et conséquences

La prophétie des mondes **~*~**

Là je m'attaque à un gros morceau. Comment intégrer ce que je veux au Conseil et surtout comment faire pour que ce ne soit pas une réplique exacte du Conseil du film ? Bah oui, là, j'aurais du mal à faire avec celui du livre, bien que ça aurait été plus simple d'un autre côté… -_- Veux de l'aide !!!!!! lol (au passage si quelqu'un a quelque part toutes les répliques des trois films, bah… ça m'aiderait beaucoup ^_^° Gros rêve là… -_-)

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les idoles n'appartiennent jamais à leurs fans… snif… Il n'y a guère que l'Elfe qui m'appartient. Edhelwen, mon amie… ^_^'

**~*~** Chapitre 2 : Le Conseil d'Elrond et conséquences 

La première fois que Frodon entendit parler de l'Elfe, ce fut au conseil qu'Elrond donna le lendemain matin. Aranor était présent. Il ne prononça pas une parole tant que le débat ne portât pas sur son histoire, se contentant d'écouter avec attention les récits alarmants des personnes assemblées ici. Ainsi commença ce conseil :

-Etrangers venant des terres lointaines, amis de toujours, furent les premières paroles prononcées, par la voix d'Elrond. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon.

Le Hobbit s'avança d'un pas hésitant sous l'œil attentif de tous, et déposa presque timidement l'Anneau sur le socle de pierre dressé au centre de la terrasse où se tenait l'assemblée. Puis il retourna s'asseoir près de Gandalf, soudain plus serein.

-Alors c'est vrai, murmura un Homme, portant la main à son menton dans une contemplation songeuse de l'objet.

-Voici le fléau d'Isildur, dit Elrond. L'Anneau destiné à contrôler tous les autres.

L'Homme se leva.

-Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir. Mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait : 

Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :

A Imladris elle se trouve 

Des conseils seront pris

Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul.

Un signe sera montr

Que le Destin est proche,

Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera,

Et le Semi-Homme se dressera.

L'Homme s'avança vers le socle, la main se tendant devant lui, le regard fixé sur l'Anneau. Il semblait prêt à s'en saisir. Il était totalement envoûté par la vision de l'anneau brillant.

-Boromir ! cria Elrond.

A ce moment s'éleva une voix puissante et menaçante, dure comme le roc, sombre et maléfique, provoquant aussitôt un assombrissement du ciel.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul._

Il fallut un moment pour que l'ombre passât et que l'on comprenne que la voix appartenait à Gandalf, lequel s'était levé et brandissait son bâton vers Boromir, lequel avait reculé en se tenant le front de la main, comme réalisant le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue ici, à Imladriss, dit Elrond avec irritation, une fois qu'il se fut repris.

-Et espérons que nul ne les prononcera ici de nouveau, répondit Gandalf en se rasseyant. Je ne demande toutefois pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond. Car le Parler Noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Est. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.

-Cet Anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor, intervint Boromir en fixant toujours l'objet.

Il releva le visage vers les autres.

-Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurit ! Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui…

Aragorn se leva d'un bond, excédé par les paroles de l'Homme.

-On ne peut le contrôler, aucun d'entre-nous ne le peut ! L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron ! Il n'a pas d'autre maître !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un… _rôdeur_ connaît à ces choses-l ? demanda Boromir d'un air méprisant, le toisant de la tête au pieds.

-Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! s'exclama un Elfe, se levant à son tour, les poings serrés. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance, termina-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

-Aragorn ? répéta Boromir, l'air peu convaincu. Le descendant… d'Isildur ?

-Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, acheva l'Elfe.

-Avodad, Legolas _(asseyez-vous, Legolas)_, intervint Aragorn, qui s'était rassis.

-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin, trancha Boromir de sa voix méprisante en se rasseyant, vexé.

-Aragorn a raison, coupa Gandalf. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.****

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit, renchérit Elrond.

-Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? s'écria un Nain.

Il se leva, brandit sa hache au dessus de lui et l'abattit sur l'Anneau avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir. Mais au lieu de briser le métal de l'Anneau, ce fut celui de la hache qui vola en morceaux, dans un résonnement insupportable. Le pauvre Nain se retrouva assis par terre, le manche de sa hache dans la main, des bouts de métal gris éparpillés en tous sens ? L'Anneau était intact.

-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Glóin, par aucun moyen en notre possession, déclara Elrond d'un ton grave. Il a été forgé dans les flans de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que _l_ qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Personne ne semblait disposé à se porter volontaire pour une quête qui s'annonçait désastreuse.

-On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, marmonna soudain Boromir. Ces Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie ! finit-il d'un air désespéré, parcourant l'assistance du regard.

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? s'emporta Legolas, se levant à nouveau. L'Anneau doit être détruit !

-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire ? riposta le Nain.

-Je vous en prie, mes amis ! intervint Elrond, les bras levés. N'éveillons pas ici les vieilles querelles, nous sommes réunis en ce lieu en amis, non en peuples ennemis ! Voyez cette volonté de s'unir, dans la présence d'un Elfe du Peuple Solitaire parmi nous ! Si le besoin d'union n'était si fort, croyez bien qu'il ne serait pas ici !

Frodon remarqua alors un Elfe aux longs cheveux noirs. Celui-ci était resté silencieux tout au long du Conseil. Il leva un regard un peu voilé vers tous qui à présent le fixaient sans comprendre.

-Aranor, fils d'Aradîn, dit Elrond. Veuillez faire part des circonstances qui vous ont menées jusqu'ici.

L'Elfe mystérieux sembla hésiter. Puis il répondit, d'une voix étrangement triste :

-Mon histoire n'a pas le moindre rapport avec la raison de cette assemblée. Je ne suis ici que pour retrouver ma sœur, récemment retrouvée dans le domaine d'Imladriss. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait vous aider dans votre décision. Je ne saisis pas en quoi ma présence peut vous être utile, Maître Elrond.

-J'ai émis l'hypothèse que le retour de votre sœur, perdue depuis plus de vingt ans, ait un rapport, sinon direct, du moins indirect, avec le retour de l'Ennemi, répondit Elrond. Ce parallèle ne me semble pas être l'effet d'une coïncidence.

-En quoi consisterait ce rapport ? demanda Aranor, visiblement quelque peu choqué. Ma sœur n'a jamais eu la moindre relation, de quelque nature que ce soit, avec l'Ennemi !

-Calmez-vous, Aranor. Je ne sous-entendais en aucun cas qu'elle ait pu traiter avec lui. Mais il se peut qu'elle ait un rôle important à jouer dans toute cette aventure.

-Nous pouvons comprendre votre point de vue, Maître Elrond, intervint Gandalf. Mais n'est-il pas hâtif de tirer de telles conclusions ? Nous ne savons rien sur la raison ou même les circonstances de son retour. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle prenne un jour part à la destruction de l'Anneau, si nous y parvenons.

-Et si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? coupa alors Boromir. Que se passera-t-il lorsque Sauron aura récupéré son Anneau ?

-J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un _Elfe_ !!! déclara Gimli, reprenant la querelle momentanément mise de côté.

A ces mots deux autres Elfes bondirent de leurs sièges, poings serrés, prêts à défendre leur prince. Aranor se leva également, un autre sentiment que la tristesse semblant enfin le gagner.

-Nul ne peut faire confiance à un Elfe ! lança encore le Nain, enragé.

S'ensuivit alors une altercation générale, chacun imposant son avis aux autres, dans un amalgame de voix indiscernables et emplies de colère et de haine. Frodon se prit la tête dans la main, les yeux fixés sur l'Anneau qui lui semblait se repaître de cette mésentente totale. Tout cela le faisait souffrir, non pas physiquement, mais il sentait tous ses idéaux s'effondrer sous cet excès d'agressivité.

Il remarqua alors une chose étonnante. Une seule personne ne participait pas à la mêlée. Aranor, était resté assis et gardait la tête baissée, comme en proie à un tourment intérieur. Soudain Frodon sentit quelque chose le pousser en avant.

-Je vais le faire ! s'écria-t-il, se levant d'un coup et faisant face aux Grandes Gens.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'être entendu. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Aranor lui-même lui dédia un air profondément étonné.

-Je vais le faire, répéta Frodon, une fois sûr de l'attention des autres. Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. Bien que… je n'en connaisse pas le moyen… avoua-t-il en baissant la voix, redoutant la réponse et prenant conscience de ce qu'il disait.

A sa plus grande surprise, Aragorn se leva, et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, lui tendant son épée. Il prononça alors un serment de protection. Il fut presque aussitôt imité par Legolas, puis par Gimli, lequel ne voulait pas être en reste, rapport à sa fierté de Nain. Si un Elfe pouvait être du voyage, alors un Nain ne pouvait rester en arrière du danger. Boromir se plaça au centre de la terrasse et observa le petit groupe.

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit Homme, déclara-t-il. Et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Intervinrent alors les trois autres Hobbits qui, sous le regard étonné de Frodon, insistèrent pour être du voyage. La Compagnie fut donc ainsi formée, de neuf compagnons, tous volontaires pour une quête dont le but était clair mais l'issue, incertaine. 

**~*~**

Après ce Conseil et surtout après avoir absorbé un bon repas, Frodon s'était installé avec son oncle Bilbon sur une terrasse, et il feuilletait le manuscrit que ce dernier venait de lui remettre. Il vit que l'exposé en était bien avancé, et Bilbon confirma qu'il n'en restait presque plus que la fin. Ainsi qu'un récit détaillé des prochaines aventures de son neveu favori…

A ces mots Frodon s'assombrit. Il n'avait pas encore pleinement conscience de ce qui l'attendait, mais néanmoins la peur se faisait déjà ressentir. Un silence s'installa après qu'il l'eut avoué à Bilbon, lequel tenta comme il le put de le rassurer.

Un peu plus tard, le Hobbit s'était éclipsé dans la pâleur du soir, et flânait dans la vallée, perdu au cœur de ses pensées. Il entendit avant de la voir la jeune Elfe qu'il avait remarquée au festin de la veille. Elle marchait aux côtés d'Aranor et semblait le supplier. Mû par sa curiosité naturelle, Frodon s'approcha d'eux.

-Je vous en prie, Aranor, essayez de me comprendre ! implorait-elle.

-Cesse de me parler comme à un étranger, Edhelwen ! s'emporta-t-il. Je t'en prie… ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Tu es ma sœur, que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ne change rien à cet état des choses.

L'Elfe baissa la tête et joignit les mains.

-Je suis désolée, Aranor… dit-elle. Tout cela est si étrange pour moi… Mais comprenez… comprends bien que je ne puis rester, je dois partir avec eux.

-Il en est hors de question ! éclata Aranor. Tu n'iras pas au devant du danger alors que tu viens à peine de nous revenir !

-Mais je ne peux rester !

-Tu n'iras pas plus avec les éclaireurs qu'avec la compagnie, tu m'entends ? Je ne permettrais pas une telle folie de ta part ! Autrefois tu étais si avisée…

-Ne vous lamentez pas sur ce que je ne suis plus, votre sœur a disparu il y a de cela déjà plus de vingt ans. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus la même, et je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce que je fus autrefois. Il vous faudra l'accepter, même si cela vous est pénible. Je ne suis pas l'Edhelwen que vous avez connue, Aranor.

Aranor soupira. Si les Elfes pouvaient pleurer, Frodon était sûr qu'il aurait versé de douloureuses larmes.

-J'aimerai tant… commença-t-il.

-Gardez le souvenir de cette époque lointaine si vous le désirez, mais n'essayez pas de retrouver en moi la sœur que vous avez toujours connue. Quelque chose me pousse à les suivre, vous ne pourrez rien contre.

-Je m'y opposerai, cingla Aranor. Tant que j'aurais des forces en moi, je te retiendrai en lieu sûr, quitte à en mourir. Je refuse de te perdre à nouveau.

-Vous ne comprenez décidément rien, vous êtes aveuglé par votre souvenir, répliqua l'Elfe. Vous ne pourrez me maintenir dans votre prison dorée.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna rapidement. Frodon vit Aranor hésiter, puis baisser le bras et s'en aller. Ainsi donc… voici qui était la sœur perdue, puis retrouvée. Elle avait les traits d'une jeune Elfe fragile et égarée, mais pourtant décidée à braver les dangers pour… aller en Mordor ? Mais qui était-elle ? Pourquoi cet acharnement à braver le sort et les périls ?

Une partie des éclaireurs avaient été envoyés sitôt le Conseil fini. Avec qui voulait-elle partir, dans ce cas ? Il ne restait plus grand monde à Fondcombe, qui puisse l'emmener le lendemain. Elrond voulait encore dépêcher des émissaires Elfes, auprès de Rôdeurs et probablement aussi du peuple de la Forêt Noire. Grands-Pas chevauchait déjà avec les deux fils d'Elrond.

Les feuilles des arbres de la vallée commençaient à roussir, le temps à se rafraîchir et les jours à diminuer. Le 25 octobre touchait à sa fin. 

**~*~**

Au petit matin, Legolas chargeait sommairement son cheval. Il avait décidé de partir au soleil levant, et de filer jusqu'à la Forêt Noire, sa maison et celle de son peuple. Il avait promis à son père de lui faire un rapport et à Elrond de transmettre un bilan du Conseil. Il devait également ramener diverses nouvelles sur de quelconques mouvements ennemis.

Il était accompagné des deux Elfes qui étaient venus avec lui, ainsi que de deux autres recommandés par Elrond. Ces derniers feraient une partie du voyage avec eux, puis se dirigeraient ensuite vers Esgaroth et la Montagne Solitaire.

Alors qu'il finissait de seller son cheval, Legolas vit l'Elfe s'approcher de lui, tenant par la bride une magnifique monture couleur de terre. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de cavalière, et de chaque côté de son visage naissaient trois petites nattes qui se rejoignaient par deux pour ensuite ne former qu'une seule longue et fine tresse dans son dos. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard demandait une faveur. Legolas termina son activité et se tourna vers elle.

-J'aimerai vous accompagner, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Il s'interrompit devant l'expression triste et en même temps déçue qu'elle lui renvoya. Elle dégageait de même une certaine détermination qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Pour quelle raison voulez-vous venir avec nous ? voulut-il savoir. Nous allons traverser des contrées dangereuses, en un long voyage pénible et éprouvant. Pour ne faire que porter des messages et surveiller plus avant les terres lointaines.

-Essayeriez-vous de me dissuader ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Probablement. Je m'interroge surtout de la raison qui pourrait vous pousser à faire ce voyage.

-Je ne pense pas que vous comprendriez les raisons d'une pauvre femme n'ayant aucun souvenir de son propre nom, dit-elle avec ironie. Je ne sais moi-même ce qui me pousse à agir ainsi, mais je sais que je ne reculerai pas. Je veux venir avec vous. Voulez-vous de moi ?

Elle avait parlé avec résolution, mais sa dernière phrase s'était transformée en prière. Legolas la considéra un moment, déconcerté par cette Elfe si étrange. Allait-elle être un fardeau pour eux ? Ne se souvenant pas de son nom, comme elle venait de le rappeler, elle ne devait non plus avoir d'aptitude au combat, dans l'hypothèse même où elle aurait appris un jour. Que devait-il faire ?

Dans le doute, il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Ceux-ci ne firent que hausser les épaules, le choix ne leur appartenait pas.

-Qu'en dit Aranor ?

-Aranor ne sait rien et il ne tient qu'à vous qu'il continue à l'ignorer, répondit l'Elfe d'un ton froid. Je ne dépend en rien de lui, sachez-le.

Legolas hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas… Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient majeur…

Le visage de l'Elfe parut soudain soulagé. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je vous remercie de m'accorder votre confiance.

Legolas ne répondit pas. Après un moment de silence, il se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur cria :

-Nous partons ! C'est l'heure, dame Edhelwen. Mais dites-moi, qui vous a apprêtée de la sorte ?

-Dame Arwen. Lorsqu'elle a compris que je ne faiblirai pas, elle a décidé de m'aider. Je l'aime beaucoup, je comprends comment nous avons pu devenir amies, elle et moi, dans ces temps lointains…

**~*~**

Dissimulée derrière une colonne, Arwen assistait à l'échange. Elle avait poussé l'Elfe vers Legolas, car celle-ci, enfin mise au pied du mur, hésitait. A présent elle souriait avec tristesse, regardant son amie de toujours disparaître une nouvelle fois loin d'elle. A peine revenue et déjà repartant à l'aventure.

Elle avait paru incertaine tout au long de sa discussion avec Legolas, mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le dos de sa monture, toute sa noblesse et son intrépidité refirent surface, la rendant aussi majestueuse qu'autrefois. Elle avait cela dans le sang, jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de ses longs voyages à travers les Terres du Milieu, comme tous ceux de son peuple. Son sourire avait aussitôt reparu, plus authentique que jamais.

Une fois les six compagnons hors de la cité, Arwen s'en retourna vers ses appartements. Elle devrait prévenir son père et Aranor, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de sa disparition. Ils seraient furieux, bien sûr, mais peut-être finiraient-ils par la comprendre. L'Elfe n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, ressentant un sentiment d'enfermement qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Arwen et Legolas ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant, aussi ne savait-elle pas si celui-ci serait à même de protéger son amie comme il le fallait. L'Elfe était plus fragile depuis son retour, ayant de plus perdu toute mémoire de ce qui la rattachait à ce monde. Son goût de l'aventure était toujours présent, bien que légèrement amoindri, mais elle semblait effrayée par toutes les créatures qui peuplaient ces terres. Peut-être fuyait-elle en s'en allant avec Legolas, pensant ainsi occuper son esprit en l'employant à l'aider.

Legolas serait-il à même de la comprendre, ou simplement de chercher à la comprendre ? l'Elfe avait besoin d'être soutenue dans cette épreuve, tant que ses souvenirs resteraient enfouis. Et Arwen ne savait si Legolas pouvait être ce soutien, du moins durant ce voyage. Ni même s'il ne serait pas au contraire un facteur perturbant…

Un peu plus tard, lorsque le soleil fut bien visible au dessus de la vallée et qu'elle fut certaine que l'Elfe serait trop loin pour que l'on puisse espérer la rejoindre, Arwen se dirigea vers la demeure de son père, espérant l'y trouver. Elle fut soulagée de l'y voir en compagnie d'Aranor et de Gandalf. Ceux-ci se turent dès son entrée et Elrond se leva pour venir vers elle.

-Arwen, mon enfant, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonjour, père, répondit-elle.

-Edhelwen n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Aranor. Dort-elle encore ?

Arwen se tourna vers lui et scruta son visage. Il lui sembla inquiet, comme s'il se doutait que sa sœur chercherait à lui échapper. Sachant les deux Elfes bonnes amies depuis des siècles, il s'attendait sûrement à les voir ensemble, tout au moins à ce que Arwen ne la laissât pas seule trop longtemps.

-Non, votre sœur ne dort point. Elle n'est plus ici, elle est partie ce matin avec les derniers éclaireurs.

A ces mots, Aranor bondit de son siège, les poings serrés. Elrond prit un air dur et Gandalf ne montra aucun changement, se contentant de fumer son éternelle pipe. Alors qu'Aranor passait près d'elle pour se lancer derrière sa sœur, Arwen l'arrêta en posant la main sur son bras :

-Vous ne pouvez plus rien, Aranor, dit-il d'une voix douce. Edhelwen est déjà loin, vous ne pourriez la rattraper. Elle est partie en quête, comme autrefois. Mais elle n'est pas seule, rassurez-vous.

-Avec qui est-elle partie ? voulut savoir Elrond.

-Elle est avec les éclaireurs de la Forêt Noire.

-Legolas Greenleaf ?

Arwen hocha la tête. Elrond parut apaisé, mais Gandalf, au contraire, prit une expression soucieuse. Personne ne s'en aperçut. Il songea en silence, tirant sur sa vieille pipe. La Forêt Noire. Le royaume de Thranduil, père de Legolas. Non pas que ce roi fut une menace en soi, mais cette forêt pouvait receler de nombreux dangers. Et pour y accéder il fallait avant cela franchir les Monts Brumeux, et c'est cela qui l'inquiétait.

**~*~**

Finalement je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tirée avec le Conseil, non ? Le début est (presque) exactement comme le film, par contre la fin… Je suis contente de moi, puisque j'ai pu raccorder mon passage avec la scène du film !! Merci à ma best qui m'a, il faut le dire, indiqué l'endroit où intégrer ça…

Pour ce passage-là j'ai beaucoup bossé avec La Communauté de l'Anneau (bouquin puisque je peux plus regarder les DVD sur mon ordi… Saleté d'ordi !!! è_é). En fait… pour toute la partie du Conseil… je vais vous avouer un truc… On avait fait une parodie avec ma best, intitulée _Le Seigneur des Gundams_, où on avait récupéré par notre sueur toutes les répliques de cette scène. Comme ma best avait l'original, et moi uniquement la parodie, bah… j'ai dû refaire le Conseil à partir de la parodie !!! Je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, non ? é_è lol

Pour le (ou les, genre 2 ou 3) chapitres suivants, je vais surtout travailler avec _Bilbo le Hobbit_, pour un passage qui n'est pas du tout traité dans l'histoire. Enfin vous verrez bien. C'est du tout nouveau ça en tout cas ! Rien à voir avec le récit de Tolky chéri ! lol

Et vous savez quoi ? C'est génial de travailler avec une grande carte de la Terres du Milieu !!! ^_^

Réponses aux reviews (bah oui, y'en a qui se donnent la peine de nous écrire, on va pas les remercier, c'est tellement rare !!) :

moon cat : Merci, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas trop sûre de mon premier chapitre, mais maintenant ça va ! ^_^ Pour les reviews anonymes, j'avais même pas remarqué que je les avais refusées… donc problème résolu ! Avis aux amateurs ! lol Je n'ai pas encore été voir tes fics mais je n'y manquerai pas. Et c'est dommage que tu ne puisses plus les mettre, moi je pourrais pas survivre à ça !!!! lol

yotma : Merci pour ta review, fait plaisir de voir que mon chapitre qui a dû être refait pour cause de révélations trop directes (entre autres choses, je n'en étais pas fière en fait) plaît ! Voilà la suite ! 

DreamAngel7


	3. Dans la montagne et sur la montagne

La prophétie des mondes **~*~**

Je vous avais promis un mélange des films et des livres, mais vu que le lecteur de mon ordi est toujours claqué… je ne ferai donc qu'avec le livre, et pour le film, je ferai appel à de lointains souvenirs (quelle horreur ! Combien de temps que j'ai pas pu voir mes DVD chéris ???). Zut, faudra que je finisse le 2 et le 3 avant d'en arriver là, moi… Quelle honte… Et toujours au début du Silmarillion… Et ça se prétend fan… Quelle honte…

^-^'

Bon allez, là, pas besoin de la trilogie, juste _Bilbo_… Devrais pouvoir m'en tirer…

Euh, au fait… Sais pas parler l'elfique moi… T_T

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Nanou : **Euh… Tu veux m'épouser ?! lol !!! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et j'écris bien, vraiment ? J'adore ce genre de compliments ! ^-^ Question reviews, je cois que c'est un problème de lecture, je suis pas encore très connue, ça doit être ça… Quelqu'un veut me faire de la pub ? ^-^' mdr

Au fait, à l'heure où j'écris cette réponse, je suis fière d'annoncer que je viens de finir mon premier livre !!!! Reste plus que la relecture et quelques corrections et ensuite, direction les éditeurs !!!! Coooooooooool !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Moon cat 22 :** J'imagine ce que tu peux ressentir, mais tu continues quand même à écrire, non ? Moi j'ai écrit une fic pendant près d'un an avant de pouvoir la mettre sur le net, alors tu sais… J'étais pas très sûre de mon Conseil mais en fait je l'aime beaucoup quand même, contente qu'il t'ait plu comme ça ! Et pour la suite, bah… la voilà, j'suis pas encore au niveau des avant-premières, désolée lol Mais effectivement ça promet, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Lis la suite !

**~*~** Chapitre 3 : Dans la montagne et sur la montagne 

Le voyage jusqu'au pied des Monts Brumeux fut une simple balade. Le chemin était sinueux tel un serpent et la progression dangereuse et ardue, mais les Elfes connaissaient bien leur route et les chevaux semblaient habitués à de tels sols. Aussi cette partie du voyage fut-elle probablement la plus reposante et simple.

Mais Legolas redoutait les Monts en eux-même. Il y était passé en se rendant de chez lui à Imladriss, et y avait décelé comme une mauvaise énergie. Il en fit part à ses compagnons, mais tint l'Elfe dans l'ignorance. Nul besoin de l'inquiéter, alors que son silence et sa distance par rapport à eux se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Il avait eut l'intention de parler avec elle, mais son attitude si lointaine l'en avait dissuadé aussi sûrement qu'un Orc.

La montagne fut plus dure à monter. Le vent s'en mêla et bientôt des bourrasques les ralentirent. Ils avancèrent le plus qu'ils purent et finirent par renoncer et chercher un abri où attendre l'accalmie. Ils en trouvèrent un dans le roc, et après quelques difficultés parvinrent à y faire entrer les chevaux. La caverne était assez grande pour tous les accueillir, tant qu'ils ne resteraient pas trop longtemps. Il est bien connu que les Elfes n'aiment pas ce genre d'endroits.

Lorsque l'Elfe y pénétra à son tour, elle observa tout l'intérieur avec attention, allant même jusqu'au fond de la grotte, où elle passa lentement sa main contre la paroi, comme cherchant quelque chose. Ses doigts trouvèrent une fissure et elle la suivit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Legolas s'approcha d'elle.

-Bilbon est venu ici, murmurait-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Legolas.

-Il y a une fissure ici, regardez, répondit-elle sans cesser de fixer la paroi.

Legolas obéit et remarqua effectivement la petite crevasse taillée dans le roc. Il passa à son tour les doigts dessus. Il en sortait comme un mince filet d'air, suffisamment pour soupçonner une salle de l'autre côté. Il se retourna pour prévenir ses compagnons.

-Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai simplement le sentiment de connaître cette montagne, bien que… je ne sois jamais venue, termina-t-elle en lui lançant un regard perdu et effrayé.

Elle secoua la tête, reporta son attention sur la fissure et dit d'un ton plus assur :

-Prenez bien garde, je n'aime pas cette faille.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la grotte, où elle resta ramassée sur elle-même, silencieuse et comme apeurée. Legolas comprit qu'elle ne pourrait dormir de la nuit.

Ils établirent des tours de gardes, afin de garder un œil sur les deux risques qui les entouraient : l'entrée, et la crevasse. Quand vint le tour de Legolas, la nuit était bien avancée. Il s'assit devant le maigre feu et resta immobile, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il gardait les yeux fixes. Pour une personne n'étant pas habituée aux Elfes, il aurait pu paraître hors de ce monde, comme si son esprit s'était envolé de son corps pour quelques minutes.

Tout en étant en alerte constante, il réfléchissait. Il rentrait chez lui pour en repartir aussitôt, et peut-être ne jamais plus y revenir. Il était un membre de la Communauté, à présent, il allait partir affronter les plus cruels dangers pour se rendre au Mordor, le pays le plus craint de toutes les créatures des peuples libres. Et il allait l'annoncer à son père.

Comment Thranduil prendrait-il cela ? Serait-il fier de son fils, qui partait en guerre contre l'Ennemi ? Verrait-il cela comme du courage et de la loyauté envers la Terre du Milieu ? Ou au contraire prendrait-il ce choix comme de la pure stupidité, pensant que son fils se jetait droit dans un enfer dont il ne ressortirait jamais vivant ? Il savait que son père l'aimait beaucoup, et que son seul souci était le bonheur de Legolas, puisqu'il était son fils unique. Mais cela impliquerait-il qu'il veuille l'empêcher d'accomplir son engagement ?

Un léger bruissement le fit aussitôt revenir au présent. Sa main déjà sur son arc, il vit que ce n'était que l'Elfe qui avait tourné son visage vers lui et le scrutait dans la pénombre. Bien entendu, le peu de lumière ne gênait en rien les Elfes qui pouvaient voir comme en plein jour avec un feu comme celui qui brûlait ici.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'attention de Legolas sur elle, elle détourna le regard et fixa droit devant elle. Elle était recroquevillée, les bras enserrant ses genoux et le visage presque entièrement caché derrière. Il pensa, assez absurdement, qu'elle pouvait avoir froid. Mais un Elfe ne ressent pas les différences de température…

-Aprë anor, lui murmura-t-il en elfique.

-Pardon ?

-Approchez du feu…

Après un court instant, l'Elfe se leva et vint s'installer dans la même position, face à Legolas. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, à se fixer en silence. Puis l'Elfe détourna le regard et observa le feu d'un air absent.

-Vous ne m'avez pas adressé une seule parole depuis notre départ, commença-t-il. Vous ferais-je peur ?

-Non, ne le prenez pas pour vous ! protesta-t-elle aussitôt. Je n'ai rien contre vous. Le problème vient plutôt de moi… acheva-t-elle dans un léger souffle. Mais ne vous en préoccupez pas, reprit-elle. Je tâcherai d'être plus accessible à l'avenir…

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Dame Edhelwen, que s'est-il passé depuis ce repas que nous avons partagé à la table d'Elrond ?

L'Elfe le regarda d'un air surpris, puis baissa les yeux vers le feu.

-Rien, prince Legolas…

-Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler _prince_ ? la rabroua-t-il gentiment, parvenant à lui arracher un sourire. Je préfère cela. Vous êtes plus agréable ainsi.

Sous son regard amusé, l'Elfe cacha son visage derrière ses genoux.

-Je voudrais vous accompagner, dit-elle soudain.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-La Compagnie, précisa-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau. Quand vous partirez pour le sud, je voudrais être avec vous. Je ne veux pas rester à Fondcombe.

-Cela est impossible, répondit-il d'un air navré. La Compagnie n'est pas encore définitivement formée mais je doute qu'Elrond accepte votre départ, ceci même pour le présent voyage.

L'Elfe baissa la tête, comme prise en faute. Ainsi il savait.

-Je ne vous reproche rien, dame Edhelwen, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doux. Du moins pour le moment. Mais ne cherchez pas à suivre la Compagnie dans sa périlleuse mission.

-Mais ne comprenez-vous pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Je _dois_ y aller ! Je ne peux pas rester, c'est impossible ! Je dois partir avec vous, il ne peut en être autrement !

-Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, murmura Legolas en jetant un court regard du côté de leurs quatre compagnons qui, heureusement, dormaient toujours. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.

-Je le sais parfaitement.

-Ecoutez-moi, votre place n'est pas dans la Compagnie, votre chemin ne va aucunement vers le sud.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Je comprends que cela puisse vous paraître insensé, mais je dois aller là-bas, c'est comme… une destinée, je dois suivre cette route, je le sens. Essayez de comprendre, c'est mon destin !

Elle se leva vivement et s'enfuit vers l'entrée de la grotte. Si Legolas n'avait su que les Elfes pleurent rarement, il aurait pu croire que l'Elfe menaçait d'éclater en sanglots. Inquiet, il la suivit. Elle s'était appuyée les bras croisés contre le rocher, à l'extérieur, et fixait le paysage plongé dans l'obscurité face à elle. Elle était agitée de légers spasmes. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Vous ne comprenez rien, murmura-t-elle, une nuance de déception et de colère dans la voix. Personne ne comprend rien.

-Comment savez-vous pour la Compagnie ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-J'ai entendu tout votre conseil. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-Je désapprouve votre attitude, dit-il en souriant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Cela n'est pas très digne d'une Elfe comme vous…

-Je crois que votre tour de garde est terminé, lança-t-elle en regardant un autre Elfe se lever et s'avancer vers eux.

Legolas ne dit rien. Il était stupéfait d'entendre une telle rancœur dans ses paroles. Etait-elle si gentille qu'elle l'avait laissé paraître à la fête ? Ou cachait-elle un océan d'amertume et de haine ? Peut-être l'avait-il blessée plus qu'il ne le pensait…

**~*~**

Bien avant que le soleil ne se levât, les six Elfes se préparaient déjà à repartir. Il ne s'était rien passé de fâcheux durant la nuit, contrairement aux craintes de l'Elfe, la crevasse était restée aussi figée qu'à leur arrivée. Ils montèrent en scelle et commencèrent à s'éloigner. L'Elfe était en queue de file avec Legolas. Ils allaient suivre les autres quand elle murmura :

-Attendez…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Legolas en revenant vers elle.

Elle fixait quelque chose devant ou dans la grotte avec une grande attention, les yeux plissés pour mieux voir. Legolas l'observait, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle ne répondit pas durant un bon moment. Puis :

-Fuyez… chuchota-t-elle. Fuyez, si vous tenez à la vie ! ajouta-t-elle plus fort, soudain apeurée.

-_YRCH !_ hurla Legolas pour ceux qui les précédaient.

S'ensuivit aussitôt une course enfiévrée pour finir de contourner la montagne et redescendre ses flans. Le jour n'ayant encore paru, il était aisé aux Orcs de les poursuivre, eux qui ne supportaient pas la lumière du soleil. Les Elfes ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir si cette fuite pouvait avoir une issue heureuse, ils éperonnaient leurs montures pour aller plus vite.

Mais les Orcs pouvaient courir à une très grande vitesse et ils ne tardèrent pas à rattraper les chevaux les moins rapides. Le cheval le moins rapide. Alors que les autres filaient comme le vent, l'animal à la robe brune semblait peiner à les suivre. Les Orcs sentirent tout de suite l'épuisement de la bête et poussaient des cris sauvages qui avait pour seul effet de l'effrayer.

-LEGOLAS ! cria l'Elfe, paniquée.

Legolas tourna la tête pour voir un spectacle affreux. Loin derrière, le cheval de l'Elfe s'épuisait et menaçait de s'effondrer, abandonnant sa maîtresse aux prises des Orcs qui n'avaient qu'à forcer légèrement l'allure pour l'empoigner. Mais ils paraissaient prendre plus de plaisir dans le fait d'affaiblir le cheval avant.

-Edhelwen !

Il fit demi-tour sous les cris de ses compagnons qui lui conseillaient de renoncer. Deux d'entre eux, ceux qui l'avaient accompagnés pour se rendre à Fondcombe, durent également rebrousser chemin pour lui apporter de l'aide, ayant pour ordre de protéger leur prince. S'ils le trouvaient fou de courir au devant du danger, ils n'en dirent rien.

Au moment où Legolas arrivait à hauteur de l'Elfe, un Orc tendit la main et tira sur la jambe arrière du cheval qui trébucha, envoyant sa cavalière au sol. Elle disparut aussitôt derrière une nuée d'Orcs en hurlant. Legolas se jeta dans la mêlée et trancha de ses dagues tout ennemi à portée de bras. Il fut bientôt aidé par les deux Elfes qui avaient rebroussé chemin.

Dans la bataille, Legolas ne se rendit compte que les Orcs reculaient qu'au moment où ceux-ci atteignaient l'entrée de la grotte. Il cria quelques ordres a ses compagnons et sauta à bas de son cheval. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que les Orcs ne retournent au fond de leur tanière avec en prime un butin en or : une Elfe.

N'ayant pas le temps de tirer son arc de son dos, il dut se contenter de ses dagues. Il trancha, éventra et décapita farouchement ses adversaires visiblement bien décidés à garder leur proie pour eux. Déjà quelques-uns étaient entrés dans la caverne. Legolas ne pouvait pas savoir si l'Elfe était avec eux, il ne la voyait nulle part. Il l'appelait de temps à autres, mais si elle répondit dans un premier temps, elle finit par rester muette. Legolas ignorait quoi en conclure.

L'un des Orcs s'acharna sur lui. Il fit plusieurs fois tournoyer sa lame en tous sens, pensant toucher Legolas. Mais celui-ci était plus habile et parait le coup à chaque fois de ses dagues. L'épée passa au-dessus de lui, le forçant à se baisser, puis siffla au niveau de sa taille. Legolas bloqua avec une dague, et plongea l'autre dans le ventre de la créature qui poussa un cri monstrueux. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant et se jeta à nouveau dans le combat, d'un coup de lame anarchique. Legolas le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans la tête, provoquant un craquement immonde, et le corps de l'Orc alla se perdre dans la mêlée, emportant la dague avec lui.

Legolas ne s'attarda pas à le chercher. Il s'engouffra dans la caverne et engagea la lutte avec les rares Orcs présents à l'intérieur. Il fallait leur empêcher toute retraite. Un Orc fonça droit sur lui, son arme levée au dessus de lui, prêt à l'abattre sur son adversaire. Legolas se baissa à la dernière seconde, planta son unique dague dans le cou de l'Orc et le fit basculer de l'autre côté, passant par dessus lui, mort. Il retira sa lame et bloqua les coups des deux derniers Orcs restant. Il les mit hors d'état en trois coups.

Puis il s'attaqua à ceux qui voulaient renter. A présent, à moins que d'autres auparavant aient échappé à son regard perçant, il était certain que l'Elfe n'était pas passé par la crevasse maintenant béante. C'était une pensée rassurante. Il apercevait encore ses deux compagnons en plein combat, ou à défaut entendait leurs grognements. Mais toujours aucune trace de l'Elfe. Il tenta un nouvel appel, aussi vain que les précédents.

Plusieurs Orcs se retournèrent, alertés par son cri. Devant l'assaut qu'il dû essuyer, Legolas passa les bords de la fissure. Il devait les repousser au plus vite, sans quoi il risquait de rester enfermé dans le repaire des Orcs. Il redoubla d'efforts et parvint à les refouler suffisamment pour atteindre l'extérieur.

Il vit alors un spectacle étonnant. Ses deux compagnons tentaient d'envoyer le plus possible d'Orcs dans le ravin, aidés par… l'Elfe. Elle s'était redressée et luttait avec férocité contre les créatures qui l'assaillaient, peu ravies que leur proie se rebelle de cette façon. Legolas remarqua qu'elle tenait en main une dague, celle qu'il avait perdue un peu plus tôt sur le corps de l'Orc. Elle la maniait avec l'assurance d'une longue pratique.

Il ne se soucia guère plus de l'étrange vision qu'elle lui offrait, grande et cruelle dans son combat, et se mit à repousser les Orcs vers le bord du chemin. Mais bientôt les Orcs s'agitèrent et cherchèrent par tous les moyens à regagner leur repaire. Legolas fut vite submergé et n'eut d'autre choix que de les laisser filer, sans plus rien faire. Les Orcs disparurent rapidement dans la crevasse qui se referma d'un coup sec.

Legolas se tourna vers ses compagnons, les jaugeant du regard. Guère plus que de légères égratignures. Puis il passa à l'Elfe. Rien non plus, excepté une fine estafilade sur la tempe droite, et également une petite entaille au poignet. Son visage avait perdu sa soudaine dureté et elle le regardait en silence. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur la dague, comme gênée. Elle prit délicatement l'arme sur le bout de ses deux mains et vint la donner à Legolas, comme un présent royal. Legolas sourit.

-J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur les valeurs guerrières des femmes Elfes du Peuple Solitaire, dit-il, mais j'ignorais si elles étaient fondées.

L'Elfe leva un regard surpris vers lui, puis sourit à son tour.

-Je crois que la preuve vient de vous en être donnée, répondit-elle. Pour dire vrai, j'ignorais moi-même être capable de ce que je viens de faire…

Legolas reprit sa dague et la rangea à sa place en lançant à leurs deux compagnons :

-Nous repartons !

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers l'Elfe et vit son air désolé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je crains que mon cheval ne se relève plus… dit-elle, fixant un point derrière lui.

Il se retourna et étouffa une exclamation à la vue de la superbe monture baignant dans son sang. Une vision affreuse pour tout amoureux de la Nature comme le sont les Elfes. Il détourna le regard et réfléchit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

-Vous chevaucherez avec moi, proposa-t-il.

-Pour lui, que faisons-nous ?

-Nous n'avons malheureusement le temps de rien faire. J'imagine que les Orcs ressortiront cette nuit…

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, la pensée des Orcs s'en prenant au cadavre de cette magnifique bête le rendait malade. Il fit demi-tour et retourna auprès de son cheval, suivi de l'Elfe. A son grand soulagement, la monture était restée non loin. En un mouvement souple, il fut sur la selle. Il tendit la main à l'Elfe et l'attira derrière lui. Elle s'accrocha à lui et la petite compagnie, allégée de deux membres peu courageux, repartit. 

**~*~**

Après de longues heures, les Monts Brumeux ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, encore proche, certes, mais ce n'était plus le décor sur lequel ils avançaient. L'Elfe se décida à rompre le silence qui s'était installé de puis leur départ.

-Pourquoi se sont-ils enfuis ? demanda-t-elle.

Legolas ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné qu'elle pose une telle question. Puis il se souvint du problème de mémoire dont elle était victime.

-Ils ne supportent pas le soleil, dit-il. Le lever du jour les a effrayés. En ce qui concerne nos deux fuyards… ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus dure en fronçant les sourcils, se doutant qu'elle poserait la question. Qu'ils aillent où bon leur semble. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas la Forêt Noire comme destination. Puissent-ils accomplir leur mission et recevoir leur juste châtiment ensuite. Lâches…

L'Elfe ne dit rien, quelque peu troublée. Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer Legolas autrement que tel qu'il s'était jusqu'alors toujours montré, c'est à dire calme et mélancolique, peu enclin à la colère ou même à l'irritation, comme chaque Elfe. Cela ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit. Or elle avait senti de l'agressivité dans ses dernières paroles. Il lui vint à l'idée qu'il pouvait être facile de décevoir le prince de la Forêt Noire.

Ils continuèrent à avancer le reste de la journée et toute la nuit, voulant éviter de camper trop près des Monts. Il était probable que les Orcs ressortiraient dans la nuit pour les rattraper. Autant se trouver loin si cela arrivait.

Les trois hommes Elfes gardaient l'esprit clair et vif, ne ressentant pas les effets de la fatigue. Les montures allaient au pas, mais avançaient tout de même à bon train. Elles ne montraient guère plus de signes de fatigue que leurs cavaliers. En revanche, l'Elfe s'était endormie contre le dos de Legolas, et son sommeil se faisait paisible.

Les deux compagnons de Legolas repérèrent tout de suite l'anomalie. Mais, fidèles à eux-même, ils s'abstinrent encore une fois de tout commentaire. Legolas en était bien conscient, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, craignant d'éveiller l'Elfe. Si elle avait besoin de sommeil, de _vrai_ sommeil, pas de repos elfique, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui refuser.

Il s'était plongé dans ses réflexions dès qu'il avait senti le corps de l'Elfe se poser contre lui. Cela n'était qu'une singularité de plus à ajouter à une liste déjà longue de faits inhabituels pour un Elfe. Sa fatigue, aussi bien celle qui venait de la surprendre que celle qu'elle avait manifesté dans la Salle du Feu, sa sensation du froid qu'il avait entraperçue la nuit précédente, ainsi que de menus détails dont il ne gardait pas le souvenir. Tout cela pouvait laisser penser à une appartenance à une autre race.

Pourtant il était sûr de son ascendance elfique, autant de part sa rencontre avec Aranor que par ses sens qui le lui hurlaient. Elle était Elfe, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Cependant… elle avait aussi un indéniable côté non elfique. Il se pouvait qu'Aranor et elle n'ait qu'un parent commun, bien que cela soit rare dans la race elfique. Et les caractéristiques elfiques ne pouvaient être aussi aisément occultée, il fallait pour cela plusieurs générations. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Legolas ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ceci. L'Elfe l'intriguait et il sentait que ses questions resteraient sans réponse, du moins pendant un moment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au lever du soleil, afin de laisser les chevaux se reposer. L'Elfe s'éveilla dès que leur monture fut immobile. Legolas sauta à bas de son cheval et la regarda s'étirer et bâiller en souriant, bien que la scène ait quelque chose d'irréel. Jamais il n'avait vu un Elfe bâiller… Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à descendre.

-Nous resterons ici une partie de la journée, indiqua-t-il. La route jusqu'au Carrock nous prendra une journée et demi, si je ne me trompe.

-Le Carrock ? s'étonna l'Elfe. Qu'est-ce ?

-C'est un gué de pierre qui nous permettra de passer l'Anduin, la Grande Rivière des Terres Sauvages. Nous y serons demain matin si tout va bien.

L'Elfe regarda autour d'elle puis s'éloigna, et alla s'asseoir contre un arbre. Elle resta là jusqu'au moment de repartir, immobile, les yeux fixés sur le lointain. Elle ne fit que grignoter le repas qu'il lui apporta sans vraiment y prêter grande attention.

Legolas ne savait que penser d'elle. Elle pouvait être très chaleureuse mais la plupart du temps n'était que froideur et indifférence, inaccessible. Elle pouvait également se montrer douce et fragile, pour l'instant d'après révéler une apparence cruelle et dure. Legolas ne savait à quoi attribuer cette humeur changeante.

Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, il s'avança lentement vers elle et l'observa un moment en silence. Elle n'avait pas fait un mouvement prouvant qu'elle l'avait entendu ou senti s'approcher.

-Nous repartons, dit-il doucement.

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'au petit groupe, sans un regard pour lui. Il en ressentit de l'agacement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'aider à remonter derrière lui, il vit que ses yeux étaient brillants et reflétaient de la tristesse. Cependant la vision fut trop rapide pour qu'il en fut certain. Il jeta un regard à ses compagnons. Ceux-ci s'éloignaient déjà, ne semblant rien avoir remarqué, une fois de plus.

Cette fois, elle ne s'accrocha pas à lui, se contentant simplement de poser légèrement ses mains sur son dos. Legolas s'étonna. L'avait-il blessée d'une façon quelconque ou reprenait-elle ses distances vis-à-vis d'eux ? Il n'arriverait jamais à percer les pensées de cette Elfe étrange. Elle était trop mystérieuse et imprévisible pour cela.

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, les deux compagnons de Legolas loin devant, devisant joyeusement. Ils atteignirent le gué au lever du soleil, comme prévu, et L'Elfe, qui s'était à nouveau assoupie contre le dos de Legolas, s'éveilla. Elle fut émerveillée de voir le grand rocher dans la lueur orangée du matin. Elle sut aussitôt que c'était là ce qu'on appelait le Carrock. Une sorte de colline de pierre dont les escaliers descendaient jusqu'à une rivière brillante dans l'éclat du soleil, puis un passage de grands galets plats.

Ils le traversèrent rapidement, puis s'arrêtèrent une fois de l'autre côté de l'Anduin pour se restaurer. Legolas fut enchanté du changement de comportement soudain de l'Elfe. Au lieu de s'isoler comme la veille, elle s'assit avec eux et mangea de bon cœur, une expression enchantée sur son visage qu'il trouva alors beau. Elle ne cessait de porter le regard de tout côtés, captivée par le spectacle du soleil levant sur le paysage. A cet instant elle faisait penser à une enfant découvrant les beautés du monde.

Même si elle ne disait toujours pas un mot, elle était du moins d'humeur amicale et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils discutèrent longuement, tandis qu'elle se contentait d'écouter, fascinée par les paroles elfiques qui résonnaient si joliment à ses oreilles. Même si elle n'en comprenait pas un mot. Mais cela, Legolas l'ignorait, ou feignait de l'ignorer, ayant déjà eu une courte occasion de s'en rendre compte, dans la caverne.

Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, chaque fois qu'il tournait son visage vers elle avec son sourire si avenant, elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et détournait le regard vers la rivière. Il lui semblait être ensorcelée par la beauté des visages des Elfes, accrue par l'éclat du matin. Elle percevait chaque détail de leur peau bien plus finement qu'auparavant, comme si son attention envers eux s'était renforcée.

-Dame Edhelwen ?

Elle tourna son visage vers lui.

-Excusez-moi, que disiez-vous ? dit-elle, redoutant qu'il ne lui parle à nouveau en elfique ou qu'il ne comprenne son ignorance de cette langue. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle en ressentait comme une honte.

-Nous sommes tout proches de la Forêt, répondit-il. Mais nous ne ferons que la contourner vers le nord, en remontant le cours de l'Anduin, avant d'y entrer. Nous passerons ainsi par le sentier des Elfes et éviterons les chemins sauvages. Cela est plus sûr par les temps qui courent…

Son visage s'assombrit à ses mots, mais il reprit vite son air enjoué devant l'air légèrement alarmé de l'Elfe.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Edhelwen, ajouta-t-il. Vous êtes entourée par les meilleurs archers de la Forêt Noire…

**~*~**

Voil !!! Que dire sinon… _C'ETAIT MA PREMIERE SCENE DE BATAILLE D'HEROIC FANTASY !!!!! _J'vous jure !! Je ne pensais pas être capable de pondre un truc pareil, ni même aussi long (bien que je trouve ça quand même un peu court et bâclé… pas vous ?). J'étais quand même contente de moi !!

Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de mon Edhelwen, de toute façon même moi je n'en sais rien alors… Elle est trop spéciale, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu faire un personnage de ce genre… A propos, je voudrais votre avis sur une chose : est-ce que c'est compréhensible quand je dis l'Elfe tout le temps ou est-ce que vous préférez que je mette son nom plutôt ? Au départ c'était pour faire un effet par rapport à un truc qui sera expliqué plus tard, mais j'ai peur que ça devienne incompréhensible à force… Surtout avec la tonne d'Elfes qui traînent autour d'elle… -_-'

_Legolas :_ Dont moi, qui me prend aussi des "l'Elfe" à tout va…

_DA7 :_ Oh ça va toi, je t'ai rien demand !

_Legolas :_ Je ne faisais qu'un simple commentaire.

_DA7 :_ Eh bien garde tes commentaires pour toi. -_-

_Legolas :_ Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

_Lecteurs :_ PARC'QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (j'avais bien devin ? ~_^)

A bientôt !

DreamAngel7


	4. Pied d'égalité

La prophétie des mondes ****

Me voilà repartie pour un quatrième chapitre, mais après ma bataille dans les Monts Brumeux, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire bien mieux. Enfin… mon imagination n'a pas dit son dernier mot !! Bonne lecture !

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Moon cat 22 :** Cool que ta punition soit finie, tu vas pouvoir nous pondre la suite de Dryäna ! (à moins qu'elle n'y soit déjà, j'ai pas encore été voir…) Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Legolas, je ne le torturerai pas plus que nécessaire !!! Mais il va continuer pendant un moment à se poser des questions. Et pour la réaction de Thranduil, sais pas encore si ce sera dans ce chapitre-là… -' Mais ce chapitre-là devrait pouvoir te faire patienter…

**Luthien.tin : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que le reste de mon histoire te paraîtra aussi bien écrit et cohérent que ces chapitres… J'ai toujours l'impression de transgresser un peu par rapport à l'original mais je fais ce que je peux. Tant mieux si je fais bien -

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn :** Beuh ! Les droits d'auteur c'est moi d'abord ! J'ai eu l'idée bien avant toi d'abord, na !! lol je sais pas si c'est vrai mais disons que l'idée date de la sortie ciné du premier film alors… accorde-moi le bénéfice du doute - Et j'ai été lire ta fic, faudra que j'y laisse une review un jour…

-------

**** Chapitre 4 : Pied d'égalité 

La petite compagnie remonta vers le nord pendant plusieurs jours, avant de trouver enfin le Sentier des Elfes, chemin tracé par les Elfes de la Forêt Noire et menant presque directement au palais de Thranduil. Legolas immobilisa son cheval devant le passage et admira les arbres avec un léger sourire emprunt de mélancolie.

-Voici les frontières de mon royaume, dit-il à l'Elfe.

-Il me parait bien sombre… murmura-t-elle.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, la rassura-t-il. Tant que nous ne sortirons pas du Sentier, les diverses créatures de cette forêt qui puissent nous être hostiles ne se montreront guère. Et nous arriverons vite au palais. Arrêtons-nous ici pour le reste la journée, nous partirons à la tombée de la nuit pour arriver un peu après le lever de la Soleil.

-Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de voyager de nuit dans un tel endroit ? objecta-t-elle.

-Le jour et la nuit ne font aucune différence ici, l'obscurité y est tout autant présente.

L'Elfe n'ajouta rien, guère rassurée à la pensée du voyage qui l'attendait. La présence de deux bons guerriers et du meilleur archer de la Forêt Noire n'y changeait rien.

Ils mirent pied à terre. L'Elfe s'était jointe à eux, mais Legolas la vit lancer de temps à autres un regard inquiet du côté de la Forêt. Il s'en amusa un premier temps, mais cette attitude la rendait distante. Elle n'écoutait pas avec attention. Même si elle ne disait rien, il lui semblait important qu'elle écoutât la conversation, qu'elle manifeste un intérêt quelconque pour eux.

Pourtant il ne dit rien. Il était déjà étonnant que ses deux compagnons n'aient encore parlé des étrangetés de l'Elfe, il ne voulait pas risquer d'attirer leur attention sur elle. A un moment elle dut se sentir observée, car elle croisa son regard et baissa aussitôt la tête. Etrange Elfe, vraiment. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de tel.

Ils reprirent la route à la nuit tombée, comme annoncé. Les chevaux se dirigèrent d'un bond pas vers le Sentier, puis entre les arbres. Legolas sentait les mains de l'Elfe crispées sur son dos. Un jour aventurière-guerrière, un autre petite elfe affolée. Un jour lointaine, un autre amicale. Une succession de contradictions. Il doutait de pouvoir la cerner un jour, et pourtant elle l'intriguait au plus au point, et il avait grande envie de la comprendre.

Un craquement entre les arbres et l'Elfe se plaqua contre lui dans un sursNut. Il sourit dans le noir. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse être aussi craintive en la voyant combattre ces Orcs sur la montagne ? Elle n'en était que plus fascinante, à vrai dire. Il voulait connaître ses secrets.

-Ne craigniez rien, dame Edhelwen, chuchota-t-il. Ils ne s'en prendront pas à nous. Détendez-vous.

Elle posa son front contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il ne put le voir mais elle ressemblait à une enfant perdue et effrayée, tout comme dans la grotte… Les deux compagnons, eux, le virent. Il leur semblait qu'elle cherchait à puiser en lui un sentiment de sécurité, mais une fois de plus, ils gardèrent cela pour eux.

Ils ne croisèrent personne tout le long de leur route. Si un Elfe se trouvait dans les environ, jamais il ne manifesta sa présence. Ils suivirent un long moment la Rivière Enchantée, à laquelle il ne fallait surtout pas boire sous peine de tomber profondément endormi de longues heures durant. Puis ils atteignirent la Rivière de la Forêt et le pont qui la traversait.

-Voici l'entrée du palais de mon père, dit Legolas.

-Une caverne ? s'étonna l'Elfe.

-Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence extérieure, dit-il avec un sourire. Ce palais ne ressemble en rien à la sombre grotte des Monts Brumeux. Mais nous y passons très peu de notre temps, et peu d'entre nous vivent à l'intérieur. Vous verrez quantité de petites huttes aux alentours, c'est là que les sujets de mon pères ont leur maison.

Un pâle rayon de soleil parvenait à percer le toit de branches et de feuilles et éclairait faiblement l'entrée de la caverne. Les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent à leur arrivées, comme sentant l'arrivée du prince des lieux. A l'intérieur, des torches rouges étaient allumées, éclairant de longs couloirs sinueux d'une teinte surnaturelle.

Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux à l'entrée, attachés à une sorte de barre taillée dans le roc, puis pénétrèrent dans la caverne. Les portes se refermèrent d'un coup sec mais sans bruit derrière eux. En regardant les nombreux croisements de chemins, l'Elfe se demanda comment ses compagnons, et même tous les Elfes de ce palais, pouvaient ne pas se perdre dans un tel dédale.

Ils croisèrent un garde Elfe qui, après un salut réglementaire à son prince, partit en courant prévenir son roi du retour de son fils. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle du trône, Thranduil était déjà assis sur son siège de bois.

L'Elfe ne le vit pas tout de suite. tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du roi, elle observait la décoration de la salle : de nombreuses colonnes soutenaient le plafond de pierre, avec de longues tiges de lierre sculptées de bas en haut, si parfaitement imitées qu'elles semblaient vraies. Son regard s'attarda enfin sur le Roi de Mirkwood.

Siégeant sur son fauteuil de bois ciselé de plantes plus vraies que nature et le front ceint par la couronne de baies et de feuilles rouges qu'il portait à l'automne, Thranduil dominait toute la salle par sa présence. L'Elfe se sentit insignifiante devant lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'estrade, Legolas tout devant, et les deux autres compagnons un peu plus loin en arrière, et s'inclinèrent, main droite sur le cœur. L'Elfe, un peu en retrait de Legolas, les imita, intimidée.

Thranduil se leva et descendit les quelques marches vers eux. L'Elfe crut qu'il allait prendre son fils dans ses bras, heureux de le voir sain et sauf au retour de Fondcombe. Mais il se contenta d'un signe de tête réjoui échangé avec Legolas avant de s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire heureux. Il prit sa main et se pencha pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

-Dame Edhelwen, votre présence m'honore, murmura-t-il.

Il éleva la main de l'Elfe avec les siennes et se tourna vers son peuple qui s'était réuni là à l'annonce du retour de Legolas. Celui-ci le regardait sans comprendre. Son père connaissait cette Elfe étrange ?

-Voici devant vous la Dame Edhelwen, aussi appelée Edhelraën, Grande Dame du Peuple Solitaire ! proclama-t-il.

Aussitôt les Elfes Sylvains l'acclamèrent. Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux. Edhelwen, l'Elfe errante, la princesse perdue du Peuple Solitaire ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle avait disparu depuis de longues années humaines, pour reparaître alors que le monde basculait peu à peu dans l'ombre ? L'expression de l'Elfe rejoignait quelque peu la sienne : incrédule, mais aussi effrayée.

-Et également une très ancienne amie, ajouta Thranduil un peu plus bas, pour l'Elfe, tout en enfermant doucement sa main entre les siennes. Nous avions cru vous avoir perdue pour toujours, Dame Edhelwen. Je suis soulagé qu'il n'en soit rien. Où donc avez-vous passé tout ce temps ?

Legolas la vit froncer les sourcils avec sévérité. Il craignit soudain qu'elle ne change encore, devenant l'Elfe cruelle qu'elle pouvait être parfois.

-Je n'en sais rien, Seigneur Thranduil, répondit-elle en esquissant une petiee révérence.

-Allons, allons, pas de cela avec moi, je vous en prie, nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps…

-Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mon Seigneur.

-Comment cela se peut-il ? demanda-t-il, passablement froissé.

-J'ai perdu tout souvenir de la vie que j'ai pu avoir en ces terres, reprit l'Elfe, une sombre lueur au fond des yeux qui fit tressaillir Legolas. Je suis un être sans mémoire d'aucun moment de sa vie. Et j'apprécierai qu'on me laisse en paix avec ce vide, et qu'en aucun cas on ne me rappelle sans cesse ce que j'ai pu vivre en ce monde.

Elle se retourna et descendit les marches en courant presque. Thranduil ne bougea pas, trop choqué pour faire un seul geste. L'assemblée s'était tue, ne comprenant pas comment l'Elfe avait pu oser hausser le ton devant leur Roi. Après un instant de flottement, Legolas sortit de sa léthargie pour courir après l'Elfe.

Il la trouva dehors, s'enfuyant à travers la cité sylvestre s'étendant de l'autre côté de la caverne. Il la rattrapa et lui saisit le poignet, la faisant s'arrêter. Elle se débattit mais il tint bon.

-Dame Edhelwen ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Lâchez-moi !

Elle parvint à dégager son poignet et se mit face à lui, les poings crispés. Son attitude étonnait de plus en plus Legolas.

-Laissez-moi en paix ! cria-t-elle.

-J'aimerai comprendre…

-Vous ne pourriez pas ! coupa-t-elle.

Il s'aperçut soudain que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'Elfe. Elle était bien plus sensible que la plupart des gens de leur race, quels qu'ils soient. Aucun Elfe ne pleure aussi facilement. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, à se fixes dans les yeux sans rien dire, puis l'Elfe fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à nouveau. Legolas la regarda courir, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis il secoua la tête et retourna voir son père. Il était porteur des nouvelles de Fondcombe…

-------

****

Il ressortit seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Son père n'avait manifesté aucune envie de savoir ce que son fils pouvait rapporter du Conseil d'Imladriss. Il lui avait annoncé que tout serait dit le lendemain lors d'une réunion qu'il avait organisée. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot à propos de l'Elfe, mais Legolas vit bien que son père était peiné. Lui-même se sentait honteux, bien qu'il n'ait pas à l'être.

Il erra un long moment sans but précis, cherchant machinalement à repérer l'Elfe ici ou là. Mais il ne la vit nulle part. L'inquiétude commençait à percer en lui, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre. Où donc était-elle partie ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire, dans cette forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

Elle n'apparut pas plus au magnifique repas qui fut donné le midi même. Longtemps après le festin qui se termina bien tard dans la soirée, Legolas s'avoua son inquiétude. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis l'altercation du matin. Elle avait totalement disparu. Alors que la mi nuit s'approchait à grands pas, Legolas partit à la recherche de l'Elfe, résolu à la trouver et à la ramener au palais. Peu importe si son humeur était mauvaise, il ne se laisserait plus faire.

Il chercha longtemps sans aucune piste pour l'aider. L'Elfe s'était comme volatilisée, peut-être même était-ce son but. Se trouvait-elle seulement encore dans les frontières de ce pays ? Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Soudain la menace des araignées géantes de la Forêt s'imposa à son esprit. Il eut une vision affreuse de l'Elfe aux prises avec ces abjectes créatures, ne pouvant se défendre et appelant en vain une aide qui ne viendrait jamais. Son cœur se serra et il força l'allure. Il devait la trouver.

Il arriva dans une partie peu fréquentée de la cité, où les ronces le disputaient aux grands hêtres si chers aux Elfes de ce pays. Ce lieu était plus sombre que le reste de la cité sylvestre mais cela n'affectait pas la vision de Legolas. Il promena rapidement le regard tout autour de lui, espérant apercevoir un signe de vie de l'Elfe. Mais rien, le silence et le calme l'environnait de toutes parts.

Alors qu'il allait renoncer et s'en retourner ailleurs, le cœur lourd, il perçut un léger bruit qui ne correspondait pas aux bruissements des arbres. Il n'était pas seul. Aussitôt il saisit son arc et le garda devant lui, prêt à tirer, tous les sens en alerte. Il se dirigea sans bruit vers la source du souffle, craignant un ennemi. Mais ce qu'il trouva lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Il remit son arme dans son dos d'un geste souple et s'avança silencieusement vers l'Elfe endormie contre un arbre.

Son expression apaisée se figea légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux paraissaient gonflés, comme si elle avait chaudement pleuré. Il étouffa alors un cri de surprise en voyant ses mains. Elles étaient profondément meurtries et ensanglantées. Il remarqua alors des marques sombres sur l'écorce de l'arbre. La scène n'était guère difficile à imaginer : l'Elfe en pleurs frappant l'arbre jusqu'au sang puis se laissant tomber au sol d'épuisement…

Il s'agenouilla et prit délicatement ses mains entre les siennes pour mieux les examiner. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il caressa doucement le dessus de ses mains en regardant son visage. Si beau, si torturé… Sous ses airs parfois durs, elle cachait une peine trop grande pour elle et son besoin d'aide. Chacune de ses actions devaient être guidées par ce chagrin qu'elle ne pouvait supporter seule. Elle devait se confier, et il la ferait parler…

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena au palais tout en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre prévue pour elle et la posa sur le lit. Puis il trouva un liquide désinfectant et des bandes de tissu et, n'ayant nullement l'envie d'alerter qui que ce soit sur ce qui s'était produit, il entreprit de soigner et bander les mains et les poignets foulés de l'Elfe. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux au premier contact du liquide sur sa peau.

-Désolé… murmura Legolas.

-Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal… répondit l'Elfe d'une voix mal assurée, les yeux fixés sur sa main pour éviter ceux de Legolas.

Son regard était troublé et menaçait de verser de nouvelles larmes. Legolas choisit le silence et reprit ses soins. Elle grimaça à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il désinfectait soigneusement les plaies.

-Quel est ce bijou ? demanda-t-il.

Il venait de voir à l'annulaire de l'Elfe un anneau ciselé.

-Est-il abîm ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soucieux, sans oser porter l'objet à son regard.

-Non, il est intact, répondit Legolas. Pas une seule éraflure.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant légèrement.

-Vous me rassurez, dit-elle. Je m'en serais voulue de l'avoir abîm

-Quelle valeur a-t-il à vos yeux ? voulut-il savoir.

-C'est l'anneau de mon peuple, répondit-elle, toujours sans croiser son regard. Chacun de nous en possède un, et chaque anneau est unique. L'or qui le compose et les gravures sont différents selon celui qui le possède. Celui-ci… est en or ambré, et celui de mon… d'Aranor est en or carmin. Seule… la famille royale reçoit des anneaux de telles couleurs, ce sont les teintes nobles… Tout cela, je le sais d'Aranor et d'Elrond, bien sûr… Je suis soulagée de le savoir intact…

Legolas remarqua sans difficulté les hésitations de l'Elfe chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son frère ou de son ascendance royale. Il décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet pour le moment, il ne fallait pas la brusquer pour obtenir ses confessions…

-Que représentent ces ciselures ? demanda-t-il.

-Des lys…

-Des lys ? répéta-t-il.

-D'après Aranor, ce choix était délibéré. Mais il a refusé de me l'expliquer.

Legolas prit une des bandes de tissu et commença à panser la main de l'Elfe. Ils restèrent de longs instants silencieux. Il ne savait trop s'il devait la faire parler maintenant ou attendre un meilleur moment. Il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais prête à s'ouvrir à lui, mais ce serait plus facile si elle était en confiance. Plus tard. Cela pouvait attendre encore un peu. Un tout petit peu.

-J'ai terminé, murmura-t-il en reposant doucement la main de l'Elfe sur les draps.

-Merci, prince Legolas… chuchota-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

-Cessez de m'appeler prince de la sorte, coupa-t-il, vous me parlez comme l'un des sujets de mon père. N'êtes-vous pas une princesse vous-même ?

-Non, ne croyez pas cela ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant des yeux alarmés vers lui. Je n'ai rien d'une princesse, croyez-moi ! Ne me traitez pas comme vous le faites, vous êtes trop bon pour moi, prince…

-Vous êtes mon égale, Edhelwen, répliqua Legolas, les sourcils froncés, quelque peu surpris par ces paroles. Je ne puis me comporter avec vous autrement que comme je le fais. Vous êtes la princesse du Peuple Solitaire, cela que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Je vous en prie…

-Je ne comprends pas votre attitude, Edhelwen, je suis désolé. Vous m'avez caché votre véritable rang et vous agissez de façon incompréhensible. Il vous faudra un jour justifier vos actes.

L'Elfe secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Il s'était à nouveau mis à briller de larmes contenues. Legolas sut que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Il posa sa main sur celle de l'Elfe et dit :

-Dormez, vous en avez besoin. Ne vous préoccupez pas du reste et profitez du repos qui vous est accordé. Je repasserai demain voir si vous allez bien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

-Prince…

Il se retourna et regarda l'Elfe. Elle semblait fragile, pelotonnée comme elle l'était à la tête de son lit.

-Transmettez mes excuses à votre père.. bien que je doute qu'il les accepte…Et… merci… Merci d'être là malgré moi…

Legolas hocha la tête et s'en alla. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Que le sommeil l'emporte et que la Lune rende ses songes les plus doux. Malgré elle… elle le méritait.

-------

****

-Elrond envoie une compagnie sur place dès le retour de tous les éclaireurs.

-Ainsi il envoie des gens à la mort…

Thranduil s'était réunis avec ses plus proches conseillers pour écouter les nouvelles de son fils. Le matin se levait paresseusement et quelques rayons de soleil parvenait jusqu'à eux, au travers des branches des hêtres.

-C'est la seule solution, dit Legolas, légèrement crispé. Tant que nous… que l'Anneau ne sera pas détruit, aucune amélioration n'est possible, les guerres continueront et le Seigneur Ténébreux étendra sa domination sur la Terre du Milieu. C'est une entreprise périlleuse, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais elle est nécessaire.

-C'est le moyen le plus sûr d'offrir à l'Ennemi ce qu'il cherche, contra un conseiller.

-Mais en voyez-vous un autre ?

-Qu'il envoie qui lui semble bon, trancha alors Thranduil. Si cette compagnie échoue, cela signifie que nous devions échouer, et que la terreur devait s'abattre sur nous. Que les Valar protègent ces hommes courageux et les aident à accomplir cette quête. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Sur ce…

Le Roi se leva, imité par ses conseillers.

-Sur ce, mes amis, je crois que cette réunion est terminée. Nous avons appris suffisamment et nous avons les réponses à nos questions.

Legolas le regarda partir avec ses conseillers sans dire un mot. Il se haïssait pour sa lâcheté. Il n'était pas parvenu à lui annoncer qu'il était du voyage, ce qui était sûrement la nouvelle la plus importante pour son père. Il avait été lâche, et il l'était encore. Quand arriverait-il à lui dire ?

Il se leva en secouant la tête, puis partit errer dans les couloirs du palais. Ses pas le conduisirent sournoisement jusque devant la chambre de l'Elfe. Les chambres du palais n'avaient pas de porte, simplement de fins rideaux transparents qui voletaient au gré du vent. Il posa la main sur le chambranle et observa l'Elfe.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur la terrasse, le dos droit, les mains posées sur les genoux et ses cheveux noirs flottant librement sur ses épaules, emportés par la brise. La Soleil dardait quelques rayons capricieux jusqu'à elle, faisant briller ses fines mèches d'ébènes d'un éclat irréel.

Il s'approcha sans bruit d'elle et regarda droit devant lui, admirant comme elle le lever du jour. Elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis Legolas prit la parole :

-J'ai transmis vos paroles à mon père, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, toujours immobile.

-Rien. Il est resté muet. Edhelwen…

Il se tourna vers elle mais ne rencontra que son profil, son visage résolument tourné vers l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait voir l'expression de ses yeux.

-Je n'ai pas insisté, hier, mais vous savez comme moi qu'il est grand temps de vous confier…

-Je n'ai aucune intention de me confier, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Que vous ayez l'intention ou non ne change rien, vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

-J'ai surtout besoin qu'on cesse de s'occuper de ma vie. Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi.

-Bien, dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit Legolas d'un ton irrité et déçu. Je vous laisse à cette solitude qui vous plait tant.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre d'un pas ferme. Si elle refusait son aide de cette façon, il n'allait certes pas la lui imposer. Qu'elle reste telle qu'elle était si elle voulait vivre sa vie ainsi. Elle verrait bien assez tôt son erreur, lorsqu'elle serait entièrement seule, sans personne auprès d'elle.

-_Prince Legolas !_ s'écria une vois emplie de tristesse.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie… dit l'Elfe d'une petite voix. Vous avez raison, je… je dois parler, mais c'est… c'est si dur ! Je vous en prie, ne me rejetez pas… J'ai tellement peur de ce que vous pourriez penser de moi…

Elle se tut et attendit, anxieuse. Il lui fit enfin face, se tournant lentement vers elle. Il vit alors ce qu'elle lui avait caché, sur la terrasse : elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et ses joues étaient encore brillantes. C'était le plus évident appel à l'aide qu'on lui ait jamais adressé. Il alla jusqu'à elle et leva la main vers son visage ruisselant de larmes, hésitant.

-Je suis prête à me confier à vous, si vous… voulez toujours entendre le récit insignifiant… d'Edhelraën… articula-t-elle avec difficultés.

De nouvelles larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux bleus. Legolas posa enfin sa main sur la joue d'Edhelwen et celle-ci ferma les yeux en tentant de retenir de nouveaux sanglots. Poussé par une impulsion soudaine, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas insignifiante, Edhelwen, soyez-en sûre, lui murmura-t-il. Défaites-vous de tous vos soucis et parlez-moi, je veux vous voir sourire…

-------

****

Euh… voilà.

_**DreamAngel7**_

_Legolas : _Bah quoi, tu pars comme ça sans rien dire ?__

_DA7 : _Tu veux que je dise quoi ?__

_Legolas :_ Bah ce que tu dis d'habitude, tu expliques, tu râles, tu cries de joie…

_DA7 :_ Tu veux vraiment ça ?

_Legolas :_ Bah c'est ce que tout le monde attend, non ? Et puis il faut que tu expliques pourquoi t'as fait tous ces délires avec moi et elle…

_DA7 :_ Euh…

_Legolas :_ Allez, quoi !

_DA7 gros soupir :_ OK… Bon alors que dire… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !!! Ça va, ça ?

_Legolas pas content et il le montre :_ Non. Tu ne tiens pas ta réputation avec ça.

_DA7 :_ Ah, OK, je vois… _voit pas du tout en fait…_ Bah je voulais faire un truc avec eux et puis surtout il fallait que j'introduise l'histoire de l'Elfe. Nan, en fait c'est juste des idées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit alors voilà, je les ai mises… C'est pas trop nul ? -° J'ai peur, j'ai peur… **_Pas tap !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. Edhelraën, l'insignifiante légende

La prophétie des mondes ****

Bon bah… voici l'heure des révélations, je crois… J'ai un peu peur pour ce chapitre : d'en dire trop, pas assez, trop court (et pas trop long, personne ne s'en plaint jamais de ça -), pas assez développé, etc… Sûr, il sera petit, après… je ne sais pas. Valar, aidez-moi !! '

Bon et puis en fait, vu qu'on a acheté un truc qui fait lecteur DVD et cassettes, vais enfin pouvoir regarder mes DVD chéris ! Oui enfin… Si mon père lâche la télé le soir…

_(désolée pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu… mais j'avais oublié de rédiger un passage… Je suis sûre que vous l'aviez vu… -- Donc voilà, maintenant il est fait)_

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Moon cat 22 :** Si ça te fait de la peine que ma p'tite Edhelwen n'aille pas bien, alors ça veut dire que tu l'aimes bien, suis contente, moi, d'un coup ! Je sais pas si ça annonce vraiment quelque chose de mauvais, mais ça annonce quelque chose d'important, ça, tu peux en être sûre… Et je penserai à te laisser une review à l'occasion, et sur tes trois fics que j'aime beaucoup ! Moi aussi accro à Gundam !

-------

**** Chapitre 5 : Edhelraën, l'insignifiante légende… 

Dans la vallée de Fondcombe, les jours coulaient paisiblement pour tous. Mais dans une pièce de la maison d'Elrond, une discussion importante avait lieu. N'étaient présents ni Arwen, ni même Aranor, pourtant tous deux touchés de plus près par le propos que les deux interlocuteurs.

-Soupçonneriez-vous la même chose que moi, maître Elrond ?

-Si encore je savais ce que vous pensiez, répliqua Elrond avec un léger sourire. Mais l'esprit des Istaris est aussi insondable que les profondeurs du ciel, et le vôtre l'est bien plus, autant que cela soit possible… Cependant je suis tourmenté. J'ai toujours considéré Edhelwen comme une fille, Gandalf.

-Tout comme Aragorn lorsqu'il fut élevé en vos terres, remarqua le vieux Magicien.

-Lui-même l'a quelque peu fréquentée. J'ignore s'ils ont tissé quelque lien… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai longtemps redouté qu'il soit arrivé quelque malheur à Edhelwen, et à présent je suis inquiété par ses réactions. Elle est si différente, Gandalf !

-Bien sûr, qui ne le serait pas ?

-Ne vous amusez pas à cela avec moi, Gandalf, vous voyez parfaitement où je veux en venir. Vous l'avez connue, vous aussi, en d'autres temps…

-C'est exact, et je garde d'elle le souvenir d'une Elfe guerrière plutôt hors du commun. Elle était déjà très différente des Elfes…

-Elle avait un tempérament de feu, convint Elrond. Mais depuis son retour…Je ne retrouve plus en elle l'Elfe Solitaire qu'elle devrait être. Quelque chose a changé, Gandalf, quelque chose de bien plus profond que les conséquences de cette amnésie, et vous l'avez vu également, ne le niez pas.

-J'admets en effet que nous n'avons plus affaire à l'Edhelwen que nous avons connu. Mais je ne sais à quoi tient ce changement et seul le temps sera à même de nous le révéler…

---

****

Quelques rayons du soleil matinal éclairaient une petite rotonde d'une lueur orangée. Le lierre s'accrochait autour des fines colonnes ouvragées et grimpaient jusque sur le toit, pour retomber ensuite en nombreuses tiges entremêlées. La rotonde de pierre communiait avec la Nature d'une façon presque magique et offrait un havre de paix reposant.

La végétation s'épanouissait, tout autour, et des fleurs aussi diverses que belles à regarder déployaient leurs pétales en une symphonie de couleurs éclatantes ou pâles. L'air était empli de douces fragrances, entêtantes et apaisantes.

Dans cet éden isolé au cœur d'une sombre forêt, deux êtres à la pure beauté elfique se frayaient un passage entre les grandes feuilles pour parvenir jusqu'à la rotonde émeraude et nacre. L'un avait revêtu les habits du prince de ce pays, qui rehaussait sa dignité naturelle. La seconde silhouette ne portait qu'une légère robe elfique, la plus simple qui soit, mais qui ne cachait rien de sa grâce et de sa majesté, pourtant ternies par sa tristesse apparente.

Elle releva la tête en arrivant devant la rotonde, et sa tristesse céda pour quelques instants la place à l'émerveillement. Elle s'avança entre les colonnes, gravissant les deux petites marches qui menaient au centre de l'édifice, sous l'œil ravi de son compagnon, qui la suivit sous le dôme de roc et de végétation.

-C'est tellement beau ici, murmura-t-elle. Mais ai-je vraiment le droit de me tenir l ? ajouta-t-elle plus bas, s'assombrissant.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda Legolas en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pour la même raison que celle qui me fait agir comme je le fais depuis le début…

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'Elfe et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Racontez-moi…

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, répondit-elle en se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule.

Elle s'éloigna de lui sans un regard et posa sa main sur une colonne, regardant loin devant elle, à travers les plantes. Elle se tut un moment et Legolas crut qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Mais au moment où il allait parler, elle reprit la parole :

-Il était une Elfe, grande et noble princesse de son peuple. D'elle, je sais peu de choses. Seulement ce que des gens proches d'elle m'en ont dit. Elle était aventurière, comme chacun de ses semblables. Les Elfes Solitaires sont des êtres voyageurs et obstinément seuls, et elle n'échappait pas à ce sort, elle était même la plus aventureuse et solitaire parmi eux. Personne ne sait combien de fois elle a parcouru la Terre du Milieu dans son intégralité, mais on dit qu'elle la connaît mieux que personne. Mais cela, vous devez le savoir depuis bien longtemps…

Legolas était déconcerté par la façon dont l'Elfe parlait d'elle-même, comme si elle était étrangère à elle-même. Cette distance l'effrayait. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Elle semblait refuser sa vie passée, comme doutant de l'avoir vécu ou voulant s'en détacher. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, de quelque manière que ce soit, mais il craignait de la voir se renfermer. L'Elfe reprit :

-Puis, lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages, en l'an 2995 de cet âge, elle disparut. Jamais plus personne n'entendit parler d'elle. Jusqu'à il y a peu, et la légende oubliée refit surface. De nombreux Elfes, de nombreux Hommes tentèrent de la retrouver, elle, Edhelraën l'Elfe perdue, durant ces années. Toujours leur quête resta infructueuse. La princesse Elfe n'était tout simplement plus en ces terres. Où elle se trouvait, personne n'en sut jamais rien. Mais elle reparut, alors que tout espoir devenait vain.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'appuya sur le bord de la balustrade. Elle joignit les mains devant elle, les yeux rivés sur les dalles de pierre, évitant de croiser le regard désolé de Legolas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit :

-De cette disparition, bien sûr, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je n'en connais pas les circonstances. Je n'en sais guère plus sur celles de mon retour… dit-elle tout bas. Je ne garde aucune mémoire sur tout ce qui a précédé mon réveil, à Imladriss. Et surtout… je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où j'ai pu disparaître si longtemps…

Elle leva un visage bouleversé vers lui.

-Je ne sais rien, gémit-elle. Je ne me souviens de rien, je n'ai pas de vie avant celle que je vis aujourd'hui auprès de vous !

Elle détourna à nouveau le regard, tentant de retenir de nouvelles larmes. Legolas voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait comment la soulager, aussi restait-il immobile à l'écouter, alors qu'elle luttait contre ses sanglots. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de parler.

-Tout ceci n'éclaire pas mon attitude, j'en suis consciente. Mais… même si je ne sais rien des événements passés, je sens, au fond de moi… Je ne saurais l'expliquer… Et j'ai peur…

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? demanda-t-il, rompant enfin son silence.

-De vous, de vos pensées, cela n'a aucun sens… mais j'ai peur…

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Legolas s'avança enfin vers elle et la prit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

-Vous n'avez pas à redouter quoi que ce soit de ma part, Edhelwen, dit-il. Je ne me permettrais pas de vous juger, sachez que vous avez dores et déjà mon amiti

-Malgré mon comportement envers vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Malgré vous, répondit-il, se rappelant ses propres paroles de la veille. Je sais que vous avez vos raisons, mais en parlez vous aiderait sûrement à vous sentir mieux. Continuez, et n'ayons donc pas peur de vos paroles…

-Je ne suis pas une Elfe, déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, le temps que Legolas s'imprègne de cette phrase. L'Elfe attendait sa sentence. Elle repensa à ces deux Elfes qui avaient fui, dans les Monts Brumeux, et au mépris que Legolas leur avait manifesté par la suite, lorsqu'il avait reparlé d'eux. Il devait être facile de le décevoir…

-Ne dites donc pas de sottises, dit alors Legolas en souriant.

Elle releva un regard surpris vers lui. Il ne la croyait donc pas ?

-Ne doutez jamais de cela, Dame Edhelwen, vous êtes une véritable Elfe, issue du Peuple Solitaire, dit-il.

-Pourtant je ne me sens pas d'appartenance à cette race, Legolas ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne me sens pas Elfe ! Je suis étrangère, ici, au milieu de gens de votre race… Etrangère en ces terres…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est une sensation curieuse… J'ai le sentiment de n'avoir jamais foulé ces terres que tous prétendent me voir connaître si bien… Comme si je n'étais pas d'ici… C'est cela qui m'a rendue si agressive. J'avais peur de cette différence que je ressentais entre moi et ce qui m'entourait… Entre moi et vous, qui êtes si prompt à vous préoccuper de moi…

Elle se dégagea, et garda la tête baissée. Legolas ressentit un pincement au cœur. Allait-elle encore se montrer distante avec lui ? Maintenant qu'elle s'était confiée sur ses angoisses ?

-Je n'ai pas fini… déclara-t-elle tout bas.

Que pouvait-elle avoir encore à dire ?

-Je ne vous avais jamais vu… pourtant… vous m'étiez familier… Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je dois également vous avouer que… il en va de même pour tous ceux qui se sont proposés pour être membre de la Compagnie, au Conseil… Je ne vous ai jamais vus, mais je vous connais…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient brillants.

-Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie ? Moi même, je ne suis pas sûre de saisir, mais je sais que c'est là l'énigme la plus importante de toute mon histoire.

-Ne me dites plus jamais que vous êtes insignifiante, Princesse Edhelraën… fut tout ce que Legolas trouva à répondre.

-Vous ne comprenez pas…

-Je comprends que vous êtes perdue et que vous avez besoin d'aide, répondit-il en la prenant à nouveau par les épaules. Et je suis prêt à vous l'apporter.

Mais l'Elfe secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

-Je suis indigne de votre amitié… murmura-t-elle. Par mes actes, mais aussi par ce que je suis. Tous me disent princesse Elfe, mais je ne suis rien de cela, et qui n'est rien, ne mérite pas l'affection d'un prince tel que vous. Vous feriez bien mieux de changer votre attitude envers moi avant que l'on ne comprenne votre erreur.

Legolas sourit, avec compassion et tendresse. Il prit les mains de l'Elfe dans les siennes et les fit se rejoindre contre son torse.

-Vous resterez encore longtemps un mystère pour moi, princesse, mais je sais à présent ce qui vous tourmente, et je n'en serai que plus compréhensif. Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de ces vingt années perdues, peut-être est-ce parce que votre esprit le refuse. Je ne veux pas conjecturer sur le sort qui a été le vôtre, je ne puis le faire. Mais je puis vous aider à vivre avec cela, mais…

Il chercha son regard. Devant son soudain silence, l'Elfe releva son visage vers lui, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Je puis le faire, uniquement si vous acceptez mon aide, reprit Legolas. Si vous m'acceptez, moi, en tant qu'ami… Ne restez pas seule face à vos démons, vous ne pouvez les combattre en solitaire comme vous l'avez toujours fait par le passé. Je veux vous aider, vous ne pouvez rien à cela, mais si vous me repousser, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous…

Elle libéra ses mains de l'emprise de celles de Legolas et passa à côté de lui en chuchotant :

-Je suis navrée… Cela est impossible, autant pour vous que pour moi…

Legolas soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si dure à approcher ? Elle se confiait à lui pour, l'instant d'après, mieux le repousser encore… Et maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus, il ne se sentait plus capable de l'abandonner à son sort. Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle, n'importe quoi…

-Venez avec moi, lui dit-il.

Il descendit les deux marches de la rotonde et s'engagea plus profondément dans la forêt luxuriante qui s'offrait à eux, contraste total avec le reste du territoire des Elfes Sylvains. L'Elfe le suivit en silence, se demandant où il l'emmenait. Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste clairière brillamment éclairée par le soleil du matin. Elle était délimitée par une rangée d'arbres aux couleurs claires, desquelles pendaient des longues lianes aux petites fleurs aux couleurs pastel. Au sol, des bosquets multicolores ajoutaient à la touche vivante et colorée du lieu. Tout semblait animé de vie par les rayons orangés du soleil. L'herbe même semblait se mouvoir pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

-C'est magnifique… s'extasia l'Elfe, de nouveau radieuse, s'avançant au centre de la verte clairière. Mais où sommes-nous donc ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Legolas.

-Dans mon jardin secret, répondit celui-ci malicieusement.

-Votre… jardin secret ? répéta l'Elfe, troublée. Pourquoi me montrez-vous cela?

-Vous m'avez révélé ce qui vous tourmentait, princesse Edhelwen, j'ai voulu vous livrer une partie de mes secrets…

L'Elfe baissa la tête vers ses mains jointes. Legolas vit la honte se peindre sur son visage. Malgré ses refus, il continuait à la considérer comme une amie intime… Elle se sentait mal de lui refuser son amitié alors qu'il lui donnait la sienne si librement.

-Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? dit-elle tout bas.

-Je veux vous aider.

-Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle. Je ne fais que vous montrer du mépris, je vous repousse sans cesse… Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous ?

Legolas hésita.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Tout comme vous ne savez pas clairement ce qui vous pousse à me rejeter. Je crois pouvoir être capable de bien plus si vous m'y forcez… ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

L'Elfe éclata soudain en sanglots. Sans hésiter, Legolas se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, préférant ignorer ce nouvel indice de sa partie non-elfique.

_-Les Elfes ne pleurent pas !_ cria-t-elle.

-Edhelwen, je vous en prie, tout va bien à présent, murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Nous éclaircirons ensemble les mystères qui vous entourent. Nous saurons la vérité et vous pourrez enfin reprendre une nouvelle vie…

-Mais vous partirez, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous prendrez bientôt la route du sud et vous ferez tout pour me laisser derrière vous…

A cela, Legolas ne sut que répondre…

-------

****

J'avais bien dit que ce serait court, mais vous comprendrez facilement que c'était dur de faire plus long… Mais je voulais absolument faire un chapitre basé uniquement sur l'histoire de notre nouvelle Elfe préférée (lol) et même la petite partie du début n'a été rajoutée qu'après… Enfin… retour taille normale au prochain chapitre…

Au fait, vous avez pensé quoi de son histoire ? On apprend des choses ou on savait déjà tout avant ? Je sais plus où j'en suis, moi… -- Bon et puis le prochain chapitre sera moins QQ la praline… Mais bon, pour celui-là, fallait c'qui fallait… Je hais ce chapitre --

DreamAngel7


	6. Seigneur Thranduil, pardonnez moi

La prophétie des mondes ****

Après un immense retard accumulé pour cause de passage obligé au baccalauréat etc… je reprends ma plume (euh… mon clavier…) et je vous fais la suite ! Il était temps que je m'y remette… Au fait, question résultats, bah… J'AI MON BAC ! J'AI MON BAC !!! Bref, il est temps de reprendre le travail là où je l'avais laissé, au boulot !

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Nanou :** Avec un chapitre de retard, réponse à ta review (honte à moi lol). OUI ! Tu peux me féliciter ! J'adore ça ! lol Doucement quand même, y'a le risque que je prenne la grosse tête lol. Gros merci pour les gentils mots que tu me laisses à chaque fois…

**Moon Cat 22 :** Yes ! Encore une accro à GW ! Ça m'fait penser que j'ai abandonné toutes mes fics GW paske y'a personne qui les lit m'enfin… Ça m'fait du temps en plus pour toutes les autres fics sur lesquelles je bosse, plus les bouquins… Bref. Pour ma tite Edhel, on saura qui elle est, t'inquiète ! Mais pas tout de suite… lol Patience, patience, ça vient…

**Aureliebloom :** Contente que ça te plaise, j'ai une revieweuse en plus, yeah !!! Désolée de pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt mais c'était pas trop humainement possible pour moi… J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas et que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner…

-------

**** Chapitre 6 : Seigneur Thranduil, pardonnez-moi 

S'il était connu sur toute la Terre du Milieu que les Elfes Solitaires étaient très différents de tous les autres peuples elfiques, il en était une parmi eux qui s'éloignait encore bien plus de tout ce qui faisait un Elfe. Après avoir confié ses craintes les plus profondes au prince de Mirkwood, celle-ci dut se résoudre à affronter le père de ce dernier. Ce ne fut bien sûr pas de son propre chef que cette décision fut prise, mais elle dut malgré tout reconnaître qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'y soustraire.

C'est ainsi que Legolas se trouva à conduire celle qui fut récemment encore l'Elfe Perdue à travers le palais de son père, à la recherche de ce dernier. S'il lui avait déjà transmis les excuses de l'Elfe, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que tout était oublié, le plus dur restait encore à faire : les réconciliations. Il n'était peut-être pas si facile que cela de décevoir Legolas, mais il en allait autrement pour Thranduil.

Ils trouvèrent le Roi de la Forêt Noire assis sur son fauteuil sculpté de la grande salle, songeur. Legolas voulut le rejoindre mais l'Elfe stoppa dès qu'elle l'entrevit. Elle ne voulut plus avancer. Elle serrait dans ses deux mains celle de Legolas et regardait fixement dans la direction du Roi, lequel ne les avait pas encore remarqués.

-Edhelwen… chuchota Legolas.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux écarquillés par l'appréhension, étreignant plus fort sa main dans les siennes.

-Je ne me sens pas encore prête… dit-elle pour toute réponse.

-Vous ne vous sentirez jamais prête, répliqua-t-il. Je vous en prie, cessez de vous conduire comme une enfant effrayée, vous n'allez pas au devant de la mort !

L'Elfe le fixa d'un air étonné, puis un léger sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Thranduil puis ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

-Allons-y, dit-elle. Avant que je ne faiblisse à nouveau…

Legolas sourit. Enfin elle se montrait raisonnable. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle du trône, main dans la main, l'Elfe légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Thranduil leva la tête vers eux alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au bas de l'estrade. De songeuse, son expression devint sensiblement hostile. L'Elfe baissa les yeux devant son regard inquisiteur et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Legolas.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement Thranduil, provoquant un léger tressaillement chez l'Elfe.

Legolas sentit qu'il devait intervenir, sous peine que la situation n'empire au lieu de s'améliorer. Il s'avança avec l'intention évidente de parler mais son père leva la main pour lui imposer le silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'Elfe hésitante.

-Mon fils m'a déjà fait part de vos… excuses, dit-il avec un dédain non dissimulé. Mais cela ne justifie pas votre attitude. Legolas, je te prie de ne pas te mêler plus avant de cette histoire, ajouta-t-il devant une nouvelle tentative de son fils.

Legolas céda, l'air sombre. Il était rare qu'il tienne tête à son père, et à dire vrai, cela ne s'était encore jamais produit. Même s'il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses, il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre écart de conduite. Mais il n'en lâcha pas pour autant la main de l'Elfe. Il la pressa brièvement pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait malgré son silence.

-Je vous demande pardon… murmura l'Elfe si bas que l'on eut pu confondre sa voix avec une légère brise. J'ai très mal agi depuis mon retour sur ces terres et je vous prie de m'en excuser…

Thranduil fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien pendant un moment. Legolas ne sut dire si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe. Il aurait aimé tenter une autre approche, mais la crainte que son père ne le prenne mal le retint. Il sentait l'Elfe crispée contre lui, n'osant pas croiser le regard du Roi. Celui-ci finit par émettre un long soupir.

-Il me semble que nous avons quelques points à éclaircir ensemble, Edhelwen, dit-il d'un ton moins rude. Je ne vous cacherai pas que votre attitude m'a profondément déçu, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. Cependant, s'il existe des raisons valables à cela, que je sois mis au courant au plus tôt, afin que je juge si vous êtes malgré tout encore digne de la confiance et de l'amitié que j'ai placées en vous il y a maintenant si longtemps.

L'Elfe se risqua à lever le regard vers lui. Elle fut surprise d'y voir un mélange de sévérité et de tristesse. Elle se rendit soudain compte que cet Elfe souverain devait entretenir d'étroites relations d'amitié avec elle, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Peut-être même la considérait-il comme une fille, au même titre que Legolas… Mais même sans aller jusque-là, les sentiments qu'il montrait à cet instant étaient suffisants pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'estimait bien plus que comme une simple héritière royale.

-Je me suis laissée emporter par ma peur, je vous promets que cela n'arrivera plus, dit-elle.

-Votre peur ? répéta Thranduil. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je… hésita-t-elle. Vous me connaissiez… Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, pas ici… Je suis encore si peu habituée à ce monde…

Thranduil se leva et s'approcha de l'Elfe, laquelle eut un mouvement de recul. Legolas la sentit trembler lorsque le Roi avança une main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue.

-Ainsi donc… commença Thranduil. Vous avez disparu depuis si longtemps, je ne devrais pas être étonné… Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs, ceux d'avant votre retour parmi nous ?

-Je n'en ai aucun, Seigneur… avoua l'Elfe d'une voix basse et vacillante.

-J'ai envoyé nombre de mes hommes à votre recherche, princesse, et toujours tous sont revenus seuls… Aranor est-il prévenu ? demanda-t-il à Legolas.

-Oui, père. Il était à Fondcombe lorsque nous sommes partis.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée porter de message à votre peuple, Edhelwen ?

-Je ne saurais où les trouver, Seigneur, ils n'ont pas de demeure fixe et j'ai perdu tout souvenir des endroits où ils pourraient être.

-Je pense qu'Aranor s'est chargé de cette tâche, père, ajouta Legolas.

Thranduil resta pensif un moment, le regard fixé sur le visage de l'Elfe. Puis il reprit :

-N'a-t-il donné aucune nouvelle sur le devenir de son peuple, Legolas ? J'ai ouï dire qu'il y avait eu quelques problèmes…

-Je ne suis au courant de rien, père…

-Le nombre d'Elfes Solitaires a diminué, coupa l'Elfe. Je ne sais combien ils… nous étions il y a de cela vingt ans, mais nous ne sommes aujourd'hui guère plus que… Il reste huit d'entre nous, Seigneur… termina-t-elle tout bas.

-Huit ? HUIT ? s'écria Thranduil. Quelle lourde perte, assurément ! Que je comprends à présent la douleur de votre peuple ! Voilà la raison de si longs silences. Les derniers temps ont été durs pour tous et qui sait où leurs pas les ont menés et ce qu'ils ont pu traverser… Savez-vous qui sont les six autres ? Je ne peux croire à pareille nouvelle…

-Je ne sais malheureusement rien sur eux, répondit l'Elfe d'une voix déçue. J'aimerais pouvoir vous le dire, mais personne ne m'en a parlé et je n'avais guère le cœur à en savoir davantage…

-Cela ne fait rien, Edhelwen, la rassura le Roi. Je l'apprendrai sans doute bien assez tôt. Mais le Peuple Solitaire vient de trouver une raison de se réjouir. Sa princesse perdue est enfin de retour, et c'est là tout l'espoir qu'il a forgé lors de ces deux décennies. Profitons de votre présence pour nous réjouir également. Legolas, je veux qu'un banquet soit organisé ce soir-même en l'honneur de Dame Edhelwen.

Legolas hésita. Il savait que l'Elfe redoutait ce genre d'attitude, que son père venait de porter à l'extrême. Et il ne savait si elle lui tiendrait rigueur de la laisser seule avec son père. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, l'Elfe écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

-Je vous en prie, ne vous donnez pas cette peine pour moi !

L'expression de Thranduil redevint sévère.

-Ne sous-estimez jamais votre importance aux yeux de tous, Edhelwen, dit-il. Je comprends que vous puissiez avoir peur de toute cette attention dont vous ne parvenez à saisir la raison, mais vous ne pourrez rien contre la joie qui s'emparera des peuples lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous êtes en vie, d'autres se montreront plus empressés que moi. Vous avez le devoir de ne pas les décevoir.

L'Elfe baissa la tête en geste de soumission. Le visage du Roi se détendit et il sourit. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et de l'autre lui releva le menton.

-Souriez, mon enfant, dit-il. Je n'aimerais pas que votre retour soit entaché de larmes inutiles, alors qu'il ne devrait être que source de joie pour tous… M'accorderez-vous la faveur de votre présence ce soir ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis s'inclina devant lui.

-Il en sera selon votre désir, Seigneur, dit-elle.

-Bien. Legolas, qu'attends-tu donc ?

Mais Thranduil n'eut pas besoin de la réponse de son fils pour connaître la réponse. Le bref regard que celui-ci avait jeté à l'Elfe lui suffit. Il esquissa un sourire bienveillant.

-Je te la confie, Legolas, dit-il, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler. Veille à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Et donne les ordres nécessaires pour le banquet, je veux que tout soit parfait. Bien, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, nous nous reverrons ce soir.

Legolas s'inclina légèrement et fit demi-tour, persuadé d'être aussitôt suivi par l'Elfe. Mais la voix de la jeune fille l'arrêta. Il se retourna pour la trouver inclinée devant son père.

-Seigneur, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur… disait-elle.

-Je vous écoute.

-J'aimerais, si cela est possible, que… que vous… que l'on ne me parle plus de mon passé… C'est un assez difficile pour moi… J'aimerais que personne n'essaye de me rappeler un quelconque souvenir…

Thranduil laissa paraître sa surprise. Il accepta pourtant, non sans hésiter, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette demande particulière. Quelqu'un qui refuserait de retrouver les moindres bribes de son pass ? Cela ne s'était jamais vu… Il la détailla du regard, cherchant dans son attitude une réponse à ses interrogations. Il remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à vos mains ? voulut-il savoir.

L'Elfe ouvrit alors de grands yeux et cacha vivement ses mains derrière son dos, comme si ce geste pouvait faire oublier au Roi les fins bandages qui les entouraient. Elle tourna la tête vers Legolas, espérant trouver chez lui un peu d'aide, en vain.

-Ce n'est rien de grave, Seigneur, dit-elle. Elles sont simplement égratignées. Je n'ai pas fait très attention, ce matin, et…

Elle conclut sa phrase par un hochement de tête, sans regarder Thranduil. Puis elle alla rejoindre Legolas et ils sortirent de la salle. Ils parcoururent de longs couloirs éclairés de chandelles en silence. Ils croisèrent quelques Elfes, dont certains étaient des gardes et d'autres non, et toujours elle se tenait un peu en arrière de son compagnon. Elle se demanda brièvement où exactement ils se rendaient, et si le chemin était encore long. Mais une autre pensée reprit la place. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'un des corridors, elle finit par demander :

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à votre père pour mes mains ?

Legolas continua d'avancer et répondit sans se retourner :

-Je vous aurai aidée, mais cela aurait paru plus suspect que ce ne l'était déjà.

Il s'immobilisa et lui fit face. N'ayant pas prévu cet arrêt, l'Elfe faillit se cogner à lui. Elle recula un peu, les joues rosissantes, mais Legolas lui saisit une de ses mains. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Sans un mot, il détacha la bande et la déroula. Bientôt la main de l'Elfe fut nue. Et parfaitement lisse. Elle surprit un sourire sur le visage de Legolas.

-Vous guérissez étonnamment vite pour une non-Elfe, dit-il.

-Je vous en prie…

-Excusez-moi.

Il prit l'autre main de l'Elfe et recommença. Les plaies avaient cicatrisé à une vitesse surprenante et il n'en restait plus une trace. L'Elfe les observa sous tous les angles et se les massa, voulant vérifier par elle-même ce que ses yeux lui criaient.

-Vous aviez raison, ce n'était rien de grave, dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Pour un Humain, où n'importe quelle autre créature, ces blessures ne seraient pas parties aussi facilement. Vous n'avez aucune cicatrice, aucune marque.

-N'essayez pas de me convaincre, prince, dit-elle sombrement. Vous ne pouvez rien contre ce sentiment. Je ne suis pas Elfe. Ni Humaine. Je ne suis aucun des deux, ou peut-être les deux à la fois… Comment même pouvez-vous être sûrs que je sois Edhelwen ? Vous semblez tous si persuadés de cela… Alors que je lui ressemble si peu…

Elle passa devant Legolas pour lui montrer que la discussion était terminée. Il reprit le chemin des cuisines à contre-cœur, sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, les Elfes présents esquissèrent une petite révérence. L'Elfe ne sut si c'était pour leur prince ou pour elle, elle préférait croire que c'était pour lui, ce qui était le plus probable. Legolas donna ses ordres au chef cuisinier qui promit de donner le meilleur de lui-même, non sans jeter un regard étrange à l'Elfe, toujours mi-cachée derrière Legolas. Celle-ci, effrayée, se rapprocha légèrement du prince.

---

****

Un large rayon de soleil tombait sur le sol de la grande pièce, l'illuminant toute entière de ses feux ardents de début d'après-midi. Cet endroit était le seul dans toute la Forêt Noire, avec la rotonde et le jardin secret du Prince, à bénéficier ainsi de la caresse de la Soleil. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que les Elfes de Mirkwood en firent un lieu de repos et de paix, où ils venaient parfois profiter de son silence et de sa lumière qui rendait toute chose plus facile pour l'esprit.

Par les grandes fenêtres soufflait un vent frais qui soulevait les fins rideaux vert pâle en vaporeuses ondulations. Les Elfes ne se souciaient pas d'empêcher la pièce de refroidir, car ils ne ressentaient ni les rigueurs de l'hiver, ni les chaleurs de l'été. Et beaucoup d'entre eux venaient simplement s'asseoir sur le sol et observer les mouvements aériens du tissu vert dans la clarté d'un rayon matinal.

Le jour, nul n'était besoin d'éclairer comme tout le reste du palais. La nuit, on allumait simplement une dizaine de torches, cela suffisait à garder la beauté du lieu, et renforçait alors son aspect mystérieux et mélancolique, que les Elfes appréciaient tant.

Le long des murs était rangé un nombre impressionnant de livres pour la plupart elfiques, mais ici et là se trouvaient aussi quelques ouvrages d'Hommes et, plus surprenant encore, deux de Nains. De nombreux parchemins très anciens étaient également conservés entre ces murs. Cette bibliothèque comptait parmi les plus importantes et les plus riches de toute la Terre du Milieu, après les imposantes archives de Minas Tirith, et il n'était pas surprenant de voir quelque grand sage ou vieux Magicien venir y faire quelques recherches.

Même si la plupart des langages utilisés dans ces textes lui étaient absolument incompréhensibles, l'Elfe s'émerveilla devant la quantité de livres qui s'offrait à sa vue. Elle s'avança à pas hésitants, cherchant à tout voir, à tout graver dans sa mémoire d'un seul regard. Legolas sourit de la voir soudain si différente. Il semblait que la vie et la joie l'habitaient à nouveau, comme elles avaient dû le faire il y avait si longtemps. Elle n'était plus l'Elfe Perdue, ni même une Elfe guerrière, elle n'était plus qu'une jeune fille heureuse face au plus beau cadeau qui puisse lui être fait.

Il doutait qu'elle ne trouve véritablement son bonheur dans ces livres qu'elle ne pourrait lire, n'en comprenant pas la langue ni les symboles, mais malgré tout il avait pu lui rendre le sourire. Ainsi qu'une innocence insoupçonnée. Et c'était là tout ce qu'il désirait. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de lui faire oublier ce qui l'accablait pour faire ressortir la vraie Edhelwen, celle qui souriait probablement aux astres du ciel et aux créatures de la Nature, celle qui chanterait mille berceuses à la Lune de sa voix d'or, et qui réchaufferait un cœur de ses yeux ciel de printemps illuminés…

Elle fut néanmoins celle qui réchauffa son propre cœur, d'un simple regard qui suffit à lui faire comprendre combien elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir amenée ici, bien plus que ses paroles prononcées d'une voix qui lui sembla aussi claire que la plus douce des musiques. Et c'est avec une larme de cristal qu'elle l'étreignit contre elle avant de partir à la découverte de ce que ce lieu, si magique pour elle, pouvait lui dévoiler. Elle était impulsive, bien plus que n'importe lequel des Elfes qu'il connaissait. Un peu comme il pouvait l'être, parfois…

Il s'assit au bord d'une fenêtre et l'observa, tandis qu'elle parcourait les tranches des livres, l'air indécis, puis en prenait un au hasard pour le parcourir du regard, fascinée par les runes elfiques qui en couvraient les pages. Il ne cessait de s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait pris cette jeune fille sous son aile, elle ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche… Mais en la voyant si candide et pleine de vie, il comprenait et ne regrettait pas.

Il songea un instant à celle qu'elle avait dû être, dans une autre vie, semblait-il. Cette Elfe guerrière à qui rien ne faisait peur, la plus acharnée et cruelle de son peuple. La créature qui connaissait mieux que quiconque les moindres recoins de la Terre du Milieu. Elle avait raison, elle ressemblait si peu à tout cela ! Qu'avait-elle pu donc vivre pendant ces vingt-trois années, qui puisse ainsi retenir sa mémoire prisonnière et la transformer aussi radicalement ? Avait-elle perdu toute innocence pour en retrouver ici, sans les chaînes de son passé, toute la splendeur ?

Il était persuadé que ce changement était dû à ces années perdues, que ce qu'elle avait traversé durant cette période l'avait bouleversée au point de lui faire renier tout ce qu'elle avait été auparavant, pour tout recommencer, avec de nouvelles bases. Il connaissait quelques récits sur ses aventures, et il lui avait toujours paru que l'Elfe sanguinaire qui y était décrite manquait cruellement de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Tout le contraire de la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui, qui ne demandait qu'à être entourée de tendresse, mais refusait de l'admettre. Peut-être avait-elle pris conscience de ce qu'elle était devenue…

-De quoi celui-ci parle-t-il ?

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher de lui, un livre à la main. Livre qu'elle tendait à ce moment vers lui, attendant anxieusement une réponse. Il croisa brièvement son regard, puis prit le livre. Sur la couverture vert foncé était inscrit, en runes dorées, le titre : « Récits du règne de Thrandal, troisième roi de Mirkwood »

-Ceci est l'histoire de mon arrière-grand-père, le roi Thrandal, le troisième de la lignée, qui fut le premier à proposer à notre peuple de partir pour les Terres Immortelles au-delà de la mer… dit Legolas, le regard rêveur.

L'Elfe s'assit par terre, devant lui, et le fixa avec intérêt. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, le temps que Legolas mit à se rendre compte qu'elle attendait la suite en l'observant d'un air captivé.

-Bien sûr elle n'est pas complète, se reprit-il. Il faudrait plus d'un livre comme celui-ci pour tenir un résumé complet d'un règne d'Elfe.

-Troisième roi de Mirkwood ? murmura l'Elfe. Est-ce là le nombre exact de tous vos rois ?

-Mon père lui-même n'en est que le cinquième, répondit Legolas. Les Elfes vivent éternellement, mais les quatre prédécesseurs de mon père ont renoncé à leur titre après plusieurs siècles de règne, pour laisser la place à leurs enfants. Je serai probablement moi-même le sixième roi de cette forêt, à moins que nous ne partions tous un jour prochain pour Valinor…

-En avez-vous envie ?

Legolas la regarda d'un air interrogateur. S'il en avait envie ? S'il avait envie de rejoindre ceux de sa race, à Valinor, de l'autre côté de l'océan ? A dire vrai… jamais il ne s'était posé la question. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la lui pose. Et encore moins qu'elle vienne de cette Elfe qui le regardait avec des yeux d'enfant émerveillé. Aller à Valinor ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard sur le livre qu'il tenait toujours fermé.

-Pourtant… tous ceux de votre race quittent la Terre du Milieu pour s'y rendre, ne disent-ils pas que le temps des Elfes en ces terres arrive à sa fin ?

Il releva la tête vers elle, profondément surpris. Son expression avait changé. Elle paraissait plus sage, presque triste. Elle semblait éprouver comme de la peine pour lui, oubliant tous les tourments qui l'assaillaient depuis son retour. Legolas ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était si habitué à se voir repoussé par cette créature étrange qu'il était déconcerté par l'intérêt sincère qu'elle lui manifestait soudain. Puis autre chose lui vint à l'esprit.

-Qui vous a parlé de Valinor ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux, et secoua la tête d'un air perdu. Puis elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, nouant et dénouant nerveusement ses longs doigts fins. Legolas comprit, et n'insista pas. Si elle avait tout oublié de sa vie, il lui restait malgré tout quelques souvenirs, et elle n'avait pas oublié Valinor, haut lieu vers lequel fuyaient tous les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Peut-être d'autres souvenirs de ce genre lui reviendraient-ils si on lui laissait l'occasion de les rappeler à elle…

Il remarqua alors deux ombres accourir jusqu'à la bibliothèque et se cacher partiellement derrière deux colonnes de pierre. L'Elfe remarqua son regard et tourna la tête. Deux visages souriants se montrèrent alors de derrière les colonnes, puis deux très jeunes filles sortirent de leur cachette pour s'approcher rapidement d'elle. Leurs pas semblaient une course et une danse tout à la fois, et leur joie était communicative. L'Elfe fut surprise mais sourit lorsque les deux Elfes se penchèrent vers elle et lui parlèrent.

-Princesse, nous vous cherchions partout ! s'exclama l'une d'elles avec une petite voix enfantine et un petit rire cristallin.

-Le Roi nous a chargées de vous aider, pour ce soir ! ajouta l'autre d'une voix semblable.

-Il faut que vous soyez belle !

-La plus belle !

Elles se mirent à rire et entamèrent une ronde enjouée sous le regard ébahi de l'Elfe qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Legolas qu'elle trouva très amusé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

-La Princesse retrouvée sera la reine de la fête ! continuaient les enfants.

-Aucune Elfe n'est aussi belle que notre Princesse !

-Oh non ! Elle doit toutes les surpasser !

Et après un dernier rire et un regard entendu, elles se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'Elfe et lui prirent chacune un bras pour l'aider à se relever. L'Elfe jeta un regard perdu à Legolas, mais un sourire de celui-ci suffit à la rassurer.

-Mais pour cela, il faut que notre Princesse soit prête !

-Dépêchons-nous ! Ou nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps !

-Venez, nous prendrons soin de vous !

-Et vous serez l'Etoile resplendissante de cette nuit !

-Venez, venez ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps !

Et c'est ainsi que l'Elfe disparut de la vue de Legolas, emportée par deux torrents de vie à la tête blonde, souriant comme jamais il ne l'avait vue sourire. Il devint mélancolique et se mit à imaginer leurs retrouvailles le soir-même, au banquet. Il était certain que les deux petites refuseraient qu'il ne la voie avant. Il pressentait également que si son père les avait également chargées de la tenue d'Edhelwen, ce qui ne serait guère étonnant, il ne pourrait imaginer à l'avance le résultat qui serait, sans aucun doute possible, parfait, comme toujours. Ces deux enfants étaient une merveille d'imagination… Et il avait hâte de voir la transformation qu'elles finiraient d'accomplir chez l'Elfe.

---

****

Legolas passa le reste de l'après-midi à errer sans but dans le palais et au-dehors. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Son esprit était obnubilé par son prochain départ avec la Communauté, pour un voyage dont il ne reviendrait peut-être pas. S'ajoutaient également sa lâcheté face à son père, à qui il n'avait pas pu avouer cela, et la volonté d'Edhelwen de les accompagner… Ses pensées se désordonnaient et se mélangeaient, de sorte qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

La Communauté, son père, Edhelwen, son père, l'Anneau, la Communauté, l'Anneau, Edhelwen, le voyage, les Orcs, ses compagnons, l'Elfe perdue et retrouvée, son père…

Mais que faire ? Il secoua la tête, rageur. Toutes ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et semblaient ne vouloir lui accorder aucun répit. Il lui semblait avoir trop de choses à régler à la fois. Avertir son père, dissuader Edhelwen de venir avec la Communauté, amener l'Anneau à la Montagne du Destin… Si la dernière tâche était sans aucun doute la plus difficile, il ne lui en paraissait pas moins qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver au bout de tout cela, et indemne.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'était pas occupé de l'endroit où l'amenaient ses pas. Il se retrouva sans l'avoir clairement voulu devant la chambre d'Edhelwen. Elle était vide comme il s'y attendait. Les deux jeunes filles l'avaient probablement emmenée avec elles quelque part où il ne pourrait les voir. En tant que filles de leur gouvernante, elles avaient pu obtenir du Roi un espace réservé et isolé du palais par quelques portes, s'assurant ainsi une intimité qui les aidait bien lorsqu'elles confectionnaient en grand secret un habit de fête pour leur Roi ou son fils.

Ces deux demoiselles avaient des doigts plus habiles que tous les Elfes couturiers du royaume, et une imagination merveilleuse. Elles s'occupaient souvent des invités d'honneur de Thranduil et grâce à elles, le premier coup d'œil pouvait déterminer qui étaient les gens importants de la soirée. Elles avaient commencé il y avait environ trois cents ans avec un habit simple mais magnifique pour Legolas, et avaient rapidement été adoptées comme couturières officielles de la famille royale. On les avait dès lors surnommées « les doigts d'apparat ». Il était impatient de voir Edhelwen apprêtée par leurs soins…

Après une courte hésitation, Legolas pénétra dans la chambre de l'Elfe. Il y jeta un rapide regard. Elle ne contenait rien de personnel. Mais après tout, Edhelwen n'était que de passage, et les seules affaires qu'elle avait dû posséder un jour étaient soit perdues à jamais soit en possession de son frère.

Il délaissa l'intérieur de la chambre pour se rendre sur le balcon. Le soleil ne parvenait plus jusqu'à lui, car ses rayons traversaient le plafond d'arbres uniquement au tout début du jour. Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'astre se lever le matin-même. Il le voyait si rarement lorsqu'il était dans son pays, habituellement… Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il partageait cette vision avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père, sa gouvernante ou ses deux filles. Mais combien encore en verrait-il, lui qui ne vivrait peut-être guère plus que la durée de leur quête, peut-être moins ? Il chassa cette noire pensée de son esprit pour ne plus le fixer que sur la soirée qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Déjà la Soleil se couchait il avait longtemps marché sans but à travers sa demeure.

Il regagna sa chambre et fut modérément surpris de trouver sur son lit une tenue neuve, parfaite pour l'occasion. Les deux jumelles avaient fait dans le simple. Une tunique et un pantalon brun et vert rehaussés au col et aux manches de fils d'or jaune et rose étincelants. Avec, comme toujours, leur petite signature : un petit croissant de lune entourant une étoile, brodés en bas à gauche de la tunique en fils d'argent.

Il l'enfila rapidement et se coiffa. Cela ne lui prit guère de temps, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup et avait l'habitude due aux siècles passés auprès de son père. Seul luxe qu'il se permit en dehors de l'habit princier, le diadème d'argent qu'il n'omettait jamais de mettre en pareilles circonstances. Puis il sortit du palais et rejoignit la clairière où devait se dérouler le banquet. Il y avait là quelques Elfes qui préparaient les tables et décoraient les arbres, mais encore aucun convive.

Dès son arrivée, les Elfes s'inclinèrent devant lui et, vérifiant que tout était bien prêt, s'éclipsèrent en silence, le laissant seul. Il ne resta pourtant pas isolé bien longtemps. Les invités arrivèrent un à un, ou par petits groupes, et bientôt la clairière résonna de voix elfiques toutes joyeuses. On n'attendait plus que le Roi et la Princesse retrouvée, raison de ce bal improvisé.

Legolas patientait, seul dans un coin, observant sans intérêt les Elfes qui discutaient et riaient. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais cette fois, tout cela ne le touchait pas. Lui d'ordinaire si prompt à la fête se tenait à l'écart, ne se sentant pas l'envie de se mêler à l'assemblée. Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ainsi et lui donnait l'impression d'être étranger à l'animation de cette soirée ? Ses tourments intérieurs étaient bien plus profondément ancrés en lui qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Il ne prenait plus plaisir à côtoyer les autres en buvant de leur si bon vin.

Et soudain toute voix se tut, et tous portèrent le regard vers un coin de la clairière. Thranduil venait d'apparaître, tenant haut la main diaphane d'Edhelwen, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune Elfe, quant à elle, semblait effrayée d'être là, mais ne reculait pourtant pas, rassemblant un courage dont elle n'avait fait preuve que peu de fois jusque-là.

Legolas la contempla comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois. Les jumelles avaient fait de vrais miracles. Edhelwen portait une robe toute simple, toute de vert et de brun, brodée de motifs brillants à la lumière des lampions. Le bas de la robe était couleur de terre ainsi que les longues manches qui dénudaient le bras jusqu'au coude et descendaient jusqu'au sol, tandis que le bustier parfaitement serré arborait le même vert que les feuilles les plus mûres. Le petit symbole des « doigts d'apparat » scintillait fièrement sur le côté gauche de la robe, juste au-dessus de la ceinture brune brodée en V.

Ses cheveux étaient retenus par deux grandes nattes ébène entrelacées d'or et d'argent et parsemées de gemmes blanches, dégageant son visage au teint laiteux. Un collier d'argent formant des branches mêlées, épousait parfaitement la forme de son cou. Que pouvait-on en dire ? Rien. Elle était splendide. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir les invités tomber immédiatement sous son charme insolite. Mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Il remarqua la similitude de leurs deux habits, dans leurs couleurs et leur confection, comme si les deux couturières avaient voulu par cela les rapprocher. Jamais encore elles n'avaient ainsi créé d'accord entre deux ouvrages, préférant les diversifier. Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus à cette singularité. Il verrait plus tard, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle croisa son regard et ne le lâcha plus. Il aperçut au fond de ses iris bleus un regain d'assurance et une ébauche de sourire. Elle resplendissait.

-------

****

Celui-là on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit court ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'adore. Le début est vraiment ce qu'il y a de pire, mais il faut dire pour ma défense que j'ai eu du mal à reprendre. Par contre, à partir de la bibliothèque, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon âme de poète, celle qui me permet d'écrire cette histoire correctement. C'est donc un bon point, qui m'a permis de le finir en beauté. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pour la suite, il faudra encore attendre un peu, probablement la rentrée, puisque je pars en vacances presque tout le mois d'août. Mais je vous promets de ne pas oublier mon âme de poète en chemin !! Et puis je crois que la suite va m'inspirer, même si j'ai hâte d'en être déjà au départ de la Communauté, où l'histoire démarre vraiment. Eh oui ! C'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça ! Surtout que j'ai encore un sacré bout avant d'en arriver là, je dois quand même meubler deux mois en tout et pour tout !! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira tout seul…

Au fait, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un/une bêta-reader/euse pour cette fic, mais qui soit susceptible de pouvoir m'aider et me donner quelques conseils sur mes idées pour la suite. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'est vrai que discuter de mes idées avec mon pitit frère, c'est bien, mais je voudrais aussi un avis extérieur… Bref, si ça intéresse, avis aux amateurs.

A bientôt !

DreamAngel7


	7. Flamme d'espoir est toujours si ténue

La prophétie des mondes

---****

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai enfin fini de lire la trilogie !! Oui, je sais, il m'aura fallu du temps, mais bon, le principal n'est-il pas que je l'ai finie ? Sachez quand même que j'ai dévoré plus de la moitié du 2 et tout le 3 en à peine plus d'une semaine, alors tout de même, c'est appréciable ! Je me suis étonnée toute seule ! Je dois avouer aussi qu'il m'aura fallu ça pour que je me rende vraiment compte de la beauté de ce texte. Je l'avais toujours trouvé bien, mais jamais aussi magnifique. Je ne pouvais plus en sortir, j'étais totalement captivée. Et une fois fini, je n'avais qu'une envie, recommencer, tant j'étais déçue que ce ne soit pas plus long !!

Tout ça pour dire que je suis totalement et définitivement accro à tout ça. J'ai même acheté _Faërie_ dans la lignée, et je l'ai dévoré (je le recommande d'ailleurs, particulièrement la nouvelle intitulée _Smith de Grand Wootom_, qui mine de rien est d'une beauté époustouflante, du moins à mon avis, une merveille de féerie ; la troisième, _Feuille, de Niggle_, ne correspond pas du tout à l'univers de la Terre du Milieu, par contre…). Pour le _Silmarillion_ là par contre… c'est autre chose. Ce qu'il est dur à lire ! Y'a trop d'informations en même temps, je ne m'en sors plus !!! Oskour !!!

Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla qui s'éternise et je vous livre la suite… Bonne lecture ! (au fait, j'ai une passion pour le chiffre 7… … …)

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**aureliebloom :** Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à l'avoir adoré, celui-là ! lol J'ai fait la suite aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais avec ce BTS qui me prend tout mon temps (et encore, j'ai pas de devoirs maisons pour le moment !!) et me fatigue… Je ne me suis jamais couchée aussi tôt qu'en ce moment ! lol Bref, ça risque de toujours prendre à peu près ce temps-là et j'en suis vraiment désolée, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi qui doit écrire beaucoup moins que l'année dernière… Galère…

**los chicas :** Bravo ? Sérieux, à ce point-là ? C'est vrai que je n'en reçois pas des tonnes, des bravos. A la limite pour moi un bravo est même plus fort qu'un simple génial… Nan sérieux ? Je ne pensais pas que ma fic était aussi bien… Hihi, fait plaisir, merci beaucoup !

-------

****Chapitre 7 : Flamme d'espoir est toujours si ténue… 

Les lampions diffusaient une lumière tamisée dans toute la clairière, créant de légères ombres mouvantes sur le sol. Le silence presque soudain qui s'était abattu en ce lieu soulignait les petits bruits de la nature environnante. Le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres perpétuellement couverts de verdure, les couinements des créatures de la forêt…

Le Prince de la forêt de Mirkwood ne prêtait aucune attention à tout cela. Immobile dans l'ombre d'un recoin faiblement éclairé de la clairière, il fixait des yeux le couple étrangement assorti que formaient son père et Edhelwen. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, isolé du reste des convives et retiré dans ce coin d'ombre, et que ses prunelles azur avaient accroché les siennes, il avait été saisi par cette grâce et cette majesté qu'il n'avait jusque-là fait que soupçonner en elle. Son visage légèrement crispé s'était peu à peu éclairé et elle avait imperceptiblement hoché la tête dans sa direction.

-Peuple de la Forêt Noire ! annonça Thranduil en elfique.

Edhelwen détourna enfin son regard du Prince pour le reporter, à présent fier et assuré, sur les Elfes qui la dévisageaient d'un œil curieux.

-Nous voici réunis pour acclamer le retour tant espéré d'Edhelraën, l'Elfe perdue, qui disparut de cette terre il y a maintenant vingt-trois ans, et nous est revenue en ces heures de doute et de peur, reprit le Roi, toujours dans sa propre langue. Malgré les jours sombres que nous ne manquerons pas de traverser, nous trouvons aujourd'hui un espoir nouveau, car celle qui fut perdue vient d'être retrouvée !

Des cris s'élevèrent alors dans la clairière, et la forêt sembla résonner toute entière de joie. Thranduil se tourna vers Edhelwen et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Un sourire heureux éclairait ses traits tandis qu'il enveloppait la jeune Elfe d'un regard bienveillant. L'assurance d'Edhelwen vacilla quelque peu aux vivats enthousiastes du peuple de Mirkwood, et elle paraissait troublée de ces marques d'amour de gens qu'elle ne se rappelait pas connaître.

Legolas s'avança alors vers eux et Thranduil, le remarquant, tendit un bras vers lui pour l'accueillir près d'eux. Voyant ce geste, Edhelwen se retourna et lui sourit à nouveau. Le Roi les observa sans rien dire, un air amusé sur le visage, tandis que son fils, après l'avoir poliment salué, prenait la main de la jeune Elfe et s'inclinait devant elle, et qu'elle tentait de réprimer une soudaine rougeur de ses joues.

-Vous êtes magnifique… dit-il.

Edhelwen baissa précipitamment les yeux alors que Legolas tentait d'accrocher son regard. Thranduil décida de couper court à la gêne de l'Elfe, du moins en sa présence. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux Elfes en un geste affectueux, hocha la tête et leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de s'éloigner. Edhelwen s'étonna, croyant qu'il allait au contraire rester près d'elle pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle savait. Mais après tout, peut-être reviendrait-il la voir plus tard dans la soirée… Elle repoussa vite ce sujet de son esprit en croisant le regard admiratif de Legolas.

-Vous possédez réellement la noblesse d'une princesse Elfe, et je suis persuadé que tous ici s'en sont rendus compte, reprit-il. Ne me croyez-vous pas ?

-Je vous en prie, quand cesserez-vous donc avec cela ? se plaignit-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune grâce…

Legolas fit une moue légèrement réprobatrice. Edhelwen se sentit embarrassée. Elle détourna le regard et observa distraitement les sujets de Thranduil et Thranduil lui-même, qui conversait joyeusement, un verre de vin à la main.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda Legolas. Venez…

Ils s'approchèrent d'une petite table dressée sur des tréteaux de bois où étaient entreposés quelques flacons emplis de liqueurs de diverses couleurs. Plus tard, la table serait enlevée et tous s'installeraient en cercle sur des tronçons d'arbres autour du grand feu. Legolas prit l'une des bouteilles et entreprit d'en emplir deux coupes.

-J'espère que vous appréciez le vin venant de la Ville du Lac, dit-il en s'apprêtant à servir Edhelwen.

-Oh ! Je ne bois guère d'alcool, mon prince, répondit-elle précipitamment, presque sans y penser.

Legolas leva la tête vers elle, sincèrement surpris. Il oscillait entre le doute – tout le monde aime le vin ! Surtout de la Ville du Lac ! – et l'incrédulité face à cette affirmation.

-Vous souviendriez-vous donc d'un tel détail ? se décida-t-il finalement à demander.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis hocha la tête, et son visage devint sérieux. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, et Legolas attendit, mais elle ne dit rien et s'éloigna de lui sans un regard. Il délaissa sa coupe de vin et la suivit jusqu'à un recoin isolé et plus sombre que le reste de la clairière, celui-là même où il s'était retiré avant son arrivée au bras du Roi. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre, les mains dans le dos, et garda la tête obstinément baissée. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, songeurs.

La plupart des Elfes s'étaient déjà assis autour du feu et discutaient ou chantaient, leurs paroles souvent entrecoupées de rires joyeux et de tintements du cristal tandis qu'ils se passaient des coupes emplies de vin joliment coloré. Legolas remarqua qu'Edhelwen semblait les regarder avec envie, comme s'ils possédaient une chose qu'elle désespérait de jamais obtenir. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse et une résignation qui serrèrent le cœur du jeune Prince.

Il songea que cette Princesse retrouvée qui apportait le bonheur autour d'elle en réapparaissant en cette période où plus personne ne l'attendait n'était pas heureuse elle-même. Comment pouvait-on donner aux autres ce que l'on ne possédait pas soi-même ? Comment pouvait-on supporter d'être source de joie alors que l'on n'était soi-même que noirceur et peine ? Comment pouvait-on assister à des réjouissances en son honneur lorsque l'on n'aspirait qu'à la paix et à la solitude ? Il eut soudain en horreur ces cris et ces rires qui retentissaient autour de lui, voyant ce visage sombre et triste d'une Elfe qui ne se sentait aucune appartenance à ce peuple fêtant joyeusement son retour.

Elle détourna un instant les yeux de cette vision d'un bonheur auquel elle ne pouvait accéder et croisa son regard compatissant. Elle hocha la tête et son regard se défila, et se fit lointain. Elle ne pouvait supporter cette fête, non plus que cette pitié dans les yeux du Prince. Il avait toujours eu tant de sollicitude pour elle, depuis leur rencontre, et toujours cela lui paraissait déplacé, inapproprié. Elle se décida pourtant à rompre ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux et dont elle ne pouvait plus.

-Avez-vous un rêve, Prince Legolas ? demanda-t-elle tout bas, sans le regarder.

Legolas mit un moment à répondre, mais elle attendit, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Soudain il prit la parole.

-J'ai eu quantité de désirs au long de mon existence… commença-t-il maladroitement. A vrai dire je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment compté pour moi.

-Mais aujourd'hui ? insista-t-elle. Vous avez bien un but à atteindre, un rêve que vous voudriez à tout prix réaliser…

-Détruire l'Anneau… répondit alors sans hésiter Legolas.

Ils se turent à nouveau, puis Legolas lui retourna la question. Edhelwen hésita un instant.

-Non, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous basons nos idéaux sur notre passé, nos souvenirs, expliqua-t-elle. Or, si nous n'en avons aucun, comment savoir alors ce qui nous fait réellement envie ? Je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher pour me connaître et savoir mes plus profonds désirs, ce qui me rendrait heureuse, et pourtant je ne veux en aucun cas me rappeler…

-Pourquoi refusez-vous de connaître votre passé ? voulut-il savoir.

Edhelwen le regarda, surprise. Puis elle hocha la tête et accepta de répondre.

-Je vous l'ai déjà en partie expliqué, dit-elle. Je me sens si différente de l'Elfe que tous me dépeignent que je préfère ne rien savoir sur sa vie passée. Je crois… Je crois que je serais déçue par ce qu'elle était, car ce ne serait pas ce que j'imagine… Je suis certaine d'être son plus parfait opposé, je ne sais pourquoi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux rien savoir. Je veux repartir avec de nouvelles bases, comprenez-vous ?

Legolas acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-Vous dites toujours « elle »… remarqua-t-il.

-Je la différencie de moi tout comme le temps l'a fait… Peut-être…

-Peut-être ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Je pense vouloir me détacher d'elle au point que personne ne me compare à elle, ou ne pense à elle en me voyant. Je veux vivre ma vie sans être confrontée à un passé que je renie.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi ajouter, si encore il y avait quelque chose à ajouter. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Legolas prit Edhelwen par les épaules et l'attira à lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle, suivi d'un bruit mat. Elle tourna vivement la tête dans cette direction et étouffa un cri.

-Seigneur… souffla-t-elle en portant la main à la bouche, horrifiée.

Une flèche encore vibrante était plantée dans l'arbre auquel elle était adossée seulement quelques secondes auparavant. Serrant fortement Edhelwen contre lui comme pour la protéger de son corps, Legolas tourna le regard de l'autre côté et chercha le tireur des yeux. Autour d'eux les Elfes étaient choqués. Quelques-uns d'entre eux se précipitèrent vivement dans les sous-bois, espérant rattraper celui qui avait osé viser l'Elfe retrouvée. Voyant qu'ils prenaient les choses en main, Legolas reporta son attention sur Edhelwen.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non… Non, je vais bien… répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine, encore sous le choc, avant de se blottir dans les bras accueillants du Prince de Mirkwood.

-Edhelwen ! entendit-il alors.

Tournant la tête, il vit son père accourir vers eux, visiblement très alarmé par l'incident. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Edhelwen et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué, comme s'il craignait que la menace soit toujours présente.

-Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-il, et l'inquiétude perçait fortement sous le ton faussement assuré qu'il se contraignait à prendre.

-Elle n'a pas été touchée, répondit Legolas. Mais elle est sous le choc. Je pense qu'il serait mieux de clore les réjouissances. Nous rentrons au palais, cela vaut mieux…

-Oui, oui, tu as parfaitement raison, approuva Thranduil, un peu perdu. Rentrez, rentrez… Legolas ! appela-t-il soudainement.

-Oui ?

Mais Thranduil se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant l'Elfe blottie dans ses bras. Legolas suivit son regard et sembla comprendre, car il hocha la tête à son tour avant de s'éloigner avec l'Elfe, la rassurant par des paroles apaisantes. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu du champ de vision du Roi, les Elfes partis à la poursuite du tireur revinrent les uns après les autres, bredouilles.

-Il nous a échappé, mon Seigneur, dit l'un d'eux.

-Il a complètement disparu, il ne reste aucune trace de son passage, ajouta un autre.

Thranduil serra les poings de rage et ordonna d'une voix difficilement contenue de lancer une enquête dès le soir-même. Il insista bien sur le fait que le criminel devait être retrouvé au plus vite et amené directement devant lui afin qu'il juge de son cas. Il jura qu'il ne passerait pas entre les mailles du filet qu'il venait de lancer.

Un Elfe s'approcha de l'arbre et délogea la flèche de l'écorce. Il l'observa attentivement à la lumière du feu, l'œil critique et l'air sévère. Puis il baissa la flèche et regarda autour de lui avec une expression de colère. Maudit soit-il et qu'il périsse pour son crime, pensa-t-il.

-Seigneur Thranduil, appela-t-il. Il n'est pas besoin de chercher dans la forêt, le tireur est l'un de nous. Ceci est la flèche d'un Elfe de Mirkwood…

Thranduil s'écria aussitôt qu'il devait être démasqué au plus vite, car son acte était des plus grave, d'autant plus venant d'un de ses sujets. Il assura qu'il se montrerait sans pitié pour cet être déloyal. Ainsi il avait osé s'en prendre à la Princesse perdue, devant son Roi et ses principaux sujets ? Jamais châtiment ne serait plus cruel envers personne qu'envers cet Elfe abject, le Roi se le promit. Aucun être vivant en ce monde ne pouvait impunément porter la main sur la jeune Edhelwen. A ses yeux, c'était l'un des pires crimes qui soient.

---

****

La nuit était depuis bien longtemps déjà tombée, et seule la faible lueur d'une chandelle posée sur une table éclairait la pièce d'un éclat orangé mouvant. Le vent léger qui traversait la chambre soulevait les rideaux verts donnant sur le balcon et le couloir et faisait vaciller la petite flamme qui menaçait à tout instant de s'éteindre. Sur le lit, une forme indistincte frissonna et se ramassa sur elle-même.

Une ombre silencieuse s'approcha alors et étendit une couverture sur le corps endormi avant de s'asseoir à son chevet, caressant son visage et le dégageant des longues mèches sombres qui le recouvraient. L'être endormi saisit le bord de la couverture et l'attira frileusement à lui. C'est ainsi que le Roi les trouva, lorsqu'il vint prendre des nouvelles de l'état de la Princesse. Il s'annonça dans un froissement de tissu, sans un mot, et l'ombre l'entendit, car elle se releva et le rejoignit hors de la pièce.

-Mon fils… Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le Roi.

-Elle s'est endormie il y a peu, répondit Legolas en l'observant du couloir. Ce fut une journée éprouvante pour elle… L'avez-vous arrêté ? demanda-t-il soudain en se tournant vers son père, qui lui aussi fixait des yeux la silhouette qui se tournait en tous sens entre les draps.

-Non… répondit Thranduil d'un ton vague. Il nous a échappé. Mais plus pour longtemps, conclut-il en regardant son fils. Mais veille sur son sommeil pour cette nuit. Nous reparlerons de cet incident demain.

Il repartit sans une parole de plus, laissant son fils en pleine réflexion et en proie à une colère et une frustration étouffantes. Il leur avait échappé… Cela voulait dire que s'il avait véritablement l'intention d'attenter à la vie de la Princesse, il aurait encore l'occasion de le faire. Il était encore anonyme. Il jeta un regard à la forme qui commençait à s'agiter sur le lit, et soupira. Elle qui n'attendait de cette vie que la paix et surtout, une nouvelle chance, venait de tomber dans l'engrenage fatal du chasseur et de sa proie. Et elle était la proie, d'un chasseur inconnu. Tant que celui-ci ne serait identifié et stoppé, il se jura de la protéger de son mieux. Et de la ramener saine et sauve à Fondcombe, une fois sa tâche à Mirkwood terminée.

Et surtout, surtout… de l'y laisser, de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle n'accomplisse pas ce qu'elle disait être son destin, les suivre droit à la catastrophe, les suivre dans un voyage périlleux duquel elle ne survivrait immanquablement pas. Elle devait rester là où sa vie ne serait pas mise en danger stupidement. Elle devrait se rendre à Valinor.

---

****

Le reste de la nuit fut calme et silencieuse. L'attaque avait mis fin à la fête à peine commencée, la clôturant irrémédiablement. Le palais s'était peu à peu enfoncé dans les ténèbres tendues et oppressantes, porteuses de menaces et d'incertitudes. Le Prince de la Forêt Noire était resté l'obscurité durant au chevet de la jeune Elfe, gardant son sommeil comme s'il était sien. Le cœur de la nuit avait vu son esprit troublé et son repos agité, et seule la main de Legolas posée doucement mais fermement sur son épaule avait pu la calmer et la laisser dormir paisiblement.

Mais aux premières lueurs de l'aube donnant sur le balcon, Edhelwen recommença à remuer dans son lit, rejetant le drap loin d'elle. Le froid la saisit presque violemment et elle se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et la sueur inondant son visage pâle. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de reprendre le sens de la réalité et se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle scruta lentement la pièce autour d'elle, comme cherchant à s'imprégner de tout ce qui l'entourait pour se convaincre de leur réalité. Son regard s'attarda sur les rideaux ondulants du balcon. Puis elle soupira et se laissa retomber en arrière en fermant les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage humide.

Elle était seule dans la chambre, mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle chercha un instant au fond de sa mémoire à relier la fin d'après-midi de la veille au moment où elle était venue se coucher, ne sachant si elle voulait se rappeler de ce qui avait pu la réveiller de façon si brutale, mais ses derniers souvenirs remontaient aux jumelles Elfes et à leurs encouragements tandis que le Roi l'entraînait avec lui… où ? A la fête organisée en son honneur. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle eut l'écho d'un sifflement et tout lui revint. On avait tenté de la transpercer d'une flèche. Elle avait été à deux doigts de mourir, si… si le Prince ne l'avait à cet instant écartée de la trajectoire fatale. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle s'assit à nouveau et s'étira paresseusement, cherchant à éloigner ses pensées noires de son esprit embrouillé. Elle parvint peu à peu à chasser ces images et ses peurs imprécises et se leva pour aller s'accouder au balcon contempler la Soleil avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, cachée par les arbres noirs de cette forêt qui, même si elle refusait de l'avouer aux Elfes sylvains, lui procurait une crainte diffuse, comme si elle dissimulait de sombres créatures en son sein. Lorsque l'astre diurne eut enlevé ses derniers rayons à sa vue, elle s'en retourna à l'intérieur et eut la surprise de voir un Elfe immobile derrière le rideau transparent. Comme s'il n'attendait d'elle qu'un regard pour s'imposer à elle, il repoussa le tissu de la main et s'approcha d'elle, les traits détendus à la vue du sourire qu'elle lui adressa.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien, grâce à vous. Si vous ne m'aviez pas…

-Assez, assez, sourit Legolas en agitant les mains. Je ne veux pas de reconnaissance éternelle…

-Et si je veux vous remercier ? insista Edhelwen.

-Vous êtes en vie et indemne, et que vous le croyez ou non, cela me suffit amplement, Princesse.

Le sourire de l'Elfe s'évanouit légèrement à cette appellation, et elle détourna la tête. Legolas s'approcha et tendit la main pour saisir celle de la jeune Elfe mais celle-ci reprit la parole d'un ton plus froid, le coupant dans son élan, ce qui était peut-être le but recherché.

-Avez-vous attrapé le tireur ?

-Non, avoua Legolas à contre-cœur. Il nous a échappé. Mais nous le cherchons à l'heure actuelle, tout est mis en œuvre pour le retrouver.

Edhelwen tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement sceptique. Legolas se méprit sur sa pensée, croyant qu'elle doutait de leur capacité d'investigation.

-N'avez-vous pas songé qu'il puisse s'agir d'un enfant dont la flèche se serait malencontreusement égarée ? dit-elle, remettant de l'ordre dans les idées du Prince qui la fixa sans trop comprendre. Pourquoi immédiatement penser au pire et imaginer une tentative délibérée d'attenter à ma vie ? Je ne représente que l'espoir en ce monde, si ce que dit votre père est juste. Pourquoi dans ce cas vouloir ma mort ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Que gagnerait-on à me voir disparaître définitivement de ces terres ?

Legolas hocha la tête sans répondre. Il ne savait quoi dire et devait s'avouer que son raisonnement était logique. Il n'y avait guère que les forces ténébreuses à pouvoir souhaiter sa disparition dans de tels moments, mais aucun des serviteurs de l'ennemi n'aurait pu entrer en Mirkwood sans alerter la garde de la Forêt. Il lui semblait confusément qu'il lui manquait une information pour comprendre pleinement ce mystère. Car il doutait profondément de la thèse d'un trait égaré. Il préféra néanmoins changer de sujet.

-Qu'aimeriez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

L'Elfe le regarda de ses yeux devenus brillants d'excitation. Ce qu'elle aimerait faire ? Oublier ces derniers jours… occuper son esprit avec cette merveilleuse salle que représentait la bibliothèque… !

-M'apprendriez-vous l'elfique si je vous le demandais ? répondit-elle, le suppliant du regard.

---

****

La journée s'écoula, puis une autre, et encore une autre, durant lesquelles rien ne se passa. L'on cessa peu à peu de parler de l'incident qui aurait pu avoir une fin tragique, mais sans pourtant ne plus y penser. Car si plus un mot n'était prononcé à ce propos, nombre des Elfes de Mirkwood y songeaient encore, non sans appréhension. Tous redoutaient une récidive couronnée de succès. Cela représenterait alors le pire des malheurs, et une raison de se laisser gagner par le désespoir qui menaçait.

Legolas regardait avec anxiété Edhelwen être confortée dans ses convictions que nul ne lui portait de griefs. Il avait toujours la certitude, quelque part au fond de lui, qu'elle avait tort. Pourtant il passa ces quelques jours avec elle sans laisser paraître ses inquiétudes ou ses doutes, veillant sur elle comme un gardien secret dont elle n'aurait pas connaissance.

Il ne lui apprit pas l'elfique, pensant que ce n'était qu'un caprice passager, et entreprit seulement de lui lire quelques passages de la vie de son ancêtre, répondant à ses questions et expliquant les points obscurs sur lesquels le livre gardait un silence pudique. La jeune Elfe était passionnée et semblait boire ses paroles, toujours avide d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde auquel on la disait appartenir. Mais toujours elle refusait d'entendre parler de son passé. Aussi, lorsqu'il rencontra son nom et celui de son frère Aranor, apprenant ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés bien avant sa propre naissance, il n'en dit pas un mot.

Il fut tenté de garder le livre pour parcourir ce passage seul et en apprendre plus sur ce que l'Elfe refusait de savoir. Il eut aussi la fugace intention de chercher dans les archives conservées en son pays une trace quelconque de cette famille dont il n'avait que très peu entendu parler. Mais il ne sut au juste ce qui le retint. Le jour se couchait et il n'avait encore ouvert aucun ouvrage traitant du Peuple Solitaire. Il était assis au bord d'une fenêtre, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Edhelwen allongée sur le sol, le regard perdu sur le plafond sculpté de la bibliothèque. Ils abordaient le départ aux Terres Immortelles de Thrandal troisième Roi de la Forêt Noire.

-Je me demande à quoi peut ressembler Valinor… murmura l'Elfe après quelques minutes de silence. L'avez-vous déjà vue ? Faites-vous partie de ceux qui ont un jour traversé la mer pour aller vénérer les Valar assis sur leur trône près du ciel ?

Legolas s'étonna une fois de plus des connaissances d'Edhelwen concernant les Terres Immortelles, mais décida de ne pas lui en faire part, sachant à quel point elle pouvait se renfermer à la moindre mention d'un souvenir enfoui ressurgissant soudain.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue, répondit-il. Je ne sais de ces terres que ce que m'en ont dit ceux qui s'y sont rendus. C'est un endroit magnifique où les Valar règnent avec sagesse, mais je n'en guère plus.

-Mais à présent, savez-vous quel est votre désir ? Aimeriez-vous voir Valinor ?

-Je pense la Terre du Milieu riche en lieux recelant la beauté qui lui a été jadis donnée, dit pensivement Legolas. Si je le puis, peut-être la parcourrai-je un jour afin de tout connaître sur elle… la connaître avant de décider si mon cœur repose en elle ou de l'autre côté de l'océan… J'ai toujours vaguement envié ce savoir que la Princesse guerrière du Peuple Solitaire possédait, aucun endroit n'avait de secret pour elle, et elle errait comme bon lui semblait sans crainte et sans jamais se perdre, allant toujours d'un pays à un autre par le chemin le plus sûr ou le plus rapide selon son envie…

-Si je la connaissais si bien, pourquoi l'ai-je donc oubliée ? demanda soudain Edhelwen, attirant l'attention de Legolas qui prit conscience de ses propres paroles.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était redressée sur un coude pour être tournée vers lui, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fronçait les sourcils, et donnait le sentiment d'être soucieuse et de chercher à se rappeler.

-Je ne sais, Dame Edhelwen, finit par dire Legolas. Nous espérions tous que vous pourriez nous fournir cette réponse, avant que vous n'excluiez l'idée d'essayer de vous souvenir. Et je ne sais où trouver ce que nous cherchons tous.

-Souhaiteriez-vous que je le fasse ? interrogea-t-elle alors en le fixant droit dans les yeux, une lueur indéfinissable au fond de ses iris d'azur. Voudriez-vous que je vaincs ma peur de ce passé que je crois ne contenir que douleur pour vous livrer ce que vous attendez tous de moi ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence, puis Edhelwen se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Legolas la regarda partir sans trouver la volonté de la retenir, de la rassurer, ou de faire n'importe quoi d'autre pour ne plus la voir dans cet état… Il était néanmoins sûr qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de sonder sa mémoire en quête de son passé perdu. Elle redoutait bien trop ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. L'envie d'explorer les archives le prit à nouveau. Que pourrait-elle retrouver qui vaudrait la peine d'être oublié ? Serait-il capable avec ces nouvelles données de la tranquilliser en lui assurant qu'elle ne découvrirait rien de blessant pour elle ? Mais il savait lui-même trop bien combien les écrits pouvaient être lacunaires, il le lui avait bien dit plusieurs fois…

Qui pourrait les aider ? Qui pourrait éclairer les circonstances de sa disparition aussi brusque que mystérieuse ? Qui pourrait expliquer la raison de son retour ? Qui, où, où trouver les réponses ? Où, que chercher ?

Un léger mouvement le tira de ses pensées. Deux jeunes filles se tenaient de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte, se dissimulant timidement derrière le mur, une main posée sur le chambranle. Les jumelles. Se rendant compte de l'attention du Prince portée sur elles, elles se reculèrent vivement, leurs boucles blondes disparaissant en dernier dans une jolie ondulation dorée. Legolas sourit.

-Approchez, dit-il simplement.

Les deux cascades blondes réapparurent et s'avancèrent rapidement pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui, comme des enfants devant un Conteur. Il remarqua, malgré leur air continuellement joyeux, qu'elles paraissaient préoccupées.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Leur sourire disparut légèrement, et elles échangèrent un regard, avant de regarder le Prince de la tête aux pieds comme pour le jauger. Jugeant finalement qu'elles pouvaient se confier à lui, l'une d'elle prit la parole, après un signe de tête approbatif de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi la Dame Edhely est-elle toujours triste ? Elle parle très peu et n'aime pas beaucoup la compagnie d'autres Elfes… A-t-elle toujours été ainsi ? Mère la trouve changée…

-Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait en effet changé, répondit Legolas, songeur. Mais je ne sais en quoi…

-Elle n'est souriante que lorsqu'elle est avec vous, reprit l'enfant Elfe. N'aime-t-elle donc que vous dans notre pays ?

-Romendil ! s'écria sa sœur, la première née. Tu ne dois pas dire de telles choses !

-Laisse, Annûndil, dit Legolas alors que la plus jeune baissait la tête, contrite. Je sais que tu penses la même chose, seulement tu ne veux pas l'admettre, ajouta-t-il alors que la plus grande allait répliquer. Mais ne croyez pas qu'Edhelwen ne vous aime pas, bien au contraire. Elle vous adore. Seulement elle est triste d'avoir perdu son passé, elle est un peu perdue parmi nous…

-C'est pour cela que mère ne la reconnaît plus ? demanda alors Annûndil.

Legolas la regarda un moment sans répondre. Puis il soupira et reprit la parole.

-Je ne savais pas que votre mère la connaissait…A-t-elle dit autre chose sur elle ?

Les deux jumelles échangèrent un regard, puis ce fut Romendil qui parla.

-Mère dit qu'elle ont été élevées ensemble… Mais elle refuse d'en parler, elle se contente de répéter que Dame Edhely n'est plus ce qu'elle était, qu'elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, ce sont ses mots…

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle pense vraiment, ajouta Annûndil. Nous ne savons pas si elle en pense grand bien ou non, mais elle paraît toujours sombre lorsqu'elle parle de Dame Edhely…

-S'il vous plaît, Prince Legolas, n'allez pas la questionner à ce sujet ! s'alarma Romendil. Elle n'aime pas qu'on la dérange pour parler de Dame Edhely, elle ne veut pas même l'approcher ni s'occuper d'elle, notre bienfaiteur et Seigneur a été obligé de trouver une autre personne pour remplacer notre mère à son service, et nous nous sommes proposées…

-Mère ne nous dit rien mais nous croyons que cela ne lui plaît guère… Mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Dame Edhely, non ? Et si mère ne le fait pas, il ne reste plus personne, et notre Seigneur n'accorderait pas cet honneur à une personne en laquelle il ne placerait aucune confiance…

-Et je vous remercie de si bien soigner notre Princesse perdue, dit Legolas, sincère. Prenez soin d'elle autant que vous le pouvez et soulagez-la de tous ces soucis qui lui pèsent quand je ne le puis.

-Est-il vrai que l'on a tenté de lui transpercer le cœur, au banquet ? interrogea soudain Romendil.

-Romendil ! s'exclama à nouveau Annûndil.

-Ce n'était pas un accident, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Romendil sans prêter attention à l'interruption de sa sœur.

Ce fut au tour de Legolas de les jauger du regard. Puis, les estimant suffisamment matures pour leur révéler ce qu'il pensait être la vérité, il acquiesça. Le visage des jumelles s'assombrit, mais elles ne semblèrent pas surprises.

-Alors il faut l'entourer d'affection et la protéger, Prince Legolas, dit Annûndil. Elle doit être encore plus effrayée maintenant. Et nous n'avons rien remarqué, finit-elle avec une moue désabusée.

-Elle ne croit pas qu'on ait réellement tenté de la tuer, expliqua Legolas. Elle n'a donc pas peur. Mais cela n'est pas une raison pour la délaisser. Vous avez raison, elle a besoin d'affection, et nous pouvons la lui apporter.

---

****

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux petites Elfes sortirent de la bibliothèque et s'élancèrent en silence à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs appartements, dans les ténèbres fraîchement installées de la nuit de Mirkwood. Un œil humain n'aurait vu dans l'obscurité rien de plus que deux vagues ombres noires fugitives et insaisissables. Elles traversèrent le palais dans presque tout son ensemble et longèrent les portes intérieures donnant sur l'arrière du palais, dans la forêt habitée.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas ni ne songèrent à sortir même un court instant. Si elles l'avaient fait, peut-être auraient-elles entraperçut une forme ondulante dans le vent, marchant sans bruit parmi les arbres bruissants, la tête levée vers un ciel invisible. L'être avançait droit devant lui, attentif seulement aux plus légers sons que son oreille pouvait percevoir, l'esprit tourmenté par des questions sans réponses et des doutes inapaisables, une longue robe légère ondoyant soyeusement autour de lui, et ses longs cheveux flottant dans son dos au gré de la brise su soir. Il se trouva face à un arbre, probablement non prévu dans sa trajectoire rectiligne. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, l'être leva un bras, une longue manche vaporeuse lui retombant sur l'épaule, et son pied se posa sur l'écorce rugueuse du hêtre. D'un geste souple, il se hissa dans les branchages et disparut à travers le feuillage.

Assis au sommet, là d'où les étoiles se montraient dans leur splendeur et leur immensité, il observa un long moment le ciel constellé, royaume d'Elbereth reine de l'univers infini et étoilé, puis baissa la tête et porta sa main droite à ses yeux. A son annulaire brillait un anneau dont la couleur restait indiscernable à la lueur des étoiles. L'être fronça les sourcils, comme cherchant à deviner les secrets dissimulés dans cet anneau, puis abandonna et reporta son attention vers le lointain, laissant retomber sa main à son côté.

-Qui suis-je ? souffla une voix tremblotante. Qui suis-je réellement ? Ai-je seulement envie de le savoir ?

L'être, une créature féminine d'après le son faible de sa voix, réprima un sanglot, tandis que ses yeux devenaient brillants de larmes difficilement contenues, portant le reflet des lueurs de lointaines galaxies inexplorables et inexplorées. Le vent souleva paresseusement la longue chevelure sombre de l'Elfe, quelques mèches recouvrirent partiellement son fin visage d'une pâleur renforcée par la nuit. Les étoiles vacillèrent légèrement, et une étoile filante passa juste au-dessus de l'arbre, refuge d'une âme en peine.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je savoir ? reprit-elle, avant que sa voix ne se brise dans une plainte étouffée. Pour qui…

-------

****

_Un autre chapitre s'achève, et finalement plus tôt que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je ne sais pas où repose l'intérêt de ce chapitre, mais je l'aime bien, et il a le mérite d'introduire un événement lourd de sens et une interrogation pour mon Elfe personnelle… En plus mes deux petites jumelles apparaissent alors que ce n'était pas du tout prévu, et je suis contente de pouvoir leur donner un rôle plus grand que celui qui était prévu pour elles au départ, après tout je les aime beaucoup._

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (au passage, je me rends compte qu'ils sont de plus en plus longs… Mais qui va s'en plaindre ? ), et je dois même vous avouer qu'au moment où j'écris ces notes, il n'y a même pas encore de titre… Bon, en 30 secondes je vous en trouve un alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter… Si vous avez des commentaires, des questions, des hypothèses même, surtout n'hésitez pas, je prends le bon comme le mauvais, il n'y a que ça qui permet d'avancer en écriture, et je parle par expérience (vous auriez vu mes premiers essais de bouquins avant celui que je viens de terminer…)_

_Au fait, je cherche toujours un(e) bêta pour cette fic, histoire de repérer les fautes de frappe qui ont échappé à mon œil acéré de maniaque de l'orthographe et les petits contresens qui pourraient se glisser malencontreusement dans l'histoire, bien malgré moi… Sachez que j'ai tout de même commencé à établir une chronologie de cette fic, histoire de ne pas mettre un personnage à l'endroit où il serait impossible qu'il soit (par exemple envoyer quelqu'un faire un voyage de quatre jours en un seul, comme j'ai bien failli le faire… )_

_Voilà voilà. Je ne promets pas de chapitre 8 avant un bon moment, puisque je n'ai déjà plus de temps en semaine pour écrire (et encore, lorsque par hasard j'ai un peu de temps, je l'emploie pour mes livres…), alors prenez votre mal en patience comme je suis moi-même obligée de le faire, et à bientôt !_

DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams


	8. L’art du combat

** La prophétie des mondes**

Salut à vous, nobles lecteurs !

Vous savez quoi ? Récemment je me suis acheté un nouvel ordinateur… Plus beau, plus rapide, écran plat et j'en passe… Un véritable bonheur ! En plus je peux enfin regarder mes DVD quand je le veux, je peux aussi aller sur le net sans aucune restriction avec l'ADSL que je vénère etc… Je vous jure c'est le bon-heur ! Bon il faut dire aussi que c'était devenu obligatoire à cause de mon BTS d'informatique, l'ancien ramait beaucoup trop pour ce que je voulais faire dessus, et en plus il manquait de place. Dire que je ne voulais pas m'acheter d'ordinateur avant d'avoir (ce qui était et est toujours très hypothétique) au moins publié ma nouvelle (finie corrigée et tout et tout ça y est enfin !) et vendu un assez gros paquet de livres pour ça (hypothétique je vous dis…)…

En plus, je vais participer à un concours de nouvelles. 4 pages à rendre avant le 1er décembre. Moi qui croyais ne jamais pouvoir écrire une histoire en si peu de pages, savez-vous en combien de temps je l'ai rédigée ? A peine plus de 48h !!!! Commencée vendredi soir, et finie le dimanche soir suivant ! Je n'en reviens pas !

Bon, je devrais peut-être arrêter de vous raconter ma life … lol Bonne lecture !

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**doc :** Dis-moi, Doc (je peux t'appeler Doc, n'est-ce pas ?…), es-tu au courant que le chiffre 7 est le chiffre symbole du paradis, tout comme le 6 est celui de l'enfer ? Et que, par conséquent et en toute logique, il est le chiffre parfait par excellence ? _CQFD…_

**Diony :** Ce n'est pas du Tolkien ? Bah à vrai dire, je fais de mon mieux, mais je n'espère pas arriver à son niveau, ça c'est clair… En tout cas tant que ça reste lisible et sympa à lire, et surtout que ça reste cohérent par rapport à mon modèle… c'est gagné ! lol Je suis contente d'avoir réaliser ton idée et surtout qu'elle te plaise vue par moi, moi aussi ça faisait longtemps qu'elle me trottait dans la tête !

Pour tes questions :

-oui j'ai bien l'intention de couvrir TOUTE la trilogie, et version bouquin, en prime ! Un sacré boulot, oui je sais, et plus ça va plus je m'en rends compte, quand on voit combien de chapitres j'écris pour déjà, quoi… une semaine ? Argh !!!! J'suis pas sortie de l'auberge les amis ! Bon, je pense qu'à partir du moment où je reprends le cours des choses telles que vous les connaissez, ça risque d'aller un peu plus vite… Et non, je ne pense pas faire un texte aussi long que l'original (quoique, vu comme c'est parti… lol)

-et si tu as bien fait attention, ce n'est pas 20 ans, mais 23 ans qu'elle a disparu. Et oui ça a une signification, mais ne vous attendez pas à un truc monumental, contrairement à d'habitude… lol

**Itarïlë :** Une nouvelle fan, yeeeaaah !! Je suis désolée, je sais bien que je déçois un bon nombre de personnes avec mes très longs délais (que j'essaye de rendre les plus courts possibles…) mais il faut bien comprendre qu'un BTS, ce n'est pas de la rigolade comme le lycée… J'ai bien moins de temps, ne serait-ce déjà qu'en transport… En plus à la rentrée c'est assez chaud d'écrire, quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je vous promets d'essayer de faire mieux dans les prochaines semaines…

-------

Chapitre 8 : L'art du combat

Toute la nuit durant, le Prince de Mirkwood tourna et retourna dans son esprit les diverses réactions d'Edhelwen. Il tentait de comprendre ce qui l'effrayait, et qui l'avait poussée à le fuir dès qu'il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'elle fouille ses souvenirs. Et à vrai dire, cela lui semblait plutôt difficile. Non, il ne saisissait pas les raisons de cette peur viscérale qui semblait la tenir.

Néanmoins, s'ils poursuivaient leur relation dans cette optique de malentendu, jamais ils ne parviendraient à construire une amitié à laquelle il tenait pourtant beaucoup, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Aussi devait-il trouver ses réponses, pour la comprendre et être à même de l'aider comme il le voulait. Et surtout à même de la protéger. Il sentait confusément le danger rôder autour d'elle. Mais peut-être cela était-il dû à son imagination, enflammée depuis cette fameuse nuit qui manqua d'être fatale à l'Elfe.

Puis il se devait aussi de regagner entièrement sa confiance, sinon comment la convaincre de rester hors de sa quête et de partir pour les Terres Immortelles ? Il savait déjà que la tâche serait difficile et qu'elle argumenterait jusqu'à l'épuisement pour le suivre… Il savait aussi que s'il tentait à nouveau de la raisonner, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre, elle se replierait sur elle-même sans qu'il n'ait plus aucun espoir de la voir s'ouvrir à nouveau à lui, ou à quiconque.

Que faire ? La seule alternative qui lui restait, celle de ne pas insister sur ce qu'elle redoutait, lui semblait quasiment impossible. Autant lui demander d'oublier cette Compagnie qu'il formait avec d'autres membres des derniers peuples libres… Et pourtant, c'était exactement cela qu'il demandait à Edhelwen. Il en était soudain conscient. Comme s'il sentait tout à coup qu'il partageait ces sentiments avec elle. Cette aventure était tout pour lui, mais elle était également tout pour elle… Comment l'ignorer ? Mais comment comprendre ?

Lui partait pour défendre son peuple, ses terres, ses croyances et ses espoirs en ce monde qui sombrait peu à peu dans le chaos… Lui avait une raison de se battre, un but ultime… Quel était celui de cette Princesse perdue, sans passé ? Que pouvait-elle vouloir défendre, elle qui ne connaissait plus rien à ce monde et ses coutumes, elle qui refusait de se voir comme l'héritière de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu ? Où pouvait-elle trouver ce but qui manquait même à sa vie ? Voulait-elle mourir au champ d'honneur, pour ainsi ne plus avoir à subir ce qu'elle subissait depuis son retour ?

Cette pensée le glaça d'effroi. Etait-ce simplement du suicide que ce besoin qu'elle disait ressentir de partir avec eux ? Rien de plus que cela ? Elle avait passé si peu de temps en Terre du Milieu et déjà elle la haïssait ? Il ne pouvait le croire, ne voulait le croire. Elle n'aspirait qu'à la paix, non à la mort. Du moins voulait-il s'en convaincre. Elle-même ne l'avait-elle point dit ? Elle n'avait jamais exprimé, de près ou de loin, le désir d'échapper pour toujours à cette vie qui l'emprisonnait dans ce qu'elle représentait. Mais ne se voilait-il pas simplement la face ?

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre, alors que le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons à l'extérieur. Une crainte diffuse s'était emparée de lui. Il devait la trouver au plus vite. Elle avait fui avec une telle vivacité la veille… Mais comment la trouver ? Où serait-elle allée pour tarir ses pleurs ? Elle ne trouverait aucun réconfort au milieu des livres, ayant dévoré tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de lire et n'ayant toujours aucune connaissance des autres langues. Serait-elle avec les jumelles ? Elle recherchait la plupart du temps la solitude…

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne prêta qu'une attention distraite à sa direction. Il parut surpris lorsqu'il découvrit où ses pas l'avaient amené, et plus encore devant ce qu'il put y voir. Il se trouvait à la lisière de son petit univers secret, agréablement illuminé par le soleil matinal dont la rosée renvoyait des reflets scintillants. Et au milieu de sa clairière, le spectacle le plus ravissant et attendrissant qu'il ait jamais vu, tout autant qu'étrange.

Il avait redouté qu'il ne lui arrivât malheur, ou qu'elle le provoqua elle-même… Elle était là, au beau milieu du rayon doré, ses longs cheveux noirs noués à la hâte blanchis par la lumière, lui tournant le dos… Il resta immobile et silencieux, soulagé de la retrouver saine et sauve malgré ses craintes, mais étonné par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle semblait se battre contre un ennemi invisible, mais ses grands gestes, bien qu'esthétiquement parfaits et exécutés avec grâce, étaient très inhabituels. En vérité, jamais il n'avait vu de tels enchaînements de toute sa longue existence. Ils lui semblaient bien plus élaborés que ceux qu'il connaissait.

Elle n'avait pas encore perçu sa présence, et il restait debout à l'observer en silence. Elle fit un mouvement brusque et un fin bâton de bois s'échappa de sa chevelure, laissant ses longues mèches retomber souplement et onduler au rythme de ses coups. Cela ne sembla nullement la gêner, elle amplifia simplement ses déplacements jusqu'à occuper tout l'espace, mais cela n'ôtait rien à sa grâce. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à nier être une Elfe ? Avec un vif mouvement du coude vers l'arrière, Edhelwen se retourna et vit enfin Legolas. Elle resta figée un long moment, surprise, puis elle se redressa et se baissa pour ramasser le bout de bois, brisant ainsi la magie de l'instant. Legolas se sentit gêné, il tapa du pied dans une touffe d'herbe pour garder contenance, et détourna le regard. Edhelwen sourit en le voyant faire.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas, ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle.

-Vous sembliez occupée, répondit Legolas.

-Exercices matinaux, pour garder la forme, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, rassemblant ses cheveux dans son dos et essayant de les lier avec une lanière de cuir. Je pense que je faisais ce genre de choses… avant… hésita-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. Je me sens mieux, maintenant, cela m'a fait du bien… Oh ! Ce que je peux haïr ces longs cheveux ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en jetant à terre sa lanière de cuir.

Legolas sourit, amusé.

-Laissez-moi faire, dit-il en se baissant pour prendre la fine bande brune.

Il s'avança vers elle et réunit doucement les mèches rebelles dans ses mains. Edhelwen eut un léger sursaut qui ne passa guère inaperçu aux yeux du Prince, mais ne dit rien et se laissa faire.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était… avant… mais depuis mon arrivée, je ne suis jamais parvenue à les coiffer convenablement… s'excusa-t-elle. Croyez-vous que votre princesse guerrière ait pu les garder courts ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Legolas, alors qu'il terminait de nouer la lanière.

-Il me semblait que cela aurait été plus simple pour elle…

Legolas fronça les sourcils. Edhelwen reparlait de sa propre initiative de ce qu'elle avait été, et s'intéressait à elle ? D'où venait ce soudain revirement ? Elle hésitait mais ne paraissait pas réellement gênée d'aborder ce sujet qu'elle abhorrait pourtant jusque-là… Trop heureux de cette curiosité et craignant un repliement de sa part, il décida d'entrer dans son jeu, sans lui montrer sa surprise. Il laissa les cheveux noirs de l'Elfe retomber sur son dos et elle hocha la tête pour le remercier.

-Pour se battre, je veux dire, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol. Il est plus facile de porter un coup lorsque rien ne nous gêne, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Je ne sais d'où vous vient cette idée, dit Legolas. Nous portons tous les cheveux longs, que nous soyons Elfes ou Hommes… Vous-même avez largement prouvé que cela ne vous gênait nullement…

Edhelwen rougit sous le compliment et détourna le regard. Legolas la considérait attentivement. Quelque chose en elle avait changé. Il ne savait à quoi cette impression tenait, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle était différente. N'étaient ses interrogations inattendues sur son passé, son attitude elle-même semblait changée. Il ne pouvait déterminer si elle était plus sereine ou l'inverse.

-Je suis désolée pour hier soir, dit-elle enfin. Je me suis laissée emporter par ma colère et… ma peur…

Elle baissa la tête et joignit ses mains devant elle. Legolas voulut la rassurer mais quelque chose l'empêchait de parler. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole.

-Ne dites rien, je sais que vous avez saisi la portée de mes questions. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que vous me demandez, à ce qui me retenait et à la raison qui me pousserait à le faire malgré cela. Ne dites rien, je vous en prie… supplia-t-elle alors que le Prince ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste, de penser à mon propre bonheur quand je puis apporter un renouveau d'espoir à tout un peuple… Je ne puis refuser de donner la vérité par simple peur de ce que j'y pourrais découvrir. Je pense… être prête, à présent. Mais je… je sollicite une dernière fois votre aide, malgré… mon humeur exécrable et…

-Mon aide vous est tout acquise, assura-t-il.

Edhelwen leva le visage vers lui, confondue. Puis un léger sourire éclaira ses traits et elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

-Je sais par où commencer… mais il vous faudra accéder à une ancienne demande… reprit-elle. Nous n'en avons plus reparlé depuis que je vous ai exposé mon souhait…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, et réitéra enfin sa demande :

-Je vous en prie, apprenez-moi l'elfique…

Legolas sembla réfléchir un long moment, mais il s'amusait de voir la détresse sur le visage de l'Elfe. Elle tenait visiblement énormément à apprendre cette langue… Il sourit alors qu'une idée prenait racine en lui. Edhelwen prit ce sourire comme de mauvaise augure. Pourtant…

-Uniquement si vous m'apprenez à me battre comme vous le faites, déclara-t-il joyeusement.

-----

Devant toute l'ardeur et l'adresse que présenta Edhelwen à l'apprentissage de cette langue et cette écriture qui furent les siennes, Legolas songea qu'il avait eu raison d'accepter. Elle n'avait aucune réelle difficulté et semblait plus réapprendre que découvrir vraiment. Elle éprouvait un réel plaisir à reproduire la consonance elfique, heureuse de constater que sa voix correspondait parfaitement et n'écorchait que très peu les mots.

En contrepartie, elle commença à lui apprendre quelques bases de son art de combat, que Legolas trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Mais il était un élève appliqué et ne tarda pas à, si ce n'est égaler Edhelwen, du moins pouvoir s'entraîner avec elle sans être systématiquement envoyé au sol par un coup qu'il n'avait pu prévoir. En cela, il faut avouer que ses dons elfiques l'aidaient considérablement…

Les quelques jours qui suivirent ne furent qu'apprentissage et combat. Leurs relations s'améliorèrent à mesure que le temps passait, et on finit par les voir rarement l'un sans l'autre. Pour pouvoir repartir à Fondcombe, ils attendaient le verdict du Roi Thranduil, mais également un peu de courage de la part du Prince, qui ne s'était toujours pas résigné à faire part à son père de sa promesse d'accompagner la Communauté. Mais cela, Edhelwen l'ignorait, ou du moins le pensait-il. En dehors des cours qu'ils se dispensaient mutuellement et de leurs longues balades, il arrivait à la jeune Elfe de disparaître à la nuit tombée on ne savait où. En réalité, seules les jumelles Annûndil et Romendil le savaient, l'ayant trouvée au hasard de leurs sorties nocturnes, et la jeune Princesse leur avait fait jurer de garder le secret, ce qu'elles firent avec joie, heureuses de partager quelque chose de ce genre avec elle.

L'inquiétude quant au tireur de la fête s'était lentement effacée, même dans l'esprit de Legolas. Seul Thranduil y songeait encore en frissonnant, et maintenait l'enquête. Il était convaincu qu'il agirait de nouveau, et sous peu. Il se pouvait très bien qu'Edhelwen reparte bientôt, et bien sûr il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre trop. Le Roi lui-même avait commencé à répandre une rumeur selon laquelle Legolas et elle préparaient le voyage de retour à Fondcombe de la jeune Elfe. Il espérait ainsi précipiter les choses et forcer le tireur à se dévoiler.

En ce matin de novembre, l'air était frais et le soleil donnait en plein sur la clairière, illuminant un combat irréel en Terre du Milieu. Au milieu des arbres, évoluaient deux Elfes à la mine grave, portant autant de coups que possibles à l'adversaire en d'amples mouvements gracieux mais qui pourtant touchaient. De loin, cette lutte sans répit avait allure de danse. Respiration saccadée et bruits de coups résonnaient autour d'eux, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

-Coup de pied ! Coups de poing ! criait une voix féminine essoufflée. Poing ! Encore !

La jeune Elfe esquivait, revoyait d'autres coups, et entretenait le ballet presque aérien qu'elle dirigeait. Tour sur soi-même, coup de genou…

-Balayette !

-Quoi ?

Autre coup.

-Balayette ! cria à nouveau Edhelwen. Vous ne connaissez pas ce mot ?

Coup de poing. Legolas se baissa vivement et porta un autre coup. Tout s'enchaînait à un rythme effréné.

-Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Balayette ! s'écria Edhelwen en passant sa jambe au ras du sol, coupant l'appui du Prince en fauchant ses pieds.

-Eh ! s'exclama Legolas en se redressant sur ses coudes, un sourire sur les lèvres. Vous êtes déloyale !

-Balayette, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant. Cela fait partie des règles, je n'ai pas triché…

-Vous appelez ça une « balayette » ? Mais il s'agit d'une « faucheuse » !

-Comme vous voudrez, accorda Edhelwen en hochant la tête. Reprenons.

Elle lui tendit instinctivement la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais il se remit sur le dos avant de pousser sur ses bras pour se redresser d'un bond.

-Eh bien… Je n'ai encore jamais réussi à faire cela, déclara-t-elle. J'ai pourtant longuement essayé… Enfin me semble-t-il, mais peut-être cette idée vient-elle d'une autre vie… Allons-y.

Ils se mirent face à face, les bras levés devant le visage, prêts à reprendre le combat où ils l'avaient arrêté. Et la bataille reprit, plus féroce encore, plus rapide et plus aérienne. Edhelwen perdait peu à peu son souffle, sous l'œil amusé de son ami, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, et frappait avec toujours plus de force. Malgré ses premières réticences à l'abord – il n'était pas du genre du Prince de frapper une femme – Legolas ne retenait non plus ses coups, de sorte qu'il s'agissait d'un réel combat.

Legolas apprenait vite, c'est pourquoi il se résolut à tester la technique de la « faucheuse » et fit un tour sur lui-même, la jambe plus près du sol que ne l'avait fait Edhelwen. La jeune Elfe, ne s'y attendant pas, poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva à terre, le souffle coupé. Legolas s'approcha d'elle, très grand Elfe aux yeux d'une Edhelwen clouée au sol par l'épuisement.

-Vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Vous êtes… un tricheur… répondit Edhelwen qui venait de reprendre son souffle et tentait de le calmer. Vous me battez… toujours… par l'endurance…

-Je suis au moins heureux de parvenir à vous battre, quelle qu'en soit la raison, sourit-il.

-Vous êtes cruel… lâcha l'Elfe en regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait alors que les rayons de la Soleil quittaient la clairière. Il est vrai que… lors d'une bataille… je ne tiendrais pas…

-Ne parlez pas de bataille, protesta Legolas. Vous ne participerez à aucune d'elles, j'y veillerai.

-Avez-vous parlé à votre père de votre projet ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

-Que… balbutia-t-il. Comment savez-vous ?

La Princesse tourna un visage sérieux vers lui avant de reprendre la parole. Elle ne l'accusait pas, ne le méprisait pas, mais semblait l'exhorter à grandir, à mûrir.

-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps pour vous d'affronter votre père une fois pour toutes ? Croyez-vous réellement qu'il vous renierai pour cela, pour votre rêve, votre souhait le plus cher ?

Legolas la fixait, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le dernier rayon du soleil éclairait le visage pâle d'Edhelwen, le faisant luire sous la sueur qui continuait à y perler. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais cette vision le rendait mélancolique, songeur. « Mon souhait le plus cher… pensa-t-il. En cet instant je ne rêve qu'à vous voir échapper au danger et partir sur un navire pour la lointaine Valinor… »

-Me promettez-vous de lui en parler avant ce soir, Prince Legolas ? insista-t-elle.

Cette appellation fit à Legolas l'effet d'un dur sermon. Il fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à avoir une expression sévère qui fit frissonner l'Elfe, et hocha la tête.

-Soit, dit-il enfin. Il faudra bien le faire un jour…

-----

Le soir était tombé depuis un long moment, et Edhelwen avait une fois de plus disparu. Legolas avait depuis longtemps renoncé à la chercher dans ces moments-là, sachant qu'elle souhaitait parfois rester seule et respectant comme il le pouvait son intimité ou ses besoins de présence. La première fois qu'elle l'avait laissé seul sans le prévenir, il s'était fait un sang d'encre et avait été proche d'avertir la garde, se rappelant à cette occasion le tireur de la fête, mais elle avait fini par revenir, rayonnante, et ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter. Il lui avait demandé où elle s'était réfugiée mais elle avait refusé de le lui révéler, rougissant timidement, et avait annoncé que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois…

De plus il avait rapidement soupçonné les petites jumelles d'être au courant de ces escapades nocturnes, et avait conclu de leur silence qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il soupira et rejoignit sa chambre, repassant non sans grimacer la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père. En réalité, rien n'avançait…

-----

Tout le palais était sombre, tous s'étaient laissés envahir par l'appel de la nuit, qui, s'il ne les faisait pas dormir à la façon des Hommes, ne les emportait non moins dans un monde de rêves éveillés. Dans toutes les pièces, et tous les couloirs, pas une lumière ne brillait, excepté une salle, grande et emplie de sagesse millénaire. Une petite lampe à huile posée sur une table éclairait faiblement les ténèbres alentours, mais l'être assis à son côté ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et se contentait de ce peu de luminosité comme tout Elfe le ferait.

Un livre ouvert sur la table, les caractères elfiques tremblotant à la lumière de la petite flamme, l'Elfe prenait quelques notes sur un parchemin, lisant et relisant consciencieusement chaque passage afin d'être sûr d'en bien comprendre la signification. S'il n'était l'heure plus que tardive, l'on aurait pu croire qu'il étudiait. Dans sa main, la plume était sûre mais l'écriture difficile, dans cette langue qui n'était pas la sienne. Il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage, révélant à son doigt un anneau d'or, symbole d'un peuple tombant dans la ruine. Puis posa la plume et s'étira longuement.

L'Elfe se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin et la plume se remit à gratter le papier, griffonnant des runes d'une autre langue, plus familière à sa main. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé les symboles elfiques, mais toujours revenait à cette écriture. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Qui croirait qu'elle était Elfe, quand la langue qui lui venait aux lèvres et aux doigts se révélait autre ? Elle se passa une main sur le visage et reprit son étude. Un léger craquement lui fit relever la tête. Elle resta immobile de longues secondes, avant de secouer la tête, se disant qu'elle devait rêver, seule dans le noir de la bibliothèque.

Mais, quand deux secondes plus tard, un autre craquement se fit entendre, elle ne put refouler sa peur en se convainquant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu d'autre que son imagination. Elle n'était pas seule, elle le sentait. Elle posa sa plume sur le parchemin et tendit le cou pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'un autre craquement, encore plus léger, se faisait entendre à ses oreilles. Legolas ? Les jumelles ?

Un autre bruit. Un bruissement. Elle se leva, renversant la chaise qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Elle sentait la peur s'instiller en elle, comme un implacable venin contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien. Elle sentait le danger s'approcher. Elle tendit vivement la main pour reprendre sa plume pour la brandir devant elle, mince défense contre une menace sur laquelle elle ne savait rien. Elle recula et se retrouva bientôt dos contre une étagère, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Qui est là ? interrogea-t-elle à nouveau, la voix tremblante que sa petite flamme.

Elle tenta de se raisonner. Seule au milieu d'une immense bibliothèque plongée dans le noir, au cœur d'un palais endormi, loin de tout secours, il était normal que son imagination lui joue des tours. Elle inspira et expira profondément, les yeux fermés, récupérant lentement son calme. Mais son esprit refusait de céder. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle venait ici, et jamais cette situation ne s'était présentée. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, elle en était sûre. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser gagner par cette angoisse infondée. Elle parvint enfin à ralentir le rythme de son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre de profile devant elle.

-Bonjour, ma belle, fit une voix grave et visiblement très satisfaite. Nous nous retrouvons, tout à fait par hasard… Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, mais, ma foi… voilà qui ne me déplaît guère…

-Qui êtes-vous ? lança l'Elfe d'une voix qu'elle voulut agressive mais qui portait malgré tout la marque de sa peur.

L'homme s'avança lentement vers elle, menaçant. La petite lampe de l'Elfe le laissait entièrement dans l'ombre, si bien qu'elle ne distinguait pas ses traits. En approchant de son pas félin il murmurait des mots effrayants en usant d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas.

-Qui je suis ? Mais voyons… je suis l'ombre qui te suis même où tu te crois seule… je suis la flèche qui fend l'air à la recherche de la tendre peau de ta poitrine… je suis le monstre qui hante tes nuits et tes cauchemars… je suis la Mort qui rôde à chaque instant autour de toi… attendant l'heure où ta courte flamme sera soufflée par le vent…

D'un geste vif de la main, presque invisible, il éteignit la flamme de la lampe, les plongeant dans le noir complet. Le cœur de l'Elfe se mit à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine, elle se sentit nauséeuse et au bord du malaise. Elle brandit la pointe de sa plume devant elle, mais cela ne provoqua rien qu'un très léger rire d'amusement de la part de l'inconnu, qui continuait son discours.

-Ne la sens-tu pas, près de toi, comme un souffle de vent qui jamais ne s'éloigne ? La Mort… Elle t'a choisie… Tu seras la prochaine à mourir… Ne cherche pas à lutter, tu es impuissante face à son pouvoir implacable… Et si ce n'est moi, alors ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as pas que des amis en ce monde, souviens-t'en… A moins que ce ne soit une vile créature qui s'occupe de ton cas…

-Que me voulez-vous ?

La voix de l'Elfe s'éleva, grave et rauque. L'ombre eut un rire clair. Un rire qui sonnait elfique aux fines oreilles de la proie effrayée.

-Ce que je veux ? N'est-ce pas déjà clair à ton esprit ? Voyons, je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te répondre, ce serait sous-estimer ton intelligence d'Elfe… Ma petite Edhel, ma petite Elfe perdue et retrouvée… termina-t-il d'une voix faussement attendrie. Mais il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, reprit-il d'une voix soudainement plus rocailleuse qui blessa les oreilles d'Edhelwen. Pose cette arme ridicule, elle ne pourra rien pour toi.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ? cria Edhelwen. Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Allez vous trouver une autre biche effarouchée pour vous servir de proie !

Il s'élança sur elle alors que d'un même mouvement elle fondait sur le côté en retenant un cri de surprise, se mettant à courir entre les étagères. Elle entendit un bruit qu'elle identifia comme une lame s'enfonçant entre les pages d'un livre. Elle n'en courut que plus vite, prenant conscience que l'homme était armé et avait l'intention de se servir de cette arme contre elle. Il fonça sur elle au détour d'une allée, la projetant contre une rangée de livre qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol en une série de bruits mats et réveillant ses légères blessures faites le matin-même par Legolas. La pointe de la plume d'Edhelwen s'enfonça dans le bras du meurtrier qui grogna de colère.

Elle se remit précipitamment debout mais il lui saisit la cheville. Elle retomba à terre en hurlant. Elle essaya de ramper en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide mais il ne lâchait pas prise. Elle avisa sa plume, tombée non loin. Elle tendit la main mais elle ne pouvait l'atteindre, il lui fallait avancer encore un peu. Elle donna un grand coup dans le visage de l'homme qui desserra vaguement sa prise, lui permettant de saisir la plume pour venir lui en taillader le visage. Mais il eut le réflexe de se protéger avec un livre. Elle jeta sa plume au loin et se releva, avant de se remettre à courir le plus vite qu'il lui était possible.

Elle gagna les couloirs déserts et força l'allure tant qu'elle le put. Elle maudit ses habits elfiques si amples et surchargés de volants inutiles, selon elle, qui la ralentissaient. Elle tourna la tête pour voir où était son agresseur, mais ses cheveux noirs, toujours bien trop longs pour elle, l'empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de voir lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui crier de s'arrêter, arguant que cela ne la sauverait pas. Elle ne cessa pas pour autant de courir. Elle devait réussir, elle devait parvenir…

Les couloirs défilaient, et défilaient, et il lui semblait ne pas en voir le bout. L'homme s'était tu mais continuait de la poursuivre sans relâche. Et toujours personne en vue. Elle commençait à désespérer, les larmes envahissants ses yeux écarquillés et les sanglots montant dans sa gorge. Un nom fut crié, et elle eut peine à croire que cette voix éraillée était la sienne, hurlant comme une damnée qu'on lui vienne en aide. Elle regarda à nouveau derrière elle mais ne vit rien de plus. Une lueur d'espoir. Elle reconnaissait la colonne qui marquait cet angle du couloir, elle approchait des appartements de Legolas… Elle cria un fois de plus son nom, y mettant toute la puissance qu'elle pouvait, au bord de l'épuisement. Elle heurta la porte et se mit à la frapper de ses poings en appelant Legolas, ses larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues. Alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, la porte s'ouvrit soudain et elle chuta contre quelqu'un qui referma aussitôt ses bras sur elle.

-Edhely, mais… balbutia Legolas, perplexe. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il est là ! s'écria Edhelwen à travers ses sanglots, se retournant pour observer les sombres couloirs qu'elle venait de traverser.

-Qui ? Qui est là ? Edhelwen !

Legolas la prit par les épaules, cherchant son regard, mais elle scrutait l'obscurité comme si l'Ennemi lui-même se préparait à en sortir. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la peur et l'angoisse toujours au fond d'elle. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les bras de Legolas à lui faire mal et elle ne tenait semblait-il debout que par miracle.

-Il était là… hoqueta-t-elle. Il était là, il me suivait…

-Qui ? Mais qui ? insista Legolas, qui sentait la panique le gagner à son tour.

-Le tireur ! Le tireur ! Il voulait me tuer ! Mon dieu !

Elle s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras du Prince de Mirkwood qui l'enlaça dans une étreinte tranquillisante, tout en observant à son tour les ténèbres de la nuit. Peu rassuré quant à la sécurité toute relative de l'Elfe, il la fit entrer dans ses appartements dont il ferma la porte, ignorant les protestations affolées d'Edhelwen, non sans avoir pris au passage l'une de ses dagues. Puis il inspecta longuement tous les couloirs de l'aile où ils se trouvaient, avant de revenir retrouver la Princesse, bredouille. Il entra dans ses appartements et referma la porte derrière lui.

Edhelwen s'était recroquevillée dans l'angle du lit et du mur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un cliquetis sur la porte, mais ne reconnut pas de suite Legolas. Elle bondit sur le lit, la deuxième dague en main, jusqu'à ce que la voix du Prince résonnât dans la pièce trop silencieuse.

-C'est moi, Legolas, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité ici, tout va bien…

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira doucement l'arme de la main. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit en pleurant. Il s'assit près d'elle et la serra contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme.

-Il vous a encore échappé… chuchota-t-elle enfin. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais nous le retrouverons, je vous le promets… Dormez, Princesse. Cette journée a été épuisante. Je veillerai sur votre sommeil et rien ne viendra vous menacer ici.

-Restez avec moi… S'il vous plaît… J'ai peur de m'endormir…

Edhelwen se laissa emporter par le sommeil tranquille qu'il lui offrait, pelotonnée contre lui, ses bras fermement passés autour d'elle. Ce fut une nuit paisible qu'elle passa près de lui, mais lui ne put trouver le repos, et l'agresseur était toujours libre…

-------

_Je ne suis pas fâchée de l'avoir fini… Il aura prit beaucoup de temps et j'en suis désolée, mais voyez-vous, je n'ai malheureusement guère pu faire autrement malgré mon envie… J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plus (surtout que vous aurez continué à lire…) et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ce délai bon trop long…_

_Le passage de la bibliothèque ma tenait particulièrement à cœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il mûrissait dans mon esprit et j'ai enfin pu y apporter les mots (il est vrai qu'il m'a apporté quelques difficultés mais c'est toujours pareil avec les passages qu'on veut absolument faire : une fois devant, on ne sait plus comment le faire…)_

_Sur ce je vous laisse, mais j'ai un énorme retard à rattraper un peu partout, m'en veuillez pas…_

**DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams**


	9. Décisions

La prophétie des mondes 

Désolée, désolée pour ce long retard… J'ai eu plusieurs problèmes qui ont bloqué mon inspiration, mais maintenant que tout est réglé, je peux reprendre ma plume (ou mon clavier) et vous livrer la suite. J'essayerai à l'avenir de ne plus recommencer. J'ai établi une sorte de planning qui, je l'espère, devrait m'aider à rester plus ou moins régulière. Vous me pardonnez ?

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Isilriel :** T'arracher les cheveux ? Mon suspens ? A ce point-là ? lol Ça me fait très plaisir, merci à toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant… Et oui, je continue, désolée si mon retard et d'autres choses ont pu laisser penser le contraire…

**irumi :** Tu as tout lu en deux jours ? Hm, eh bien… Merci de me rassurer en tout cas, ça me met du baume au cœur (et dieu sait comme j'en ai eu besoin à un moment donné… M'enfin). Merci merci pour ton message. Et voici (enfin !) la suite.

**Itarïlë :** Dire que tu avais déjà attendu le chapitre précédent… A croire que je le fais exprès ! Mais non, je vous assure ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu sois encore là… Pour la bibliothèque, je dois avouer que j'ai particulièrement adoré écrire ce passage, ça doit se ressentir… Depuis le temps que je voulais faire cette scène, j'en suis assez fière. Enfin voilà.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**s-------s**

**Chapitre 9 :** _Décisions_

La porte de la grande salle du trône s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter le Roi et tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Thranduil regarda avec un froncement de sourcil son fils avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé, la jeune Edhelwen le suivant en jetant des regards comme effrayés autour d'elle. Le Prince de Mirkwood s'immobilisa devant son père et le fixa avec une expression de colère contenue. Il jeta un regard noir aux conseillers qui se tenaient là et qui s'empressèrent de s'éclipser en silence, puis chercha des yeux le chef de faction Elfe qui avait plusieurs semaines auparavant délogé la flèche de l'arbre et s'était ensuite vu confier la charge de l'enquête après l'avoir sollicité. Heureusement, il se trouvait parmi la garde en faction ce jour-là dans la salle du trône. Le visage un peu moins sévère, Legolas lui fit signe de s'approcher, puis se retourna vers son père.

Celui-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard de la Princesse, tandis que son fils lui expliquait la situation avec nervosité. Elle se tenait légèrement en retrait, la tête basse comme fautive d'il ne savait quoi. Cependant, il croisa furtivement son propre regard, dans lequel il lui sembla voir briller une lueur farouche et vindicative. Mais elle détourna la tête, le laissant perplexe et inquiet, autant par les paroles alarmantes de son fils que par l'étrange attitude de la jeune Elfe. Il porta son attention sur le sergent, qui quelques minutes plus tôt se tenait bien droit aux côtés de Legolas, comme le voulait sa fonction, mais qui à présent jetait des regards troublés au Prince, essayant malgré tout de rester discret.

-Il faut à tout prix le retrouver, conclut le Roi, laissant s'écouler quelques minutes de silence après que son fils se soit tu. Peu importe comment, nous mettrons tous les moyens en œuvre. Eldrin, si vous voulez bien…

-Je reprendrai cette enquête ! s'exclama le sergent. Si vous le voulez bien, sire… reprit-il en s'inclinant, conscient de son impair.

-Soyez le plus discret possible, reprit Thranduil. Ne mettez dans le secret que vos hommes les plus dignes de confiance. Faites tout ce que vous jugerez bon ou nécessaire, je ne vous tiendrai rigueur d'aucun de vos actes tant qu'ils seront justifiés. Allez, à présent, et que les Valar puissent éclairer votre quête des meilleurs auspices…

Eldrin s'inclina respectueusement, une main sur le cœur, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir, la mine sombre et un éclair de colère profondément ancré dans le regard. Thranduil observa un moment Edhelwen en silence, réfléchissant. Elle s'était tournée pour suivre Eldrin des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de sa vue. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard du Roi et l'évita tout autant.

-Legolas, mon fils, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, tu sais ce que je vais te demander…

-Oui, père.

-Quant à vous, Dame Edhelwen, je ne saurais assez vous conseiller de lui faciliter la tâche en ne restant plus seule dès à présent, reprit le Roi. Votre vie nous est précieuse, à nous peuples des Premiers-nés. Je vous saurais gré de prendre soin de vous.

Il réfléchit un instant et songea que ce n'était en aucun cas le genre de paroles que l'Elfe écouterait sagement. Il se leva de son siège et descendit de l'estrade pour prendre les mains de l'Elfe dans les siennes. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard de Thranduil paraissait soucieux. Elle se sentit plus que jamais importante aux yeux de cet homme et en prit peur.

-Au-delà de votre rôle de drapeau d'espoir, je crains pour une amie qui me fut chère autrefois, murmura le Roi. Malgré tout ce qu'on put dire vos contemporains, vous étiez une Elfe exceptionnelle, belle et dangereuse comme la tempête, mais juste. Aujourd'hui vous être certes différente, mais votre beauté est la même et votre âme est pure. Quoi que vous pensiez, si le souvenir de ce que vous étiez est toujours présent en nous, sachez que beaucoup parmi nous vous aiment telle que vous êtes aujourd'hui devant moi. Pour eux plus que pour tout autre, restez en vie…

La voix du Roi s'était faite suppliante, et Edhelwen en eut le cœur serré. Il rapprocha ses mains l'une de l'autre et se pencha pour lui baiser les doigts, avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir de la grande salle, avec un léger signe pour Legolas. Le Prince se tourna vers l'Elfe et lui tendit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite, mais il suspendit son geste, interdit. L'Elfe fixait son père, visiblement bouleversée. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux écarquillés. Quand il eut disparu à sa vue, elle baissa les yeux sur le dessus de ses mains et les observa longtemps, se mordant la lèvre.

-Je… Je ne… Je croyais… balbutia-t-elle. Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle à Legolas en lui adressant un regard implorant.

Il aurait pu répondre un simple oui, un simple mot qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il tenait à elle pour ce qu'elle était maintenant, mais sans qu'il ne devine pourquoi, ce mot refusait d'être prononcé. Il prit sa main et l'attira contre lui. L'Elfe se laissa aller contre lui, les yeux fermés, et un sourire heureux, enfin, se dessina sur son visage. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Malgré la menace qui pesait sur elle, les bras du Prince l'enfermant dans un cocon de douceur et d'affection lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être auquel il lui semblait ne jamais avoir touché.

×××××

-J'avais refusé d'y croire, je l'admets, commença l'Elfe. Mais comment croire que votre vie est en danger alors que, jour après jour, l'on vous répète que vous êtes porteur de l'espoir d'un peuple entier ? De plus, il me semble qu'il n'y a rien de pire lorsqu'on ne se souvient de rien que de voir qu'on a finalement assez d'importance pour être une cible…

-Je ne puis comprendre parfaitement ce que vous pouvez ressentir, mais je peux tenter d'essayer… répondit Legolas.

Il se détourna du balcon pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. La jeune Elfe était assise en tailleurs sur le lit du Prince, l'épaule et la tête appuyés contre l'une des colonnades du lit.

-Je sais que cela vous fait peur, ne le cachez pas, reprit-il. Vous voulez paraître forte – et vous l'êtes, sans aucun doute – mais ne me cachez pas vos craintes.

-Que pourrais-je encore vous cacher que vous ne sachiez déjà ? répliqua Edhelwen avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

-Peut-être l'endroit où vous disparaissez chaque soir… et où l'on vous surprise hier…

Le sourire d'Edhelwen se figea. Puis elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Je suis navrée d'avoir tissé tout ce mystère autour d'une si petite chose, mais… comment vous expliquer ? Je vouais d'abord savoir, et comprendre, avant d'en parler avec vous. Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas été franche avec vous…

Legolas abandonna son poste près du balcon et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Que vouliez-vous comprendre ? demanda-t-il.

-Ma vie… répondit rêveusement l'Elfe. Celle d'avant, les voyages de la Princesse guerrière, ses choix, ses liens avec les gens et les choses… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé beaucoup d'informations, mais je suis en mesure d'affirmer que… qu'elle… que je… qu'elle était étonnante. Pardonnez-moi, quand je lis les récits qu'ont écrit ceux qui l'ont connue, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir profondément éloignée d'elle. J'espère… trouver un jour quelque chose qui me rapproche d'elle, ainsi je serais peut-être… moins… tourmentée… finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Vous doutez toujours de votre identité ?

-Je…

L'Elfe se tut soudain et se prit la tête entre les mains, comme prise d'une violente douleur. Legolas n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle se reprenait et se levait d'un bond, les yeux exorbités. Il voulut la rasseoir, inquiet, mais elle dégagea son poignet et sortit de la pièce en disant :

-Il faut que je voie quelque chose…

Legolas se leva vivement à son tour et la rattrapa dans le couloir. Elle ne semblait pas absente ni dans une quelconque transe, mais au contraire bien éveillée et consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Legolas ne comprenait pas, ni ce qu'elle devait voir, ni l'enchaînement des faits, bien trop rapide. Elle se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque et y entra en coup de vent. Il la perdit de vue un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruissement de papier parvienne à ses oreilles d'Elfe. Il la trouva devant une table, cherchant frébilement sur une liasse de parchemin. Il s'approcha et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le texte. Il fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître les signes.

-Où est-ce… marmonnait l'Elfe. Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir recopié ce passage…

-Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ? s'exclama Legolas.

Elle releva la tête et regarda droit devant elle, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui cherche à retenir des images d'un rêve qui s'envole.

-Des montagnes, et un fort… Un gouffre… chuchota-t-elle avant de secouer la tête pour retourner à ses feuilles. Oubliez.

Mais Legolas n'avait aucunement l'intention d'oublier, ni même de baisser les bras. Il la prit par les épaules et la força à le regarder. Elle s'étonna de son air si sévère.

-Expliquez-vous, que s'est-il passé, tout à l'heure ? redemanda-t-il.

-Je… J'ai… bégaya Edhelwen, son excitation soudain retombée. J'ai vu une image… D'un lieu que je ne connais pas… Que je connais… J'en ai lu sa description… Mais je ne me rappelle pas…

-Décrivez-le moi, je pourrais peut-être vous aider… proposa Legolas.

Mais une crispation de douleur reprit l'Elfe un très court instant, et son visage s'illumina par la suite. Elle fixa Legolas dans les yeux avec un sourire triomphant.

-Je sais, je sais ce que j'ai vu, je viens de l'entendre… C'était le Gouffre de Helm… Je connais le Gouffre de Helm ! Je suis allée au Rohan ! s'écria-t-elle avec bonheur.

Le Prince aurait pu sourire si un détail ne l'avait pas autant gêné. Après tout, Edhelwen venait de retrouver un souvenir de son ancienne vie, ce qu'elle espérait ardemment depuis quelques jours. Mais quelque chose dans sa joie toute légitime et dans ses paroles lui faisait craindre que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'ils attendaient. Ce qui aurait pu paraître pour du bonheur d'avoir enfin obtenu une bribe de son passé s'était ensuite mué en véritable ébahissement, comme si avoir vu le Gouffre était un immense honneur.

Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées… Il n'allait tout de même pas tout voir en noir alors qu'elle allait enfin être en mesure de pouvoir répondre aux attentes de son peuple… Il se devait de partager sa joie, inconditionnellement. Aussi, en partie pour lui témoigner sa propre liesse et en partie pour lui cacher ses doutes, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

×××××

Legolas errait un peu sans but à travers bois. Il ruminait les paroles d'Edhelwen. Cette jeune Elfe était surprenante au plus haut point, mais il commençait à s'y faire. Lentement… mais sûrement. Cette petite était en train de le changer, et ferait bien plus encore s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il aurait eu du mal à l'admettre devant qui que ce soit, mais elle le domptait peu à peu, un peu comme les jumelles l'avaient fait avant elle.

C'était d'ailleurs en leur compagnie qu'il avait laissé la Princesse, avec la recommandation de ne la laisser seule sous aucun prétexte. Précaution superflue, car depuis qu'elles avaient appris la nouvelle tentative du tireur mystérieux contre elle, elles avaient juré à elles-même et au Prince que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal en leur présence. Et puis… l'Elfe était heureuse en leur compagnie. Elles avaient été les premières à l'assurer d'une amitié non dédiée à l'ancienne Edhelwen, depuis son retour.

Il secoua la tête, agacé. Que lui avait-elle dit en le laissant partir ? Qu'elle ne se détachait de sa précieuse présence que pour lui permettre de parler enfin à son père, et que s'il s'avisait de revenir sans l'avoir fait, elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole avant leur retour à Fondcombe ! Elle était cruelle ! songea-t-il. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire un tel chantage avec ce sourire d'ange ? Elle était cruelle et bien plus maligne qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il devrait éviter de la sous-estimer, à l'avenir !

Il se surprit à sourire. Qu'il était bête de penser de telles choses ! La jeune Edhelwen savait le prendre par les sentiments, voilà tout. Il lui suffisait d'apprendre à ne plus être si vulnérable face à elle, ou bien elle parviendrait à échapper au futur qu'il lui réservait à Valinor… Puis il prit conscience de ses pensées. Lui, faible ? Face à cette jeune rebelle ? Voilà qui s'avérait amusant ! Attendri, à la rigueur, bien qu'il ne soit guère du genre à s'attendrir facilement, mais affaibli ! Il lui prêtait trop d'influence, elle n'avait pas tant d'emprise sur lui ! « Eh bien… C'est tout de même grâce à elle que je suis ici à courir après mon père en balade je ne sais où… » pensa-t-il.

Il le trouva alors debout, droit comme un jeune arbre vaillant, les mains dans le dos. Il regardait d'un air songeur à travers les méandres de la forêt, comme en proie à une intense réflexion. Legolas hésita à le déranger. Son père, lorsqu'il méditait ainsi, pouvait être le plus compréhensif des êtres comme le plus redoutable, selon la nature de ses pensées. Mais de celles-ci, nul indice ne transparaissait jamais sur son visage, et l'on pouvait bien l'observer des heures, des jours durant, jamais personne ne parviendrait à tirer la moindre conclusion des plissements de son visage.

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, comme cherchant un encouragement ou au contraire une dénégation d'une créature absente, le Roi se tourna vers lui et après être resté un moment immobile à le fixer de loin, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le Prince s'avança alors en silence et se plaça aux côtés de son père, contemplant à son tour les sous-bois face à lui, comme s'il redoutait de croiser le regard de son père, qui n'aurait aucun mal à le percer à jour.

-Ainsi vous avez délaissé notre jeune Princesse… commença le Roi d'une voix grave mais peu élevée.

-Elle se trouve en bonne compagnie, père, répondit Legolas. Je crains qu'elle ne se soit pas facilement détachée de moi si ce n'était le cas.

-C'est une jeune femme pleine de bon sens, comme elle le fut autrefois, nota Thranduil. Quoi que l'on dise, il est des choses immuables chez les êtres, même les plus changés. Je devine ses angoisses et sais qu'elles sont probablement justifiées.

-Elle ne se reconnaît pas dans la Princesse dépeinte par les récits, acquiesça Legolas.

-Et il ne pourrait en être autrement… Elle est aussi éloignée de ce qu'elle fut qu'un orc peut l'être d'un Elfe. Elle en garde les fondements tout en étant à l'opposé de ses convictions de l'époque. Vois-tu, Legolas, j'aimais énormément Edhelwen, je la considérais comme une fille et je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul. Aradîn son père avait nombre d'alliés parmi les grand seigneurs de notre race, car toujours lui et les siens étaient prompts à aider leurs semblables…

Thranduil soupira.

-Peu à peu son peuple a disparu, leur nombre diminuait sans jamais augmenter, car ils avaient cessé depuis bien longtemps d'avoir des enfants, et ils étaient peu dès le départ. La… La mort d'Aradîn et de Laurëanor, la mère d'Edhelwen et d'Aranor, nous a tous beaucoup attristés. Aranor a surmonté sa peine et a pris la suite de son père à la tête de ce peuple nomade, et… sa sœur, encore si jeune en ce temps-là, a refoulé tout au fond d'elle la douleur de cette perte. Depuis ce jour elle a arboré ce masque d'indifférence qui ne l'a plus jamais quittée.

Il se tourna vers son fils et le regarda d'un air grave.

-La Princesse guerrière Edhelwen était peut-être juste et toujours combative, mais elle cachait ses émotions et ses sentiments derrière une apparence fière et dédaigneuse, et parfois absente, n'oublie jamais cela. Ce fut, j'imagine, l'erreur que nous fîmes tous, de croire qu'elle était réellement aussi forte qu'elle nous le montrait. Et ce fut peut-être ce qui la perdit, bien qu'aucun de nous n'accepte de l'admettre. Aussi j'aimerais que tu ne te fies jamais à ce qu'elle dévoile sur ses traits, mais que tu cherches au fond d'elle, toujours, la part de vérité, et les tourments qu'elle peut cacher. Tâche de ne pas répéter notre faute et de la protéger comme nous n'avons pu le faire, par ignorance volontaire.

-Que me racontez-vous ? murmura Legolas, totalement perdu. Je ne comprends pas…

Mais Thranduil reporta son attention sur la forêt devant lui et ne répondit pas. Après de longues minutes de silence, alors que Legolas s'apprêtait à insister, le Roi reprit la parole :

-Je sen que quelque chose te tracasse, mon fils. Tu n'étais pas venu pour que je te conte quelques bribes du passé de notre Princesse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en effet…

Legolas hésita, puis se jeta finalement à l'eau. Edhelwen comptait sur lui pour enfin prendre ses responsabilités, c'était ses propres mots. Pouvait-il repartir sans avoir annoncé la nouvelle à son père ? Sans lui l'avoir affronté et lui avoir dit au revoir ? Cela n'était pas digne de lui.

-J'étais venu vous faire part d'une décision que j'ai prise. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous en parler plus tôt, car je craignais votre réaction…

-Quelle est cette décision ? demanda Thranduil, l'air soudain inquiet.

-Je me suis joint à la Compagnie qui se rend en Mordor détruire l'Unique…

Le cri d'indignation du Roi des Elfes Sylvains de Mirkwood résonna jusqu'au palais, qui rassura Edhelwen sur la parole du Prince mais qui lui fit craindre pour son propre bien. Et pour la place de Legolas au sein de la Communauté.

×××××

-Ah ça ! J'avais raison de redouter de le lui dire ! s'exclama Legolas.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous défouler sur moi, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que vous faire prendre vos responsabilités ! _Aïe !_

-Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait mal ?

Edhelwen profita de ce qu'il baissait sa garde pour lui faire une prise qui le propulsa sans pitié à terre. Il ne se releva pas, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard noir, tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber près de lui, essoufflée.

-Vengée… marmonna-t-elle.

-J'espère bien, rétorqua le Prince. Je n'aurais pas aimé vous devoir encore quelque chose.

L'Elfe garda le silence, reprenant lentement son souffle, assise aux pieds du Prince toujours allongé au sol. Son visage avait pris une expression sérieuse et lointaine qui faisait toujours redouter le pire à Legolas. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ce regard, elle se préparait à presque lui ordonner d'aller voir son père…

-Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-elle soudain, sans le regarder.

-Mon père doit encore décider si mon initiative est bonne ou si j'ai fait preuve de folie…

La jeune Elfe sembla bondir d'indignation et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Prince.

-Vous n'êtes pas fou, Legolas ! s'écria-t-elle. Ou si vous l'êtes c'est d'espoir ! Vous êtes ivre d'espoir, et c'est cette force qui vous permettra de continuer !

Elle se tut soudain et fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête et de redevenir absente. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Legolas avec de vagues impressions. Pourtant… il lui avait semblé toucher quelque chose du doigt, un détail important, mais qui lui échappait maintenant qu'elle cherchait à le retenir. Mais elle finit par secouer la tête à nouveau, les yeux fermés.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Legolas, presque malgré lui.

-Rien. Comme… un souvenir qui aurait voulu se rappeler à moi… C'est idiot, oubliez cela, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû oublier, bien au contraire, mais il décida de ne pas insister. Que ne ferait-il pas pour ce beau sourire, au lieu de cette mélancolie qui assombrissait continuellement ses traits ?

×××××

Les jours suivants passèrent si vite qu'ils eurent tous deux l'impression de ne les avoir pas vécus. Les jumelles s'occupaient de leur petit couple favori avec leur dévotion et leur gaieté coutumières. Elles s'amusaient parfois à glisser de petites allusions à l'un ou à l'autre, s'amusant de les voir rougir en leur assurant qu'elles se faisaient des idées. Discrètement, elles gardaient un œil sur leur Princesse, de peur de la voir succomber à une troisième attaque.

Le Roi Thranduil et son sergent poursuivaient leurs investigations dans l'ombre, sans aucun résultat, mais avec un acharnement à la limite de l'obsession. En dépit de tout, Thranduil ne semblait pas vouloir pardonner à son fils la lourde décision que celui-ci avait prise. Il lui parlait toujours avec distance et sévérité, ce qui mettait Legolas au comble de l'inquiétude.

En vérité, le Roi avait plusieurs fois confié à Edhelwen ses véritables soucis. Jamais il n'avait considéré son fils comme un fou, bien au contraire, et Legolas venait de lui prouver une fois de plus son incroyable courage et sa bonté de cœur. Ainsi, Edhelwen savait ce que Legolas doutait à présent de jamais entendre un jour : Thranduil était fier de son fils. Simplement, il redoutait l'issue de cette quête, que tous qualifiaient de suicidaire. Il ne voulait pas perdre son fils, comme il avait perdu sa femme.

Forte de ce secret, Edhelwen avait souvent tenté d'arranger les choses. Elle rassurait Legolas comme elle le pouvait, se retenant à grand peine de dévoiler ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, et elle essayait de convaincre Thranduil de parler à son fils, de lui expliquer, le menaçant de le faire elle-même s'il ne se décidait pas, ce qui lui attirait toujours un regard peu convaincu du Roi. Si elle s'en amusait vaguement au début, elle avait fini par trouver cela de plus en plus dérangeant. Legolas ne souriait plus et se morfondait à longueur de temps.

-Je vais lui dire ! s'écria-t-elle un jour en entrant dans la salle du trône.

Les conseillers, désormais habitués à devoir laisser le Roi seul dès qu'elle apparaissait, ce qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent, s'éclipsèrent sans rechigner, résignés.

-Je vous jure que cette fois, ce ne sont en rien des paroles en l'air ! ajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois, contre toute attente, Thranduil la crut. Il prit un air sombre qui ne la dissuada pourtant pas de continuer. Il semblait soudain abattu.

-Je ne me sens pas capable de le lui dire… avoua-t-il d'un air piteux.

-Je le sais ! répliqua-t-elle, tout en faisant les cent pas devant lui, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Mais est-ce une raison pour le laisser dans u tel état ?

-Je le vois bien…

-Alors pourquoi ne faites-vous rien ? hurla-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui, au comble de l'énervement. Allez-vous le laisser sombrer sans rien faire ? Allez-vous le retenir ici de force ou au contraire le laisser partir là où son destin l'appelle ?

-Calmez-vous, Princesse, je vous en prie !

-Pardonnez-moi… murmura Edhelwen.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, en tailleur, et cacha son visage dans ses bras. Thranduil l'observa un moment. Si passionnée, si sensible, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait… Cette passion ne l'avait jamais quittée, mais cette sensibilité était-elle sienne seulement dans sa nouvelle vie, ou Edhelwen avait-elle tout fait pour la cacher, la contenir, dans cette autre vie ?

-Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-J'aimerais surtout le voir sourire à nouveau, répondit-elle entre ses bras. Vous êtes son père, vous devriez comprendre cela.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il lut dans son regard une sincérité qu'il n'y en avait jamais lue avant sa disparition.

-Le laisserez-vous suivre son destin ? demanda-t-elle. Nous en avons déjà parlé, vous connaissez mon avis, ajouta-t-elle après un silence. Je sais, je _sens_ qu'il doit y aller, qu'une partie de l'avenir de cette terre repose sur ses épaules. Vous savez que j'ai raison. L'empêcher de repartir à Fondcombe et de faire partie de la Communauté formée par le Seigneur Elrond serait une erreur. Si vous avez jamais fait à Edhelwen, vous devez me croire.

-Je… balbutia Thranduil.

-Faites quelque chose, supplia-t-elle. Je peux le faire pour vous mais cela n'aurait pas le même impact, pas la même authenticité. Vous _devez_ lui parler.

Thranduil soupira.

-Par respect pour vous et pour notre amitié, ancienne et nouvelle, je le ferai, dit-il.

-Non. Par amour pour votre fils, vous le ferez, rectifia Edhelwen.

×××××

Edhelwen était attablée à la bibliothèque, devant son habituel amas de parchemins. Elle paraissait absorbée dans une lecture délicate. Ses notes incompréhensibles s'étalaient en tous sens sur une feuille posée près d'elle. Sa plume était abandonnée en travers des manuscrits.

Legolas hésita. Il l'avait cherchée dans le palais avant de se tourner tout naturellement vers ce lieu où il savait qu'elle aimait passer du temps – où elle avait manqué se faire tuer. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, à l'observer si concentrée, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était venu faire. Les jumelles la surveillaient discrètement, fidèles à leur promesse. Il leur adressa un signe de la main. Elles sourient en retour et s'en allèrent en riant sous cape. Il resta seul, les bras ballants, fixant Edhelwen comme s'il n'existait qu'elle dans la pièce.

Mais après tout, il était venu lui dire une chose qu'elle serait ravie d'entendre. Elle attendait cela avec une telle impatience… Il s'avança vers elle et elle releva aussitôt la tête.

-Prince ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous semblez plus soucieux que d'ordinaire…

-Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en désignant une chaise en face d'elle.

-Bien sûr.

Elle débarrassa vivement le coin de la table tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Puis elle joignit ses mains et attendit en le regardant interrogatrice.

-Êtes-vous venu me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle devant son silence.

-Mon père m'autorise à partir, annonça Legolas de but en blanc. Je partirai bientôt pour les terres noires.

-C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Edhelwen. Je suis soulagée pour vous, si vous saviez à quel point !

Le Prince se permit un léger sourire. Celui d'Edhelwen, en revanche, disparut progressivement, et elle finit par détourner la tête, morose. Il ne remarqua rien, ou fit semblant.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais osé espérer qu'il me dise être fier de moi quant à cette décision.

-Douteriez-vous de l'amour que vous pore votre père ?

-Non… Je ne sais… avoua-t-il. Je craignais tant qu'il ne veuille pas que je reparte d'ici…

-Vous êtes son seul héritier, la seule famille qu'il lui reste…

-Vous êtes la seule famille d'Aranor, déclara alors Legolas d'un ton entendu.

-Vous savez bien que je n'ai plus rien en commun avec la sœur qu'il a perdue, rétorqua Edhelwen.

-Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, vous deviendriez la souveraine de votre peuple, ajouta-t-il.

-Souveraine ? Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ?

-Une guerre se prépare, Princesse. Pensez que le pire peut arriver, à votre frère comme à vous. Vous avez chacun votre rôle : pour votre frère, celui de diriger votre peuple ; pour vous, celui de protéger votre vie. Vous savez les espoirs qui reposent sur vous.

-Mais où voulez-vous en venir ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle le fixa d'un œil sévère. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il se préparait à dire, mais elle avait peur de comprendre.

-Je sais que vous désespérez de nous accompagner, se résigna-t-il à dire. Mais songez à ce que vous représentez : la Princesse d'un peuple en perdition, l'unique héritière de la couronne après votre frère ; pour lui, sa seule famille ; et l'Espoir pour tous les autres. Pour la race des Elfes, et pour vous, vous devez prendre le bateau pour Valinor…

-Il en est hors de question ! hurla-t-elle en se levant vivement, envoyant sa chaise au sol. Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais ? Vous profitez de la confiance que vous avez su obtenir de moi pour m'évincer ! _Jamais_ je n'irai à Valinor ! Et ni vous ni personne ne m'empêcherez de suivre ma route ! Maintenant, j'ai du travail !

Comprenant qu'elle lui intimait de la laisser seule, Legolas se leva à contre-cœur. Les poings et les mâchoires de la jeune Elfe étaient serrés et ses yeux le fixaient d'une colère contenue. Il sentit qu'il avait été trop loin. Cette fois, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Il s'éloigna, furieux contre lui-même et désespéré. Lorsqu'il disparut de la vue de la Princesse, il entendit un sanglot étouffé suivi d'un fracas, comme si elle s'était laissée tomber à terre. Il prit la fuite dès qu'il entendit les pleurs.

×××××

Le départ de la Forêt Noire était ainsi prévue trois jours plus tard. Mais Edhelwen, absorbée dans la lecture d'un long récit qu'elle refusait de quitter, insista pour le retarder jusqu'au moment où elle aurait terminé ces parchemins. Thranduil accepta de bon cœur, convainquant son fils qu'il pouvait bien rester encore quelques jours. Legolas ne savait trop que penser. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait partir à Fondcombe sans elle, son frère l'y attendait. Etait-ce sa façon d'échapper à Valinor ou de le punir ?

Il allait régulièrement l'observer à la bibliothèque. Parfois, elle le voyait, et l'invitait poliment à la rejoindre, mais jamais elle ne lui parlait de ce qu'elle lisait, et aucun n'abordait plus de sujet délicat, ni n'évoquait les accusations qu'elle avait proférées contre lui. Leur amitié était à présent entachée de tabous, et cela se ressentait dans la gêne qui s'intensifiait entre eux.

Deux jours après sa dispute avec Legolas, elle alla à nouveau trouver le Roi. Les conseillers, en grande conversation avec celui-ci, lui jetèrent un regard noir. Le sourire un peu troublé, elle s'assit en tailleur contre un mur pour attendre son tour, mais les vieux Elfes s'en allèrent en pestant sur un geste du Roi.

-Dame Edhelwen ? s'étonna-t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je tiens tant à repousser notre retour à Fondcombe… expliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un air contrit.

-Je vois à votre visage que vous semblez soucieuse… nota-t-il avec perspicacité.

-Je… Oh ! Autant vous le dire, soupira-t-elle. Lui et moi avons eu un léger différent. Rien de grave… assura-t-elle alors que Thranduil allait prendre la parole. Mais… Que feriez-vous de moi ? Je veux dire, si vous aviez la responsabilité de ma vie ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire…

-M'enverriez-vous à Valinor ?

**s-------s**

_Hm… Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il me semble très différent des précédents, dans le style comme dans l'histoire. Je verrai à remédier à cela. En attendant, je vais travailler sur le prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère et j'en suis sûre, sera plus intéressant (un peu d'action lol) _

_Voili voilà, à la prochaine ! (très bientôt j'espère, avant l'année prochaine en tout cas lol)_

**DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams**


	10. Pour un journal

**La prophétie des mondes  
**

---

Hm eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que l'histoire évolue très vite, ma foi. On n'est pas rendu à Rome (ou au Mordor…). Voyons, si je suis ma petite chronologie… nous entamons le 2ème mois séparant le Conseil du départ de la Communauté. Non, on est pas rendus au Mordor… (Mais cela vous dérange-t-il vraiment ?)

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Merci à toi et merci de ton enthousiasme ! Comme je le dis souvent, ça aide l'auteur lol Sinon oui, je vais reprendre les dialogues de fin, je m'amuse aussi beaucoup à les faire (même si celui-ci risque d'être un peu court…)

**Luciole :** Je te remercie pour cette review pleine de… pleine de bonnes choses ! Je suis contente que cette fic plaise autant. Et merci pour tous ces beaux compliments ! (encore encore ! lol non sinon je vais prendre la grosse tête lol)

**Roselyne :** Eh bien… Ai-je le droit de te décevoir en partie ? Quelle question… J'ai déjà commencée dans ma review donc… Au départ je dois admettre que c'était bien une Mary-Sue. En fait j'ai connu le principe de Mary-Sue bien plus tard, et là ça a été l'horreur : argh mes persos sont tous des Mary-Suuuueuh ! lol Depuis j'ai toujours le cerveau en ébullition pour trouver des solutions à ce problème. Si je tiens à publier un livre un jour, il vaut mieux que je trouve des parades !

_(d'ailleurs si quelqu'un veut m'aider et m'éclairer sur le sujet, je suis très peu calée niveau Mary-Sue lol Je ne sais pas toujours quelles bourdes éviter…)_

Niveau suspens, on m'a déjà reproché d'en faire trop donc… je ne me fais pas de souci de ce côté-là, c'est déjà ça…

Enfin je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise et je trouve ta théorie vraiment bien fondée. Reste à savoir si elle se vérifie…

---

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Pour un journal_

-M'enverriez-vous à Valinor ?

Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle du trône. Le Roi fixait l'Elfe éperdue devant lui, sans un mot. La question était cruciale, pour elle. Il le sentait. Le voyait dans son regard.

-Souhaitez-vous vous y rendre ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix grave.

-Non. Non, en aucune façon, répondit l'Elfe.

-Alors il ne m'appartiens pas de vous y envoyer de force.

L'Elfe soupira, tête baissée, et s'assit au sol. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis reprit, d'un ton plus doux, plus triste :

-Legolas… La Prince… ne me parle que de cela… Comme si rien ne comptait plus pour lui que de me voir partir pour ce là-bas… Il prétexte que je dois me mettre à l'abri pour préserver l'espoir des Elfes…

-Et en ce point il n'a pas tort. Vous le savez, Dame Edhelwen. Mais il ne peut vous forcer à quoi que ce soit. A moins que n'omettiez de me parler d'un détail…

Au regard de bête traquée qu'elle lui lança, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Malgré les véhémentes dénégations qu'elle opposa, un doute s'insinua en lui. Devait-il en parler à son fils pour essayer de savoir ? Il était probable, étant donné le sentiment protecteur qu'il semblait éprouver envers elle, qu'il refuse de parler. Pourtant l'inquiétude était déjà là. Quelle mystérieuse raison Legolas pouvait-il invoquer pour tenter d'envoyer la Princesse hors de ces terres ?

Il repoussa momentanément ses questions pour songer à d'autres. Il reprit la conversation, sur un autre sujet. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait retenir l'Elfe Retrouvée ici…

×××××

Ce soir-là, Legolas alla trouver la jeune Elfe à la bibliothèque. Elle quittait de moins en moins l'endroit, et il craignait toujours que son agresseur revienne en ces lieux finir sa besogne.

-Je me suis laissé dire que ma curiosité n'était pas assez éveillée, déclara-t-il en préambule dès qu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Répondrez-vous à ma question ?

-Cela dépend de la question, répondit-elle, joueuse.

Il reporta son attention sur les parchemins qui recouvraient la grande table et fit mine de s'y intéresser. Comme toujours, les étranges caractères dont elle usait pour écrire ses notes l'intriguèrent. Il suivit leurs formes inhabituelles du doigt et posa la question rituelle :

-Ne savez-vous toujours pas d'où peuvent vous venir ces signes ?

-Ce n'est pas la question que vous aviez en tête en entrant ici, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle prit un air plus sérieux et fixa son parchemin.

-Je n'en pas plus que les autres fois, hélas. Ces caractères me sont familiers, ils me viennent naturellement lorsque j'écris. En comparaison, l'elfique me semble une écriture que j'aurais apprise puis oubliée faute de pratique… Et si vous me demandiez enfin ce que vous êtes venu savoir ? sourit-elle.

Legolas s'assit et la regarda droit dans les yeux. L'Elfe sembla vaguement frémir mais soutint son regard.

-Je n'avais pas osé vous demander la raison qui vous incitait à rester ici, dit-il. Visiblement, je vous ai frustrée.

L'Elfe baissa la tête sur ses feuilles. Ne distinguant pas les traits de son visage, il ne sut quelle expression elle affichait, et il craignit de l'avoir cette fois réellement froissé, pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Il y eu un silence de quelques instants, durant lesquels elle déplaça de nombreux parchemins pour dégager un ouvrage assez épais. Elle plaça un bout de papier entre les pages ouvertes et replia la couverture du livre par-dessus. Puis elle regarda Legolas avec un sourire épanoui.

-Ceci… est le journal d'un Elfe de la Lothlórien, expliqua-t-elle. Il couvre environ 700 ans de sa vie, mais le plus curieux, c'est qu'il n'y est pas question de lui, mais de sa fiancée.

-Sa fiancée ? répéta Legolas.

-Il l'a commencé à l'occasion de leur toute première rencontre, continua Edhelwen en ignorant délibérément la question du Prince. Il raconte comment ils ont été présentés et dans quelles circonstances. C'était une alliance contractés par leurs parents, afin de rapprocher leurs deux peuples séparés par le temps et l'espace. Selon lui, cela ne s'est pas passé sans heurt. Sa promise… n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et elle affichait clairement qu'elle était contre cette union mais qu'elle s'y résignait par amour pour son père.

Elle repoussa l'une de ses longues mèches noires derrières son oreille et prit une feuille gribouillée de son écriture brouillonne.

-Je n'ai pas encore tout lu, et c'est pour cette raison que je tiens à rester encore un peu ici, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, ce qui fit frémir Legolas, comme chaque fois qu'il percevait chez elle l'un de ces signes trahissant une étrange et impossible parenté humaine. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils ont fini par s'entendre, et même à s'apprécier. Elle disait attendre le jour de leur union avec joie, mais lui percevait encore une certaine réticence chez elle.

Elle fixa Legolas droit dans les yeux, un peu plus sérieuse qu'auparavant :

-Il l'aimait éperdument, mais même si elle disait partager ses sentiments à son égard, il restait persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait que comme un frère.

Elle baissa les yeux et poursuivit.

-D'un autre côté, il semble, même si cela me paraît assez diffus dans ce récit, qu'à certains moments elle ait éveillé une… peur chez lui. Comment vous expliquer… ? Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être au premier abord, et parfois sa volonté l'effrayait. Je crois que c'est cela. Il ne le dit pas clairement, je ne fais que lire entre les lignes…

Il y eut un court silence, dont profita le Prince pour poser la question qui le taraudait :

-Mais en quoi ce journal peut-il vous passionner à ce point ?

Elle leva un regard malicieux vers lui et fit durer l'attente. Legolas s'impatientait lorsqu'elle daigna enfin répondre :

-Ce journal se termine exactement vingt-trois ans avant que Lindir m'ait retrouvée dans les alentours de Fondcombe, avoua-t-elle, radieuse.

-Vingt-trois…

-Legolas, si je tiens tant à ce journal, qui se trouve ici pour une raison que j'ignore, c'est parce qu'il s'agit du journal de mon fiancé…

×××××

Assis au sommet d'un arbre de Mirkwood, deux Elfes regardaient la Soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Un Prince silencieux, songeur, inquiet. Une Princesse vive, souriante, apaisée.

-Si je comprends bien, votre père avait décidé d'une alliance avec la Lórien… commença Legolas, ne sachant que dire.

-C'est du moins ce qui est dit. Comme l'a dit votre père, mon peuple est en plein déclin, et nous avons moins de lieu avec les autres Elfes qu'auparavant. C'était peut-être une façon comme une autre de renouer de vieux liens et d'assurer la pérennité de notre peuple. Mais ils n'ont jamais pris en compte le fait que je… qu'elle… que… qu'en tant qu'Elfe solitaire elle avait un tempérament de feu et préférait errer sur la Terre du Milieu sans aucune attache, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Et… Votre passé… Avez-vous des souvenirs ? hésita-t-il.

-Non, je ne sais rien de plus que ce que j'ai lu, mais j'en ai appris beaucoup sur… sur moi ? J'ai la confirmation que cette femme ne me ressemble pas. Je découvre un passé qui est censé être le mien, et j'en suis heureuse ! Mais elle si loin de moi ! Elle faisait peur… Elle _lui_ faisait peur…

Elle baissa la tête. Sans réfléchir, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle se redressa vivement et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'implorant du regard.

-Est-ce que je vous fais peur ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Legolas resta muet de stupeur. Comment pouvait-elle poser une telle question ? Elle connaissait la réponse, elle venait de la lui donner : les deux Edhelwen étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre…

-Ne dites pas de bêtise, finit-il par dire. Vous savez pertinemment ce qu'il en est, pourquoi me poser cette question ?

-Je ne sais… avoua l'Elfe en détournant la tête.

-Etes-vous réellement heureuse de découvrir votre ancienne vie ?

-Je… Je le crois. Je sais qui j'étais alors, je sais ce que j'ai pu faire, je sais comment les gens me voyaient… J'ai quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher… Aussi dissemblables que nous puissions être, il faut bien que j'accepte ce qui a été ma vie à cette époque. Je ne pourrais avancer qu'à cette condition. N'est-ce pas ce que vous-même me répétiez il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule, cherchant un peu de présence. Elle avait de la joie dans le cœur, mais pourtant le froid s'insinuait en elle, le froid et peut-être la peur aussi, un désagréable sentiment de solitude. Après un instant d'hésitation, Legolas referma son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je sais ce que je ne veux pas devenir, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être comme elle. Aussi cruelle, aussi froide… J'ai un cœur et une âme, et je veux qu'ils soient libres. Je veux juste me souvenir des bons moments, de Celeblith aussi, et de toutes ces terres que j'ai parcourues dans cette vie. Je veux me rappeler la douleur qui devait être la mienne en ce temps, afin de ne jamais la retrouver en redevenant l'être méprisant et sans cœur que j'étais…

-N'ayez crainte, Edhelwen, vous ne deviendrez jamais tout cela. Vous avez peut-être souffert dans cette vie, mais aujourd'hui vous avez droit à un nouveau départ.

-Un nouveau départ… et un tournant dans ma vie…

×××××

L'Elfe était retournée à ses lectures, dans la bibliothèque. L'agression dont elle avait été victime ici même remontait à une dizaine de jours, mais elle n'en conservait aucune crainte et s'absorbait sans réfléchir à son travail. Elle imaginait sans doute que les jumelles veillaient sur elle, or il n'y avait personne. Legolas s'était retiré depuis longtemps, et les deux Elfes n'étaient pas revenues près d'elle, persuadées peut-être qu'elle était encore en compagnie du Prince. Et l'endroit était rarement fréquenté par les Elfes sylvains la nuit, bien que cela ne change rien pour eux. Peut-être respectaient-ils simplement l'intimité d'Elfe retrouvée…

Celle-ci s'arrêta sur un passage, troublée, le relut plusieurs fois. Puis elle releva la tête, les yeux embué. Ces mots… Les paroles de Celeblith l'atteignaient profondément. Cette peine qu'il décrivait, qu'il avait furtivement perçue dans le regard de sa fiancée, elle la ressentait, la comprenait… Comme une ancienne douleur ressurgie des limbes impénétrables de son passé… Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour calmer ses battements furieux. Oui, en cet instant, elle s'identifiait à cette Elfe qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle se leva lentement, et s'avança sans un bruit vers l'ouverture donnant sur la forêt. Elle écarta légèrement le fin rideau vert, et s'abîma dans la contemplation muette des étoiles scintillant dans le ciel noir. Elle réfléchissait. Cherchait à comprendre. Comment cette affliction si ancienne et oubliée pouvait-elle revenir ainsi, à la simple évocation d'un événement dont elle ne se rappelait pas ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela, et n'avait-elle aucune image imposée à elle ?

Elle n'entendit pas les pas s'approchant d'elle. Elle ne perçut pas la présence silencieuse se coulant derrière son dos. Elle ne sentit pas le regard malveillant posé sans ciller sur elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'un léger cri de stupeur quand deux mains virent enserrer son cou, fermes. Par réflexe elle saisit ces mains étrangère et tenta de les écarter, sans succès.

-Comme on se retrouve, susurra une voix mielleuse à son oreille, la paralysant d'effroi. Je pensais que tu ferais preuve d'un peu plus de prudence après ce qui t'est arrivé ici-même… Tu me déçois, petite Elfe. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir ma faim…

Il resserra son étreinte autour de son cou, avec un plaisir évident. Edhelwen se débattit. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne _devait_ pas mourir. Pour elle, pour son frère, pour Legolas et son père, pour tous les Elfes de Terre du Milieu… Elle avait deux missions : apporter l'espoir aux Elfes, et sauver tous les peuples en s'alliant à cette Communauté tout juste formée. Elle était faible… Comment pourrait-elle atteindre ces buts si elle ne parvenaient pas à contrer les machinations de ce meurtrier ?

Dans un sursaut de volonté et de rage, elle envoya un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes de l'agresseur. Celui-ci recula légèrement, relâchant la pression de ses doigts, peu, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse lui échapper. Elle s'éloigna vivement et lui fit face, déterminée. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle avait trop de choses à faire. Elle devait croire en sa victoire pour pouvoir gagner contre lui.

-Petite garce, tu prends trop de libertés à mon goût, grogna l'homme. Mais tu as toujours su compliquer les choses pour tout le monde. Allez, viens, qu'on en finisse, enfin !

Il s'élança sur elle, mais elle l'évita et en profita pour lui asséner un second coup. La lutte s'engagea, féroce, précise, mais dénuée de la grâce qu'elle revêtait lors de ses combats avec le Prince, et d'une brutalité supérieure. Elle avait l'avantage de la connaissance : elle avait appris les techniques elfiques avec Legolas, l'agresseur ignorait tout de son style de combat si particulier. Elle recula légèrement pour porter une attaque, espérant entrevoir son visage. Mais il restait dans l'ombre, elle frappa, il recula.

-J'ai appris à me battre, lança-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Mais tu es à bout de souffle, remarqua-t-il, sarcastique. Et tu n'as pas appris à combattre ta peur… ajouta-t-il d'un ton entendu, comme s'il ne doutait pas de l'issue de la lutte.

-Jamais vous ne pourrez me tuer ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

Acculée dos à la fenêtre, elle décida de s'en dégager pour pouvoir être plus libre de ses mouvements. Elle voulut passer sur le côté, mais trébucha et fut dans le même temps percutée par l'agresseur qui avait chargé au même moment. Yeux écarquillés, tétanisée, impuissante, elle se vit perdre l'équilibre et traverser le rideau vert, qui s'échappa de sa main lorsqu'elle voulut le saisir… Elle voyait déjà la fin, elle n'irait pas plus loin… Cet atroce sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose… Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi !

-_NOOOOON !_ hurla-t-elle.

Sa main rencontra enfin du solide, et s'y accrocha avec les dernières force de la volonté. Le reste de son corps se trouva entre ciel et terre, vacillant contre la pierre des murs. L'espace d'un instant, elle perdit la notion de tout. Le tueur se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle distingua son sourire dans la pénombre, mais ne perçut toujours pas ses traits. Reprenant ses esprits, elle resserra sa prise et essaya d'agripper le rebord de son autre main avant de pousser de ses pieds sur le mur lisse.

-Quelle étrange situation, railla l'Elfe de la voix grave qu'il avait déjà pris, des jours auparavant. Cela ne te rappelle-t-il rien ?

Il regarda l'Elfe se démener contre le mur, semblant n'écouter aucun mot de ce qu'il disait. Pourtant il l'avait vue tressaillir à ses dernières paroles et s'amusait de l'application dont elle faisait preuve pour l'ignorer. Mais il avait heurté sa curiosité, il le savait.

-Non ? Vraiment ? Il y a vingt-trois ans… Une falaise… Cela ne te revient toujours pas ?

Edhelwen cessa tout mouvement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Non, ne pas l'écouter. Il n'était là que pour la déstabiliser – _la tuer_. Mais il reprit la parole, plus sadique que jamais :

-Une falaise, si haute que l'on ne voyait pas le sol en contrebas… Un orage, la pluie tombant comme un épais voile, lourd et opaque, des éclairs trouant le ciel en de longues traînées d'or… Cela ne te dit toujours rien ? Fais un effort…

Mais Edhelwen n'était plus capable de répondre. Elle n'était plus même capable de faire un mouvement. Il s'en fallait de peu qu'elle lâche le rebord de pierre de la fenêtre dans sa stupeur. L'agresseur s'en amusa.

-Cela te revient, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, triomphant.

Non, cela ne lui revenait pas. Mais elle comprenait. Elle _se_ comprenait. Ainsi… Ses inexplicables angoisses venaient de là ? De cette journée où… Cette peur irraisonnée du vide, et cette peur panique des orages…

-Tu aurais dû périr ce jour-là, t'en souviens-tu ?

Etait-elle tombée ? L'avait-on poussée ? Avait-elle touché le sol dans un gerbe de sang écarlate, au milieu des gouttes de pluie ? Avait-elle frôlé la mort ? Avant de disparaître ? Elle se perdait dans un labyrinthe de suppositions et de déductions, dont elle ne pouvait sortir. Une seule certitude s'imprima en elle. _Il était présent ce jour-là, il m'a vue tomber…_

-J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu étais morte, petite Edhel. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute. C'est impensable ! Et pourtant, tu es là, devant moi… Mais plus pour longtemps. Ce soir, après plus de vingt ans de retard, tu vas enfin connaître ta fin.

Impuissante, elle vit la silhouette se relever et avancer le pied vers l'une de ses mains. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant quoi faire. Tout allait se terminer ? Elle avait combattu pour rien ? Rien. Elle n'était rien. Elle allait disparaître dans l'ignorance de tous. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle ne servait à rien.

Non ! Elle n'était pas inutile ! On lui avait trop répété qu'elle portait en elle l'espoir d'un peuple entier pour qu'elle l'oublie ici ! Elle n'avait aucun droit de mourir ici et maintenant ! Pas sans avoir laissé une trace de son passage et de l'espoir qu'elle représentait ! Elle reprit confiance. Elle pouvait encore s'en sortir. _Je suis une Elfe_, se répéta-t-elle._ Je suis une Elfe…_

Alors que le pied botté allait se poser sur sa main, elle l'agrippa subitement et s'en servit pour remonter d'un bond leste à côté de lui. Surpris par ce revirement de situation, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui envoyait déjà son genou dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux de douleur et grogna.

-Tu vas le payer… souffla-t-il.

Il se redressa et se lança à sa poursuite. Il attrapa le voile qui volait derrière elle et l'attira à lui, la projetant violemment contre des étagères qui s'écroulèrent au sol dans un grand fracas. Sonnée, Edhelwen fut incapable de réagir lorsqu'il commença à la frapper de ses poings, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa douleur.

-Meurs ! criait-il. Il est temps que tu meures ! Tu n'as plus ta place ici ! Tu n'es pas invincible !

Peu à peu, Edhelwen glissait le long de mur, gémissante, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle allait mourir. Elle avait résisté en vain. Elle pensa aux Elfes, à tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle. Elle avait trahi leur confiance, en ne prenant aucun soin de sa propre vie. Comme elle le regrettait à présent ! Mais il était trop tard. Personne ne viendrait. Des larmes de souffrance, physique et morale, coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Tout était perdu.

Il cessa de frapper aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Edhelwen s'effondra au milieu des livres, le souffle court. Elle voyait mal entre ses paupières entrouvertes. Il s'accroupit devant elle et repoussa les mèches tombées sur le visage de la jeune Elfe, effleurant avec douceur les pâles joues souillées de larmes. Naïvement, elle crut qu'il allait l'épargner.

-Tu sais, je n'ai qu'un seul souhait, commença-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle, si près qu'elle sentit son haleine chaude sur sa nuque.

-Je veux que tu souffres… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, de surprise et de douleur, avant de pousser un hurlement de souffrance pure, lorsqu'il enfonça la lame d'un poignard dans sa cuisse. Il la fit taire d'un baiser féroce.

-La nuit ne fait que commencer, belle enfant. Et cette fois, rien ne te sauvera…

_Fin du chapitre 10..._

* * *

_Euh… Je dois vous laisser, une urgence !_

_**Legolas (attrape Angel par le col) : **Non non non, très chère, tu vas rester ici et t'expliquer._

_**Angel (affiche l'air de l'enfant pris la main dans le sac) : **Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer !_

_**Legolas : **Ah oui ? Et ce petit passage sadique où tu martyrises Edhely, par exemple ?_

_**Angel : **Joker ! A bientôt !_

_**DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams**_


	11. Le choix des risques

**La prophétie des mondes**

---

_Chapitre 11 : Le choix des risques_

-Vous partirez aujourd'hui même.

-Mais, père, c'est impossible, elle n'est pas encore…

-Préfères-tu la voir risquer sa vie ici, où, je dois l'avouer, nous sommes incapables de la protéger ? Ou acceptes-tu de prendre ce risque afin de l'écarter de tout danger ?

-Nous lui en ferions courir un plus grand.

-Je te laisse la matinée pour y songer. Mais, quoique tu décides, vous prendrez la route ce soir même.

Le Roi jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce et s'éloigna. Son fils le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu, à un tournant du couloir. Puis il se tint à l'entrée de la chambre. Immobile. Songeur. Désespéré. Il ne savait que choisir. Devant lui, sur le grand lit, était allongée la Princesse Edhelwen, endormie, blessée. Deux serviteurs de son père l'avaient trouvée dans la nuit, et l'un d'eux s'était précipité à sa porte pour l'en prévenir. Il avait accouru aussitôt, sans vraiment réfléchir, et avait cru s'effondrer en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Il l'avait crue morte.

Il s'était agenouillé près d'elle, écoutant à peine le récit des deux Elfes expliquant qu'ils avaient été alertés par des cris. Il l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras, soulagée d'entendre son souffle et de voir sa poitrine se soulever, même de manière saccadée. Elle était en vie. Il n'avait que ça en tête. Malgré le sang répandu tout autour. Il avait envoyé les Elfes chercher un guérisseur et l'avait transportée à sa chambre, où elle était restée, inconsciente, depuis, sous la surveillance du Prince qui n'osait avouer son inquiétude. A présent il était là, à réfléchir à l'ultimatum de son père, face à son amie à la santé fragilisée et au corps profondément meurtri.

Bien entendu, il comprenait les motivations du Roi, ainsi que ses craintes, il possédait les mêmes en son cœur. La question était simple, mais insoluble. Rester ici, au risque de voir se produire une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat sur l'Elfe affaiblie, ou partir, traverser les montagnes, sans garantie qu'elle n'y succombe… Il avait passé la nuit à se maudire de l'avoir laissée l'accompagner. Quelle folie l'avait prise ce jour-là ? Il n'en était que plus résolu à l'éloigner de ce monde en perdition, à la mettre à l'abri de tout ceci, coûte que coûte… Mais fallait-il encore qu'elle survive assez longtemps pour cela…

Tout cela pour un simple journal…

Non, se reprit-il. Il connaissait bien Edhelwen, à présent, il savait où se trouvaient ses priorités, et il avait conscience que, pour elle, ce journal représentait le meilleur moyen de renouer avec son passé. Mais tout de même… Un passé valait-il une vie ?

Il ne savait que choisir. Bien sûr, son père lui avait imposé sa propre décision, mais il lui appartenait encore d'affirmer son désaccord. Bien sûr, il devait partir au plus tôt pour Fondcombe, mais puisqu'il devrait nécessairement ramener avec lui la Princesse, cela devait-il se faire au détriment de son état physique ? Et s'il attendait, en dehors du fait qu'il serait peut-être le dernier à rentrer chez le seigneur Elrond, il exposait l'Elfe à cet autre danger, qu'ils étaient parfaitement incapables de repousser. Il avait beau retourner le problème sous tous les angles, aucune solution ne lui paraissait acceptable. Aucune extrémité ne lui paraissait envisageable. Il était au pied du mur. Comment la protéger ?

La jeune Elfe tourna le visage vers lui. Depuis quand était-elle éveillée ? Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il s'écarta du mur d'un coup d'épaule et s'approcha d'elle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit et prenant doucement sa main dans les siennes.

-Un peu vaseuse… répondit-elle tout en souriant d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. Quelques douleurs… Rien d'insurmontable, assura-t-elle.

Elle mêla ses doigts à ceux du Prince et le regarda droit dans les yeux, soudain plus grave.

-Je vous ai entendu parler avec votre père, dit-elle. Ça me coûte de le reconnaître mais je crois qu'il a raison…

-Non, coupa vivement Legolas. Je ne veux pas vous entendre proférer de telles absurdités. Vous croyez-vous si apte à subir à nouveau ce voyage éprouvant ? Souvenez-vous comme il était déjà si difficile alors que vous étiez en bonne santé. Je refuse de vous exposer à un tel danger. Vous n'êtes pas en état !

L'Elfe sourit. Déconcerté, Legolas se tut et la fixa.

-Vous êtes… adorable… murmura-t-elle, ajoutant à la stupéfaction du Prince. Pardonnez la témérité d'une pauvre Elfe blessée qui voudrait pouvoir rassurer à la fois un Roi et son fils… Je me sens prête pour ce voyage, croyez-le. J'ai trop longtemps repoussé ce départ, il est temps pour moi de retourner avec vous à Imladriss et de retrouver mon frère et mon amie. Il est évident que ma place n'est plus ici et, en réalité… peut-être n'aurais-je jamais dû venir…

Tête baissée, Legolas ferma les paupières avec force. Peut-être, d'un côté, était-il le seul fautif ? Il était celui qui lui avait permis de l'accompagner…

-Culpabiliseriez-vous ? demanda l'Elfe, surprise.

Il fut incapable de répondre et se contenta d'affirmer d'un léger signe de tête. Edhelwen resserra sa main autour de celle du Prince.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison… Pourquoi… De quoi pensez-vous être responsable ?

-De votre présence ici, murmura-t-il. De votre état… J'aurais dû comprendre que votre frère ne souhaitait pas votre départ, j'aurais dû vous obliger à rester à Imladriss, et par-dessus tout, j'aurais dû veiller avec plus de prudence sur votre vie…

Etrangement, l'Elfe alitée laissa échapper un petit rire qui le fit sursauter.

-Pourquoi riez-vous ? se vexa-t-il.

-Pardonnez-moi, ce n'est pas drôle… s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle voulut porter sa main libre à son visage mais elle retint une grimace et préféra la laisser sur le lit.

-C'est que… vous en faites déjà tellement, finit-elle.

-J'estime ne pas en faire assez, affirma-t-il.

Elle prit un air grave qui le fit taire.

-Comme vous n'auriez pu m'empêcher de venir ici, vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de repartir aujourd'hui même, déclara-t-elle. Je suis plus têtue que vous ne le serez jamais.

Et sur ces paroles, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

×××××

C'est ainsi que, à la tombée de la nuit, Edhelwen se trouva dos au cheval du Prince, soutenue par lui, les traits tirés par la fatigue et par autre chose, mais souriant autant qu'elle le pouvait pour tenter de rassurer ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle ne devait pas faiblir et montrer une détermination sans faille. Elle se devait de leur montrer que ce voyage n'avait rien d'insurmontable pour elle.

Les jumelles s'avancèrent, portant un paquet solidement ficelé dans une grosse toile. L'Elfe le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Le paquet était mou et léger; sûrement une de leurs nouvelles créations. Elle se baissa à leur hauteur, une peu difficilement, pour les embrasser sur les deux joues. Les deux filles la serrèrent contre elles, peinées par cette séparation soudaine – mais prévisible.

-Ne l'ouvrez que lorsque vous serez seule, lui chuchotèrent-elles avant de s'écarter.

-Merci... bredouilla l'Elfe.

La gorge serrée, elle commençait à comprendre ce que signifiait quitter Mirkwood. La gouvernante la salua d'un simple signe de tête, froid et distant, mais qui inexplicablement lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle l'avait rarement vue, mais les jumelles lui avaient si souvent parlé d'elle qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Elle dit au revoir encore à beaucoup de monde, avec courage malgré ssa fatigue, et enfin le Roi d'avança vers. Il portait sur ses mains une grande boîte de bois ouvragée qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : c'était la boîte qui enfermait le journal intime de son fiancé...

-Nous sommes tous navrés de la tournure des événements, commença-t-il, et Edhelwen secoua légèrement la tête en souriant comme pour repousser ces paroles. Croyez bien que nous sommes heureux de vous avoir eue parmi nous, et reconnaissants de la patience que vous avez montrée malgré les épreuves que vous traversez.

-C'est vous que je devrais remercier pour cela, rectifia-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Je n'ai pas été des plus...

-Cela est depuis longtemps oublié, coupa-til en souriant. Vous avez su nous charmer depuis.

Edhelwen baissa la tête, gênée. Il aurait beau dire, elle n'oublierait pas facilement son comportement à son arrivée ici. Quant à les avoir charmés...

-Nous souhaiterions vous faire un présent, reprit Thranduil. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, puisque cet ouvrage vous revient plus qu'à nous, mais nous l'avons toujours conservé avec une attention toute particulière. Si aujourd'hui cela peut vous aider dans la recherche de votre passé, alors acceptez-le sans un mot.

L'Elfe, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, referma la bouche et baissa à nouveau la tête. Elle sentait les larmes la gagner, mais elle ne pleurerait pas devant eux, elle se l'était promis. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre Legolas pour ne plus se tenir à lui et prit la boîte à deux mains en remerciant chaleureusement le Roi. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que ses notes étaient également rangées à l'intérieur.

D'un signe de tête, Legolas demanda à l'un de ceux qui les accompagnaient de prendre la boîte et le paquet de tissu tandis qu'Edhelwen adressait un dernier sourire à tous. Le sergent Eldrin s'approcha à son tour et lui jura qu'il retrouverait l'assassin, dût-il pour cela mettre sa vie en péril. Alarmée, Edhelwen voulut l'en dissuader, mais son air déterminé l'arrêta, et elle n'eut pas le cœur de le décevoir, aussi se contenta-t-elle de le remercier. Il recula et se perdit dans la foule. Elle échangea un regard avec Legolas, lequel hocha simplement la tête.

-Je m'en veux de vous obliger à voyager dans de telles conditions, mais soyez assurée que nous trouverons celui qui vous a fait cela, dit encore le Roi, à quoi elle répondit d'un simple signe de tête.

Que pouvait-elle dire ?

Le Roi la serra brusquement contre lui avant de l'embressaer sur le front, la laissant perplexe. Il prit ensuite son fils dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son futur voyage. Puis, alors que Legolas allait hisser l'Elfe sur son cheval, une voix lui cria d'attendre et quelqu'un se faufila dans la foule pour prendre Edlewen dans ses bras. La gouvernante. Elle la berça comme elle bercerait son enfant, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

-Je le trouverai, ce moins que rien, et je le châtierai pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Fais attention à toi, mon enfant, ne redeviens pas comme avant... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux avant de la lâcher.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà elle était sur sa monture, et que le Prince était derrière elle, la tenant doucement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Le regard rivé à celui de cette femme qui semblait l'avoir si bien connue avant sa disparition, elle sentit le cheval partir au galop à travers la forêt. Elle quittait Mirkwood. Pour cette fois ne peut-être jamais y revenir.

×××××

Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit durant, et plus encore. Ils étaient sortis du couvert des arbres et descendaient à présent le fleuve, avec le fol espoir de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Edhelwen s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Legolas et ne semblait pas trop souffrir encore du voyage. Malgré tout, il était toujours inquiet. Quelle inconscience ! Quelle insouciance ! Ils pouvaient tout à fait rencontrer des problèmes sur la route, comme à l'aller. Et même sans cela, Edhelwen était trop faible, elle pouvait à tout moment succomber à ses blessures... Il refusait d'y penser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, à plusieurs kilomètres du fleuve, sur l'autre rive, et il lui pressa doucement l'épaule pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, avant de se souvenir du voyage. Elle soupira. Son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir, après ces heures de cavalcade, mais elle se refusait à en parler au Prince. Il était inutile de l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Il sauta à terre et la descendit de cheval le plus doucement possible, avant de l'aider à s'asseoir contre un arbre. Puis il sortit quelques pains de sa sacoche et s'installa près d'elle en lui en tendant un.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

-Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, répondit-elle, avant de croquer lentement dans son pain.

Elle espérait qu'avoir la bouche pleine la dispenserait de parler plus. Legolas regarda l'horizon.

-Je désapprouve toujours cette idée, dit-il. Mais puisque nous sommes ici...

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'aimeriez-vous faire, en arrivant à Imladris ? demanda-t-il tout à trac.

Si Edhelwen en fut surprise, elle se garda bien de le montrer. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Qu'aimerait-elle faire, à Fondcombe ? Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Bien sûr, il y avait là-bas son frère et son amie... mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise en leur présence. Il y avait également les autres membres de la Compagnie, qu'elle avait envie de mieux connaître – mais qui lui semblaient tout comme Legolas si familiers qu'ils lui faisaient peur.

-Rien en particulier... répondit-elle enfin. Me promener dans la cité... Et puis...

Elle baissa la tête.

-Serrer mon frère dans mes bras, même si je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui et que j'ignore comment me comporter avec lui... Il reste mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux tristes – suppliants ? – vers lui. Les liens du sang sont peut-être les seuls auxquels on puisse se fier... ajouta-t-elle. Ils ne trahissent jamais...

-En quoi d'autres liens seraient-ils traîtres ? s'étonna Legolas. J'ai déjà vu un frère trahir...

-Ce n'est pas ce genre de trahison, coupa-t-elle. Ce que je voulais dire... Je... J'ai le sentiment de trahir tous ceux qui m'ont un jour connue, parce que j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même. Ils sont liés à moi par ce que je fus alors, et non par ce que je suis aujourd'hui. En ce sens, je les ai trahis... Tandis qu'un frère, _mon_ frère, même s'il se souvient de mon ancien moi et qu'il le regrette tant, mon frère sera toujours ma seule famille, et cela quelle que soit ma personnalité...

Elle se tut, le regard fixé sur son pain qu'elle tournait distraitement entre ses mains. Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

-Je comprends, du moins je le crois, dit soudain Legolas d'un ton rêveur. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous faites fausse route. Peut-être en effet était-ce pour votre ancien vous que l'accueil de mon peuple fut si joyeux, au début. Mais, comme vous l'a expliqué mon père, vous leur avez suffisamment prouvé à quel point vous avez changé, et c'est pour vous, pour ce que vous êtes devenue, qu'ils se sont montrés si chaleureux. Ne soyez pas trop injuste envers vous-même.

Il termina son repas et se leva.

-Vous devriez finir de manger cela, vous avez besoin de forces, dit-il avant de rejoindre les deux Elfes qui les accompagnaient – les deux mêmes qui avaient quitté Fondcombe avec eux un mois plus tôt.

Elle contempla son pain en silence, et finit par le grignoter par petits bouts.

×××××

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au bas des Monts Brumeux, siège de l'attaque d'Orcs qu'ils avaient essuyée. Immobilses sur leurs montures qui piaffaient d'impatience ou d'appréhension – nul ne savait – ils levèrent la tête vers le sommet, se remémorant la bataille qui s'était déroulée là et espérant y échapper cette fois. Le ciel, autour, se teintait de rouge, d'orange et de mauve, et la montagne brillait sous les derniers rayons de la Soleil. La nuit tombait.

-Nous allons camper ici cette nuit, annonça Legolas. Nous passerons les Monts de jour, autant que possible. Trouvons un endroit abrité et faisons-nous discrets.

C'est ainsi qu'ils dénichèrent les grandes portes menant à l'intérieur même de la montagne, que Bilbo lui-même avait un jour passées grâce à l'Anneau – selon les dires d'Edhelwen. Grimaçant devant leur découverte, Legolas fit demi-tour et, leurs recherches d'un endroit tranquille et éloigné des portes restant vaines, décida à contre-cœur de commencer l'ascension du col. Personne ne protesta, mais personne n'en fut heureux pour autant. Edhelwen se pelotonna contre Legolas et ils suivirent en silence le premier Elfe, son compagnon fermant la marche derrière eux.

-Ne craignez rien, chuchota le Prince à l'oreille d'Edhelwen. Tout se passera bien, cette fois.

Malgré le ton apaisant de sa voix, elle ne crut pas une seconde à ses paroles. Mais elle lui fut néanmoins reconnaissante de chercher à la rassurer. Ce fut peut-être grâce à cela qu'elle parvint à s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce simplement sa faiblesse. Legolas la tint plus fermement lorsqu'il entendit son souffle prendre un rythme plus lent. Les sens aux aguets, il avançait, craignant pour sa vie déjà menacée.

×××××

Était-ce la douleur ou bien le bruit, les mouvements brusques ou la poigne autour de sa cheville, Edhelwen s'éveilla en tout cas en pleine course enfiévrée, semblable à la précédente. La nuit était noire et ne présentait aucun signe d'éclaircissement, et les hurlements sauvages des Orcs par centaines emplissaient l'air comme une épaisse chape de plomb. Par réflexe elle donna un violent coup de talon à la créture qui s'agrippait à elle et poussa un cri de douleur quand ses récentes blessures se rappelèrent à elle. L'Orc lâcha prise. Legolas la serra plus fort contre lui.

Les rennes tenus négligemment dans une main, celle qui maintenait l'équilibre de la Princesse, et un de ses lames dans l'autre, il abattait brutalement le bras vers les créatures qui le talonnaient, tranchant sans considération dans le vif, se tenant adroitement en selle. Il n'avait pas grand espoir : les Orcs étaient bien trop nombreux et le jour trop lointain. De plus, le corps blessé de l'Elfe le gênait dans ses mouvements. Il maudit son père, à défaut de pouvoir vraiment blâmer quelqu'un. Pour ne rien arranger à ses angoisses, Edhelwen se mit à gémir – de douleur ou defièvre, impossible de le déterminer.

Ils avaient dépassé quelques heures plus tôt la grotte ainsi qu'un tas d'ossements – les restes de la pauvre bête qu'ils avaient dû abandonnner à ces monstres. Ils avaient pris cette vision comme un mauvais présage. Tout au moins, Legolas avait été rassuré que la Princesse ne le voie pas, elle en aurait sans aucun doute été choquée.

Mais à présent cela importait peu. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était la ramener sauve – à défaut d'être saine – à Imladris. Et cette tâche semblait durement compromise. Il eut une pensée fugitive pour la Compagnie. Comment pouvait-il espérer sauver la Terre du Milieu s'il mourrait, ici et maintenant ? Cela n'avait rien de joyeux mais lui redonna de la volonté. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et força sa monture déjà fatiguée. Ils devaient s'en sortir.

Il eut soudain l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre. Sa lame s'immobilisa dans les airs. Tandis que son cheval distançait ses poursuivants, dans la lueur enfin montante du jour, il cala l'Elfe molle comme une balle de chiffon contre lui et leva sa main à son visage. Touge sang. Sa main était maculée de sang. Les blessures d'Edhelwen venaient de se rouvrir. Il jura.

Un Orc s'accrocha à sa jambe, enfonçant ses ongles pointus dans sa peau et le fixant avec un sourire carnassier. Il se fit trancher la tête en deux. Legolas hurlait le nom de l'Elfe, anxieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse son esprit sombrer... Même s'il savait qu'il était trop tard pour cela, il continua de l'appeler, priant les Valar qu'elle se réveille. Elle n'avait pas réagi depuis son cri de douleur.

Soudain la panique s'abattit sur les Orcs qui se mirent à courir en tous sens en criant. Un rayon de soleil dans l'œil fit comprendre à Legolas la raison de ce comportement. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la tribu hystérique et s'arrêta plus loin, derrière un pic rocheux. Il descendit vivement de cheval et glissa l'elfe au sol avec mille précautions. Il retint difficilement une exclamation de rage : la tunique d'Edhelwen était imbibée de sang. Inconsciente, la jeune Elfe gémissait.

Il sortit une outre d'eau, s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui souleva légèrement la tête pour la faire boire. Après quoi il déchira la veste de l'Elfe pour juger de l'état de ses blessures. Le tissu collait à la plaie et il eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de l'arracher d'un coup sec, nerveux. L'Elfe continuait de gémir, elle se crispait à chaque mouvement un peu brusque. Son visage devanait luisant, elle semblait fiévreuse.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Lui lança l'un des deux soldats Elfes alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à sa hauteur après avoir poursuivi un moment la horde d'Orcs.

-Sa blessure s'est reouverte, répliqua-t-il en mettant à nu la plaie sanglante à la hanche.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard alors que le Prince déchirant une bande de sa propre tunique pour confectionner un nouveau bandage de fortune. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à repartir. Edhelwen était faible et fiévreuse, mais Legolas annonça qu'ils forceraient l'allure et ne s'arrêteraient pas avant d'être arrivés à destination. Ses hommes acquiescèrent. Ils voulurent instaurer un roulement, afin que le Prince et son cheval ne se fatiguent pas à porter l'Elfe durant tout le voyage, mais Legolas refusa.

C'étaient des hommes du sergent Eldrin, en qui il pouvait avoir toute confiance, mais il préférait la garder contre lui : tant qu'il sentait ses poumons respirer et son cœur battre, il pouvait garder espoir.

Le reste du voyage leur prit deux jours, sans trêve ni repos et à petite allure. Après le chemin du col, ils avaient très vite retrouvé la route caillouteuse qui les mènerait à Fondcombe, mais qui les obligeait pour l'heure à avancer au pas. Se sentant encore trop proche de la demeure des Orcs, Legolas, à la tombée de la nuit, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière. Mais rien ne se présenta. Il ne conssentit à relâcher légèrement son attention qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil.

Edhelwen se mit à délirer alors qu'ils atteignaient la moitié de leur parcours. Son visage était couvert de sueur et elle se laissait balloter au gré des pas du cheval. Elle commença par émettre des syllabes inarticulées, bientôt remplacées par un langage étrange et inconnu des trois Elfes. Legolas serra les dents. En un pareil moment ressurgiussait un autre de ses traits particuliers. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il songea presque malgré lui à ces lettres brouillonnes qu'elle griffonaient toujours pour prendre ses notes. Peut-être était-ce là l'écriture de cette langue qu'elle marmonnait dans sa fièvre...

Mais le pire n'était pas ces mots qu'elle employait. Ils étaient encore loin de leur but, et si la fièvre l'avait gagnée, cela signifiait que la plaie s'était infectée. Et ils n'avaient rien pour la soigner. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son corps était rongé de l'intérieur. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ?

La route se fit plus plate et Legolas accéléra l'allure. Foncombe approchait.

×××××

Plusieurs messagers étaient déjà revenus de leur mission. D'autres se faisaient attendre, d'autres encore n'étaient pas attendus avant de nombreux jours. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas toutes alarmantes, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus à prendre à la légère. Des contrées proches du Mordor tombaient les unes après les autres, mais à d'autres endroits, une résistance des mettait en place. Néanmoins, les choses ne bougeaient pas beaucoup, bien que la peur commençait à se faire ressentir de manière diffuse, un peu partout.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient refusé de voir la vérité, cependant. Et l'on attendait beaucoup des derniers à répondre.

Le Seigneur Elrond était inquiet. Il s'était attendu à voir revenir le Prince héritier de la couronne de Mirkwood bien plus tôt, et il restait sans nouvelles de lui. Ni d'Edhelwen. Il craignait qu'ils ne soient tombés dans un quelconque traquenard, auquel cas personne ne reverrait aucun des deux voyageurs. Mais qu'était-il passé dans la tête de son enfant pour qu'elle pousse l'Elfe perdue à partir ainsi à l'aventure ? Le Magicien gris lui-même lui avait avoué n'avoir pas compris cette désision. Et il admettait également craindre pour la vie de l'Elfe à peine retrouvée.

×××××

Dans les jardins de Fondcombe, deux petits êtres à peine plus hauts que des enfants d'Hommes étaient assis sur un banc, discutant joyeusement devant un grand livre à la couverture rouge. Frodon Sacquet passait beaucoup de temps avec son oncle, lisant avec lui quelques passages de son carnet rouge et commentant des passages. Si au début cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise, tant cette histoire différait de la sienne, à présent cela le rassurait presque.

Il avait entendu parler, au conseil et après, de cette Elfe qu'on avait étrangement retrouvée aux abords de la cité. Bien sûr, il connaissait la légende de sa disparition, rapportée par Bilbon dans ses écrits. Il y avait souvent pensé, enfant, quand son oncle lui avait raconté cette histoire. Il était même allé, une fois, jusqu'à imaginer qu'il la retrouvait et la présentait, tout heureux, aux peuples elfiques. Mais de là à la rencontrer, ici... Il avait naïvement cru qu'elle ne réapparaitrait jamais. C'était pourtant ce qui était dit dans la légende...

De plus, il côtoyait son frère depuis quelques jours déjà. Celui-ci était parti prévenir son peuple et avait été parmi les premiers à revenir. Il nageait en plein conte. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas depuis son départ de la Comté ? Il refusa d'y penser plus avant.

-Encore cette Elfe, eh ? fit Bilbon avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Déçu de ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant les Elfes ?

Frodon esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, oncle Bilbon, répondit-il. J'aurais juste aimé mieux connaître l'Elfe de la légende.

-Elrond et Gandalf sont inquiets, nota le vieux Hobbit en lançant un regard soucieux du côté de la demeure du seigneur Elfe.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont revenir ?

-Bah ! s'exclama Bilbon, sa pipe à la bouche et reprenant son air joyeux. Nous verrons bien.

×××××

(Aranor)

Accoudé à l'une des rembardes bordant les longues allées suspendues, Aranor était plongé dans ses pensées. Il était parti un jour après sa sœur, à contre-coœur, pour tenter de retrouver les rares survivants de son peuple. Il aurait préféré prendre la direction contraire et aller retrouver Edhelwen. Il avait été séparé d'elle si longtemps, et voilà qu'à peine revenue de limbes inconnues elle lui était ravie par un Elfe sans intérêt – à part peut-être le fait d'être lui aussi un Prince.

Il avait vite trouvé ses semblables, ce n'avait pas été bien difficile, connaissant par cœur les lieux qu'ils aimaient fréquenter. Un mois, et il avait accompli sa mission. Un mois, et il était revenu. Un mois, et elle était toujours au loin, quand elle aurait dû revenir avant lui. Un mois sans elle, quand il aurait voulu ne plus jamais la voir s'éloigner. Avait-elle changé à ce point ? Ou plutôt, n'avait-elle donc pas changé, malgré ce qu'elle affirmait ? Elle faisait encore la fière, la brave, alors qu'à présent elle n'était qu'une ombre de ce qu'elle avait été autrefois. Ses actes étaient en total désaccord avec ce qu'elle disait être.

Arwen... Il l'avait toujours respectée, la sachant amie intime de sa sœur et bonne conseillère. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé cela d'elle. Elle l'avait, d'une certaine façon, trahi. Pour ne pas trahir son amie ? Idée absurde. Il donna un léger coup de poing dans la rembarde. L'Elfe sylvain ne valait pas mieux. Il était même plus méprisable encore, selon lui. Edhelwen était faible, elle avait perdu son passé, ses attaches, elle était vulnérable. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait faire ? Aranor craignait plus que tout que ce Prince de pacotille ne profite de la vulnérabilité de sa sœur.

Les inquiétudes d'Elrond le mettaient égalemnt au supplice. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il soit arrivé malheur à sa sœur. Cela ne se pouvait. Pas après si longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir d'une passé qui était devenu légende pour disparaître aussi misérablement, aussi vite... Il maudit Legolas.

-Si tu ne la ramènes pas en bonne santé, marmonna-t-il, furieux, si tu ne la ramènes pas en vie... Tu as beau être Prince, et seul héritier, je te hais, Legolas Greenleaf...

×××××

Des cris retentirent soudain à travers la cité elfique. Les gardes postés à l'entrée se passèrent le message. La délégation de Mirkwood revenait enfin. En mauvais état. Elrond se précipita hors de sa demeure, suivi par Gandalf, et bientôt rejoint par Arwen et Aranor. Il parvint à la cour au moment où les grandes portes s'ouvraient, laissant passer les trois cavaliers et leurs montures au galop. Les chevaux stoppèrent une fois à l'intérieur des murs de la cité et les Elfes mirent pied à terre. L'un d'eux soutenait une silhouette inconsciente.

Arwen étouffa derrière ses mains une exclamation de surprise. Elrond s'avança à nouveau, avec rage, lorsqu'il reconnut à son tour l'Elfe inanimée. Edhelwen. Quelqu'un le dépassa, plein de fureur contenue. Aranor filait droit vers Legolas, lequel tenait Edhelwen dans ses bras en demandant de l'aide d'urgence. L'Elfe Solitaire se mit à crier après Legolas, qui resta immobile sans comprendre. Les paroles étaient pourtant claires, mais il ne semblait pas en saisir le sens. Finalement, Aranor prit brutalement sa sœur des bras du Prince et s'éloigna vivement, à la suite d'Elrond, afin de lui faire porter les soins nécessaires.

Legolas resta là, interdit. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de la tirade d'Aranor. Il n'avait à vrai dire rien compris du tout, dès son arrivée. Il avait demandé de l'aide, c'était la seule chose sûre. Puis il avait vu cet Elfe Solitaire lui enlever Edhelwen sans se soucier de lui. Il était à présent seul dans la cour. Seul avec ses pensées désordonnées. Le pire était arrivé. Ce qu'il avait craint. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Mais elle avait décidé elle-même. Elle avait fait le choix des risques...

_Fin du chapitre 11..._


	12. Amitiés et inimitiés

**La prophétie des mondes**

---

**Chapitre 12 :** Amitiés et inimitiés

Legolas errait sans but à travers Fondcombe. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il était arrivé, hagard, un sentiment d'urgence lui broyant les entrailles, dans la cité. Plusieurs jours qu'Edhelwen lui avait été ravie par son frère, et qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il avait croisé quelques membres de la Compagnie, mais inconsciemment peut-être, il avait toujours évité de trop les approcher, de telle sorte qu'il était toujours seul, ou presque. Ses compagnons étaient repartis le lendemain de leur arrivée.

Il avait fourni un rapport détaillé au seigneur Elrond et à Gandalf, qui l'avait écouté avec attention. Il n'avait omis aucun détail, sauf peut-être simplement les craintes de la jeune Elfe, toutes les confessions qu'elle avait lui faire. Cela ne regardait qu'elle. Et lui aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Il ne cacha rien de la menace qui pesa sur elle durant ce mois d'absence. Et moins encore de leur incapacité, ou de sa propre incapacité à la protéger. Quiconque, en l'écoutant, aurait pensé qu'il ne se jugeait pas digne de la quête qu'il allait accomplir avec huit compagnons.

En dehors de cette brève, ou très longue entrevue, il n'avait vu que peu de monde, et parlé avec encore moins. Aranor, aussi bien qu'Arwen, échappait à sa vue, et personne ne semblait enclin à répondre à ses questions sur l'état de l'Elfe blessée, pas même Elrond ou Gandalf, qui gardaient un silence obstiné et morose. Il craignait le pire, mais ne pouvait s'en assurer. Garder espoir ? C'était des paroles qu'il avait maintes fois entendues. Plus encore depuis le Conseil, un mois plus tôt.

Le soir tombait, un parmi tant d'autre, un où il errerait encore en vain, le cœur lourd de questions. Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre, ne serait-ce que pour être prêt le jour du départ, qui pouvait survenir n'importe quand, mais l'incertitude l'en empêchait. Il en voulait à Aranor qu'il soupçonnait de le tenir volontairement à l'écart d'Edhelwen. En même temps, comment le lui reprocher ? Il ne faisait que protéger sa sœur, et cela, Legolas le comprenait. Ne redoutait-il pas lui-même, d'un côté, de se retrouver de nouveau face à elle après tous ces échecs ?

Le soir tombait, et il avançait encore au hasard à travers la cité, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Le soir tombait, et le coin d'une demeure lui révéla un spectacle qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Le soir tombait, et, dans la lueur déclinante du jour, au centre d'une petite place sur laquelle s'étendaient passerelles et branches multiples, une silhouette dansait.

Ses longs cheveux, tout comme les fins voiles de sa robe elfique, voletaient sous le vent, miroitant sous les dernier rayons du soleil hivernal. Ses bras et ses jambes, frêles, hâves, fragiles, se mouvaient avec la grâce aérienne des Elfes, sans heurt, en douceur. Et alors une voix, légère, éthérée, parvint aux oreilles du Prince, elle chantait, elle chantait, et il semblait que ses paroles, bien qu'il ne puisse les comprendre, s'adressaient peut-être à lui..

Inconsciement, il retint son souffle. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu une Elfe danser ainsi, et cette vision, en cet instant, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il souhaita, sans même y penser, que ce fut Edhelwen qui dansait devant lui, mais elle n'était pas de ce genre-là, et il doutait que quiconque l'ait laissée sortir, mais au cœur de Fondcombe, en pleine nuit. Il ressentit une étrange impression lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, alors qu'elle tournait et tourbillonnait sans fin. Il se crispa, elle s'immobilisa. Yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Puis courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Prince Legolas, souffla-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Vous êtes sauf...

Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et respira son odeur. En vie. Elle était en vie.

-Edhelwen... susurra-t-il.

Cela faisait du bien de la sentir contre lui, de sentir son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration, tous deux normaux.

-J'ai craint que vous ne soyez... que vous n'ayez... Ils refusaient de répondre à mes questions, je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez devenu... chuchota-t-elle. Je suis... tellement rassurée...

Elle inspira profondément, et il devina qu'elle retenait des pleurs, de soulagement peut-être. Sûrement. Elle le serrait trop fort dans ses bras pour ce que ne soit pas cela. Il soupira. Le méritait-il ?

-Je vais bien, je vais bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Venez...

Il l'entraîna vers un banc de pierre où ils s'assirent côte à côte. Elle refusait de lâcher ses mains et gardait le regard rivé sur elles. Son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux d'ébène. D'un geste tendre, Legolas ramena quelques mèches derrière son oreille, et elle leva enfin le regard vers lui.

-Je ne me souviens... que de cette horrible créature aggripée à ma cheville... dit-elle. Puis je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance... Aranor refusait de me dire ce que vous étiez devenu, je crois qu'il vous en veut pour quelque chose...

Legolas baissa la tête.

-Personne ne m'a répondu non plus, avoua-t-il à vois basse. Vous étiez dans un tel état de faiblesse, que je vous ai crue...morte... Je suis navré de n'avoir pas cru en vous...

L'Elfe se leva et lui tendit la main. Quand il la regarda, elle lui offrait un sourire discret mais chaleureux. Elle lui tendait la main. Il avait plein de questions, elle aussi sans doute, mais certainement pas celle qu'elle lui posa :

-Dansez-vous ?

Surpris, il ne réagit pas. Alors, souriant toujours, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et il saisit enfin la main tendue. Il la suivit sans un mot au centre de la cour, où elle se mit à virevolter en chantonnant d'une voix douce. Il resta là à l'observer, fasciné, à la fois par cette grâce elfique qu'elle ne croyait pas posséder mais également par cette présence humaine qu'elle dégageait dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle restait et resterait un mystère pour lui, il le sentait.

Bientôt emporté par sa voix mélodieuse, il se mit à danser à son tour.

×××××

Le changement fut immédiat, et visible. Legolas reprit de l'assurance, et n'évita plus ses futurs compagnons ni la présence des siens. Quant à Edhelwen, elle retrouva santé et bonne humeur en quelques jours à peine. Ils se virent chaque soir en grand secret, bien qu'un observateur attentif eut tôt fait de les découvrir. Ils se passaient de mots. La présence seule leur suffisait, et la danse.

Legolas n'avait plus dansé depuis de longs siècles, et à dire vrai, jamais il n'aurait pensé recommencer un jour. S'il ne s'était senti aussi bien en la compagnie de l'Elfe, autant en confiance, il ne l'aurait guère fait. Cela lui semblait presque... incongru. Mais il aimait cela. Et elle... avait ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Il parla avec Boromir, lequel paru intéressé par lui. Ils discutèrent un long moment, tout en marchant le long des sentiers bordés d'arbres et de fleurs. L'Homme semblait impatient avant tout de partir pour Minas Tirith, sa patrie. Il ne cessait de répéter que cela prenait trop de temps, et qu'ils en manquaient. Bien qu'il soit de son avis, Legolas ne pouvait pourtant pas l'approuver. Aussi prit-il le parti de ne rien dire. Puis, au cours de la conversation, Boromir posa quelques questions discrètes sur l'Elfe blessée qu'il avait ramenée de Mirkwood, l'Elfe qu'on disait « retrouvée ».

La première impression de Legolas sur cet Homme était mitigée. Il ne savait que penser de lui ni quelle attitude adopter. En somme, il restait méfiant malgré l'apparente franchise du Gondorien.

Il rencontra également Gimli, lequel ne fut guère amical avec lui, mais pouvait-on en attendre plus de la part d'un Nain ? Legolas lui-même ne fit guère preuve de sympathie. Edhelwen, en revanche, parut vouloir se lier d'amitié, mais elle fut rudement éconduite et accusa difficilement le coup. A cette occasion, le soir même, Legolas dut rappeler à son souvenir l'entente médiocre qui régnait entre leurs deux peuples et soutenir l'expression peinée de l'Elfe.

-Comment ferez-vous durant votre voyage ? avait-elle demandé, visiblement inquiète à ce sujet.

Ces quelques jours furent également une occasion pour elle d'approcher d'autres personnes, et surtout des Hobbits. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'en avoir jamais croisé, avant le repas qu'ils avaient partagé un mois plus tôt, et s'émerveillait à la fois de leur petite taille et de leur inébranlable jovialité. Elle eut le loisir de parler avec les cnq représentants de cette race présents à la cité elfique.

Elle se souvenait avoir deviné le nom de l'un d'eux, Sam, et fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Le Hobbit, d'abord méfiant à son égard, comme lors de ce souper durant lequel elle avait croisé un bref instant son regard, finit par l'accepter avec joie dans leur cercle, lorsqu'il lui apparut avec certitude que Frodon ne risquait rien en sa présence et qu'elle n'en avait pas après lui. Peut-être craignait-il qu'elle ne l'abreuve de questions concernant l'Anneau ?

Le duo acharné composé de Merry et Pippin l'amusa plus que tout. Ils semblaient toujours prêts à monter une nouvelle farce et n'hésitaient pas à lancver les pires réparties qu'elle ait entendues. Ils la faisaient beaucoup rire et elle en avait bien besoin. Peut-être le savaient-ils... Parfois, ils lui faisaient penser aux jumelles de Mirkwood. Elles commençaient à lui manquer... Mais à peine s'assombrissait-elle à cette pensée que les deux Semi-Hommes repartaient de plus belle dans l'un de leurs récits « héroïques ».

Elle trouvait généralement Frodon et son oncle seuls dans un petit coin de jardin abandonné. Ils feuilletaient souvent un livre à couverture rouge qu'elle trouvait érangement familier. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignait, au hasard de ses promenades, ils l'accueillaient toujours avec un sourire, et Bilbon, refermant son livre rouge, racontait alors de merveilleuses histoires dont elle s'abreuvait avec passion. Jamais elle n'osait demander la permission de regarder le livre, malgré son désir de le faire, mais il lui semblait toujours que le jeune Frodon devinait cette envie. Il se contentait toujours de l'observer en silence, ce qui aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise, si elle ne se sentait pas avec lui comme avec un ami.

Une fois, l'oncle et son neveu échangèrent un regard entendu à son arrivée. Intriguée, mais toujours résolue à ne pas les assommer de questions, elle s'assit par habitude contre le tronc d'un arbuste et les fixa en souriant. Bilbon referma son livre et le fixa comme s'il avait une idée en tête, une idée qui n'allait pas forcément plaire à Edhelwen, si elle en croyait un drôle de pressentiment. Il posa ses mains bien à plat sur la couverture rouge et ne dit pas un mot, son sourire s'accentuant à mesure que l'Elfe sentait le malaise la gagner.

-L'histoire que je vais vous conter aujourd'hui devrait vous intéresser, je crois, Dame Elfe, commença-t-il enfin.

Aussitôt, Edhelwen se raidit. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait redouté ce moment, tout comme elle avait pu l'espérer.

-L'histoire d'une Elfe légendaire, héritière d'un trône nomade et dispersé, mais fier et soudé.

Elle détourna la tête. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait deviné, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Non qu'elle ne l'ait pas souhaité, attendu, mais elle ne s'y était pas vraiment préparée.

-Si c'est de moi dont vous parlez, j'en sais suffisamment, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je ne doute pas que vous en ayez appris beaucoup sur votre passé, reprit Bilbon sans se laisser démonter. Mais peut-être pourrais-je tout de même apporter des réponses que vous n'avez toujours pas obtenues, et peut-être ce récit couvrira-t-il des périodes dont vous ne savez encore rien, ou vous dévoilera-t-il des faces inconnues de votre conscience...

Sans un regard pour les deux Hobbits, elle se leva et leur tourna le dos, prête à s'en aller.

-Un autre jour, peut-être, dit-elle, tâchant de faire disparaître cette pointe d'animosité qu'elle n'avait pas voulu entendre dans sa voix.

Elle ne savait que trop la curiosité qui avait fini par s'éveiller en elle, après lecture du journal intime de son fiancé. De son _ancien_ fiancé. Elle était seule, aujourd'hui, et tentait de se reconstruire une vie nouvelle. Avec l'aide d'un prince Elfe qu'elle admirait.

-Ne croyez pas que je me désintéresse de ce que vous pourriez me dire, ajouta-t-elle. Simplement... peut-être ne suis-je pas encore tout à fait prête à cela...

Elle perçut le sourire grandissant et chaleureux de Bilbon dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-Dans ce cas, j'ai grand hâte que vous soyiez prête, Dame Edhelraën. J'ai dans l'idée que vous ne serez pas déçue par mon récit...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire qui sembla l'illuminer un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de son pas aérien.

-Ah, soupira-t-il en portant une pipe à sa bouche. Jamais je n'ai recontré quelqu'un de semblable, mais elle n'en est que plus délicieuse...

Il croisa le regard surpris de Frodon et éclata d'un rire sonore.

-Crois-moi, mon gars, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, elle est peut-être le bien le plus précieux du peuple elfique, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient saisi à quel point elle est unique... Voilà bien une personne à protéger, pour qui cherche un but à sa quête...

Il exhala une longue bouffée de fumée en regardant pensivement l'endroit où l'Elfe avait disparu. Frodon ne répondit rien, mais le regard clair qu'Edhelwen avait posé sur lui l'espace d'une seconde lui hantait l'esprit. Oui, elle était une raison, un but à leur quête suicidaire. Elle qui symbolisait l'espoir de tout un peuple... Si une personne devait être sauvée, ce devait être elle...

×××××

Quelques jours à peine après leur première danse, Legolas fut rejoint durant l'une de ses longues promenades par la fille du seigneur d'Imladris, Arwen. Elle se contenta d'abord de banalités, peut-être afin de mettre à l'aise le Prince qui s'était tendu à son approche, puis aborda enfin le sujet qui la préoccupait lorsqu'il parut plus prompt à l'écouter. Avenante, l'air de rien, elle commença par une petite réflexion à première vue sans importance. Mais pas pour lui.

-La Princesse Edhelwen s'est remise remarquablement vite de ses blessures, dit-elle comme si cela faisait partie de leur discussion. Elle paraît plus joyeuse depuis quelques jours...

Legolas tressaillit, mais tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise. Pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Arwen avait percé ce mystère.

-J'en suis heureux, dit-il d'un ton plus ou moins détaché. Je... n'ai guère eu de ses nouvelles depuis... Vous me voyez soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle est en bonne santé.

Arwen s'arrêta et le regarda avec un petit air taquin et entendu.

-Je crois qu'elle a retrouvé une raison de sourire, dit-elle.

-J'en suis ravi...

-Vous aussi, dirait-on... ajouta-t-elle, habile.

-Peut-être...

Il était bien conscient qu'elle cherchait à lui faire dire quelque chose, il se doutait même de quoi, mais il refusait de lui donner ce plaisir.

-L'on m'a dit que vous erriez en solitaire depuis votre retour... Cela ne vous ressemble guère. Vous vous inquiétiez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et si tel était le cas ? demanda Legolas, méfiant.

-Cela me rassurerait, admit-elle. Vous devez vous en douter.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Le sourire espiègle d'Arwen s'agrandit. Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa marche, aussitôt suivi par le Prince, qui se demandait pourquoi il restait avec elle, et plus encore lorsqu'elle reprit :

-Aranor ne vous porte pas dans son cœur. Il vous donne pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur durant votre voyage...

-Je le sais... marmonna Legolas, renfrogné.

-Je suis navrée de la tournure des événements. Je ne nie pas avoir craint pour la vie d'Edhelwen... mais je suis sûre d'une chose, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Aranor...

-Je comprends Aranor, coupa-t-il. J'aurais sûrement agi de la même façon... à sa place.

-Et je ne doute pas que vous souhaitiez la protéger autant que lui-même le souhaite.

-Si vous me disiez tout de suite ce que vous cherchez à me faire dire ? s'impatienta le Prince. J'en ai assez de parler par sous-entendus.

Arwen s'immobilisa de nouveau et dit, sans le regarder, mais toujours avec malice :

-Malgré son frère, elle a su vous approcher, et cela lui a rendu son sourire. Elle reste l'Elfe têtue qu'elle a toujours été par le passé, et c'est à vous qu'elle le doit. Ne l'oubliez pas...

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et le laissa là, sans autre explication. Stupéfait, Legolas la regarda partir. Lui donnait-elle... une sorte de bénédiction ? Avait-elle conscience qu'il ne resterait pas assez longtemps près d'Edhelwen pour lui apporter une quelconque joie ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la silhouette tant redoutée d'Aranor lui-même se profilait devant lui. Il s'apprêta à s'éclipser discrètement, mais l'Elfe se dirigeait droit vers lui, l'air sévère. Alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur et que Legolas espérait qu'il le laisserait tranquille, le Roi du Peuple Solitaire lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Approchez encore une fois de ma sœur, et vous mourrez de mes mains.

Avant de continuer son chemin. Abasourdi, sidéré, Legolas se retourna pour le voir disparaître derrière un bâtiment. Cette fois, la colère avait filtré en lui.

×××××

Le soir-même, le Prince de Mirkwood retrouva sa jeune amie à l'endroit habituel, en plein entraînement de combat, une longue épée à la main. Il n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises. Lindir, celui qui l'avait retrouvée dans la forêt, se tenait près d'elle, distribuant conseils, démonstrations et coups d'épée qu'elle paraît avec facilité. Elle savait se battre, il en avait eu un bel aperçu dans les Monts Brumeux, mais l'aisance dont elle faisait preuve avec une épée si imposante et probablement terriblement lourde avait quelque chose d'irréel.

« Encore... » songea-t-il.

Tout comme leurs luttes le mois précédent, elle faisait preuve de la même grâce, alliant force et précision d'une façon totalement innée. Elle n'était guérie que depuis quelques jours, et déjà elle combattait comme une grande guerrière. Il s'assombrit à cette pensée qui lui en rappelait une autre : elle ferait tout pour les accompagner au Mordor...

Un coup porté par Lindir. Une parade. Enchaînements, chocs des lames. Danse d'étincelles. Autre coup. Autre défense. Une grimace. Edhelwen s'agenouilla au sol, la main sur le côté. Lindir se précipita.

-Edhely ! s'écria à son tour Legolas en accourant, inquiet.

L'Elfe sourit d'un air rassurant et fit signe à Lindir de les laisser.

-Je vais bien, assura-t-elle. Juste mon coprs qui me rappelle que je ne suis pas encore totalement remise. Rien de grave.

Lindir adressa alors un salut au Prince tandis que celui-ci s'agenouillait près de la jeune Elfe puis les laissa seuls. Courageusement, Edhelwen se releva en s'apuyant sur son épée, la main toujours sur son côté, refusant l'aide de Legolas.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? interrogea-t-il, tout en se doutant de la réponse. Vous êtes encore fragile, pourquoi vous malmener ainsi ?

Elle lui adressa un regard tout aussi malicieux qu'Arwen quelques heures plus tôt.

-Vous le savez pertinemment, répondit-elle. Je vous attendais plus tard...

Elle inspira profondément et, arrêtant de s'appuyer sur l'épée, leva la lame dans les airs dans un sifflement brusque. Emportée par son élan, elle vacilla et Legolas eut tout juste le temps de la soutenir alors que l'épée finissait sa course sur la terre sèche dans un bruit mat.

-Vous devirez faire plus attention à vous, la morigéna-t-il.

-Je sais... soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne puis toujours compter sur les autres pour protéger ma vie... L'entraînement est peut-être la seule chose qu'il me reste...

Elle se redressa et se maintint debout, agrippée aux bras de Legolas.

-Il ne faudrait pourtant vous surmener, remarqua-t-il.

-_Lâchez ma sœur !_

Tous deux sursautèrent et regardèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix vibrante de colère. Aranor se tenait là, non loin, le corps tremblant de rage et les poings serrés. Instinctivement, Edhelwen se rapprocha de Legolas, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter encore plus son frère. Le Roi bondit soudain en avant et elle s'écarta à temps alors qu'il portait un coup au visage de Legolas qui esquiva de justesse.

-Restez en arrière ! cria-t-il à Edhelwen alors qu'Aranor repartait à l'attaque.

Effarée, elle recula jusqu'à un arbre auquel elle s'adossa, impuissante et indécise face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Legolas ne se défendait pas, se contentait simplement d'éviter les coups, en essayant de ramener Aranor à la raison, en vain. Aranor semblait décidé à lui refaire le portrait... Elle se mit à crier pour les arrêter, mais sa voix ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur eux.

Quand il devint évident qu'Aranor ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir pu amocher Legolas, celui-ci décida de se défendre. Il s'effaça devant le poing de l'Elfe qui s'approchait à nouveau dangereusement de son visage, saisit son poignet et le tordit dans son dos. Aranor trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre. Edhelwen, terrorisée, mit sa main devant sa bouche. Les deux hommes qu'elle appréciait le plus... Comment avait-ils pu en arriver là, juste pour elle ?

-Lâche-moi, Prince de pacotille, cracha Aranor, fermement maintenu au sol par son adversaire.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit avec précision ce que tu me reproches, répliqua Legolas.

Aranor renifla avec mépris mais Legolas tira légèrement sur son bras et l'Elfe rageur revit son jugement.

-Imbécile, grogna-t-il. Arrête, ça fait mal ! Je vais répondre puisque tu n'es pas capable de trouver tout seul !

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Tu as failli causer la mort de ma sœur !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Edhelwen.

-Mais encore ? insista Legolas.

-Tu l'as éloignée du seul endroit où elle peut se considérer en sécurité ! Lança encore Aranor. Tu l'as amenée droit à la mort et tu n'as rien fait pour la protéger !

-Il manque encore quelque chose, gronda Legolas en tirant encore un peu, arrachant à Aranor un grognement de douleur.

Incapable de prononcer encore un mot, Edhelwen ne pouvait plus qu'assister à la scène, épouvantée par l'étonnante violence dont son récent ami faisait preuve.

-Tu l'as trompée sur tes intentions...

-Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas _exactement_ ce que tu as sur le cœur, Aranor ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas ce que tu me reproches_ réellement_ ?

Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose qu'Edhelwen ne put entendre. Aussitôt Aranor se mit à crier et dévoila son ressentiment.

-_Tu m'as volé ma sœur !_

Avec une expression triomphante Legolas relâcha Aranor qui se redressa en se massant le poignet, son regard noir fixé sur le Prince.

-Est-ce si dur de nommer les choses par leur nom ? demanda Legolas. Est-ce si dur d'avouer votre sentiment d'avoir perdu le dernier membre de votre famille ? Laissez-moi vous accuser à mon tour d'être trop possessif envers elle. Je comprends votre désir de la protéger, quoi que vous en pensiez je ressens le même. Mais est-ce une raison pour l'étouffer de cette manière ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle soit à même de juger par elle-même ?

-Elle est encore affaiblie.. rétorqua Aranor à voix basse, toujours en colère.

-Je l'ai longtemps cru aussi, mais croyez-moi, elle est en possession de tous ses moyens. Quant à ma probable culpabilité dans ce qui lui est arrivé... si nous la laissions s'exprimer sur tout cela ?

Aranor détourna la tête, mais Legolas se tourna vers elle. Elle le fixa sans ciller, des larmes au coin des yeux. Elle prenait à peine conscience de ce que le Prince avait cherché à obtenir en agissant de la sorte. Elle regarda ensuite son frère, toujours agenouillé au sol. Enfin, elle s'avança d'un pas, d'un autre, et prit la parole, d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue.

-Je ne peux que m'imaginer ce que vous avez pu vivre durant ces vingt-trois ans... Aranor... dit-elle. Mais cela me suffit pour comprendre votre crainte, croyez-le. Je sais bien que je suis votre dernière parente encore en vie, et que longtemps vous, comme beaucoup, m'avez crue morte. Peut-être n'ai-je encore aucun souvenir de vous, mais j'ai de plus en plus la certitude que vous m'êtes... cher. N'accusez point le Prince de m'avoir volée à vous, car cela est impossible. Vous êtes mon frère, Aranor, et cela, personne ne pourra rien y changer.

Elle sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie lorsque le Roi Solitaire baissa la tête, toute colère envolée de ses traits. Elle chercha un soutien dans le regard de Legolas, soutien qu'il lui apporta aussitôt d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle inpira profondément et aborda un sujet qui mettait également le Prince mal à l'aise, elle le savait.

-Ne l'accusez pas plus... d'être responsable de mes blessures, ou bien vous devrez également m'accuser de la même chose. Il a tout fait pour assurer ma sécurité, mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête...

Aranor releva brusquement la tête. Il ne comrpenait rien à rien. Mais était-ce étonnant ? Edhelwen avait toujours eu le sens du mystère... ou alors il était sacrément secoué ! Sa sœur se rapprocha encore de Legolas, et lui saisit timidement la main. Il grogna imperceptiblement.

-Cessez de vous tourmentez, mon frère, et vous aussi Prince, dit-elle alors que ce dernier refermait ses doigts sur les siens sans même s'en rendre compte. Vos craintes sont sans fondement aucun. Je serai toujours sœur et amie, pour l'un et pour l'autre. Vous m'êtes tous deux très chers... Ne pouvez-vous vous entendre ? Laisser cette animosité de côté ? Ne pouvez-vous... vous réconcilier...?

A contre-cœur, Aranor se leva, et s'avança vers Legolas.

-Ma sœur a rarement accordé sa confiance, par le passé, déclara-t-il. Et sûrement jamais autant qu'elle semble vous l'acorder à vous. J'ose espérer que vous ne vous moquez pas d'elle...

-La seule chose que je ne puis lui promettre, répondit Legolas, c'est de rester près d'elle. Je ne connais pas la date de notre départ, mais je puis vous jurer que jusque-là, je saurai me montrer digne de cette confiance.

Il resserra légèrement la pression sur la main d'Edhelwen qui se permit un petit sourire rassuré lorsque son frère hocha la tête et serra la main du Prince.

-Vous êtes fin psychologue, Prince Legolas, reprit Aranor.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

-Mais vous avez su me faire comprendre mes erreurs. Je vous en remercie.

-Je n'en demandais pas autant ! s'exclama Edhelwen, amusée.

Presque machinalement, Legolas prit la jeune Elfe dans ses bras, et malgré un très fine grimace, Aranor demeura avec eux, et ils discutèrent toue la soirée, tous trois sur la petite place.

_Fin du chapitre 12..._


	13. Le rêve du sud

**La prophétie des mondes**

---

Note : j'ai changé le nom de l'entraîneur d'Edhelwen. En effet à l'origine je n'avais pas Lindir en tête mais bel et bien Glorfindel... Désolée pour l'erreur.

---

**Chapitre 13 :** Le rêve du sud

Le lendemain de l'altercation entre Legolas et le frère d'Edhelwen vit le retour du rôdeur Aragorn. Comme la plupart, il n'avait pas grand chose à rapporter, mais il assura que tous les rôdeurs étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à agir en cas de besoin.

Arwen parut à Edhelwen un peu différente. Mais elle n'en fut pas surprise. Étrangement, elle s'était doutée avant même de les voir ensemble que quelque chose existait entre l'Elfe et l'Homme. Cela lui semblait à sa place et quelque part, la rassurait dans cette incertitude constante dans laquelle elle évoluait. C'était comme un repère immuable. Presque comme les présences des futurs membres de la Compagnie et d'Elrond.

En revanche, le premier regard qu'elle échangea avec le rôdeur – et futur roi, songea-t-elle – fut assez froid. Il ne l'en gratifia que l'espace d'une seconde avant de se détourner sans porter plus d'attention à l'Elfe surprise, brisant quelque chose qui n'était pas même construit. Pourquoi un tel dédain ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? C'était leur première rencontre...

Elle fit de son mieux, ce soir-là, pour cacher à son frère et à son ami le trouble qui l'habitait depuis ce regard. Avec Glorfindel, elle redoubla de volonté à l'entraînement, plus décidée que jamais. À croire que l'apparent mépris du rôdeur avait renforcé sa détermination. Elle progressait à une vitesse étonnante mais n'était toujours pas capable de battre l'Elfe qui lui servait d'adversaire, même à ses propres techniques qu'elle lui avait apprise dès leur premier entraînement.

Le temps passa très vite. À peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre, que déjà deux semaines s'étaient écoulées – et qu'elle apprit une nouvelle qui ne l'étonna qu'à peine.

Elle se trouvait avec Glorfindel dans leur petite cours de combat, et ils luttaient pour l'heure à mains nues. Elle n'y trouvait ni la grâce ni la fluidité qu'elle avait avec Legolas, mais ce dernier avait refusé de reprendre leurs affrontements. Et Glorfindel était malgré tout un combattant hors pair et un bon maître qui avait tiré des maigres enseignements d'Edhelwen un savoir dont elle n'imaginait pas la portée. Une fois encore, dans ce style qui n'était pas le sien, il était prêt de la mettre au sol. Edhelwen fulminait de sa faiblesse dans son propre domaine.

Elle devait au moins reconnaître à Glorfindel qu'il n'était pas un Elfe important pour rien.

Elle se retrouva soudain étalée au sol sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, le souffle coupé. Glorfindel lui tendit aussitôt la main en souriant, mais elle se laissa retomber au sol, le temps de récupérer un peu.

-Vous progressez vite, ces derniers jours, remarqua-t-il.

-Mes blessures sont presque parfaitement guéries, précisa-t-elle, songeant qu'elle n'avait auc contraire fait aucun progrès.

Glorfindel hocha la tête. L'explication semblait lui convenir. En vérité, il connaissait les motivations de l'Elfe. Il les savait avant même qu'elle ne vienne le trouver pour le supplier de l'aider. Elle s'était tout d'abord tournée vers Lindir, celui qui l'avait trouvée dans la forêt alentour, et celui-ci lui avait conseillé de s'adresser à Glorfindel. Elle n'avait jamais semblé le regretter. Il était strict et fort, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer l'acharnement de la jeune Elfe.

Il se souvenait avoir été surpris, lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant lui. Il était en plein exercice avec d'autres, et elle n'avait pas hésité sur son identité, alors même qu'elle avait avoué ne l'avoir jamais vu. L'ayant parfois croisée par le passé, il en avait conclu que cela lui venait confusément de son passé, sans pour autant pouvoir s'en convaincre réellement. Il avait refusé au premier abord, et elle ne l'avait plus laissé tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Il avait aimé son opiniâtreté et avait fini par accepter. Il ne l'avait pas regretté non plus.

Malgré tout, il avait toujours en tête de la retenir le moment venu. Il savait qu'elle avait l'intention de se joindre à la Communauté, ayant un jour entendu par hasard l'Elfe se lamenter de la décision du Prince de Mirkwood. Après que celui-ci les ait surpris en plein combat, il en avait même discuté avec lui, et ils étaient parvenus à un accord. Glorfindel se voyait confier la responsabilité de garder Edhelwen à Fondcombe malgré elle et de veiller sur elle par la suite à la place de Legolas. Il était sûr qu'elle le rejetterait dès ce moment.

Le départ de la Communauté était proche. Bien que Legolas fit de son mieux pour cacher la nouvelle à Edhelwen, elle avait remarqué que son sourire s'affaissait peu à peu. Elle finirait par comprendre...

-Glorfindel ? Encore à rêver ?

La voix d'Edhelwen le tira de ses pensées. Elle le fixait en souriant, assise au sol. Il lui tendit à nouveau la main, qu'elle saisit cette fois pour se relever vivement. Elle épousseta légèrement sa tunique et se remit en garde.

-Je me demandais ce qui vous avait amenée à me faire confiance à ce point, répondit-il en attaquant par surprise.

-Traître ! s'écria-t-elle en riant, parant le coup avec facilité.

Il avait été plus stupéfait encore lorsqu'elle lui avait fait des confidences. Peut-être avait-il deviné ses véritables motivations, en tout cas elle les lui avait avouées.

Elle enchaîna un coup et bloqua la lutte.

-Vous la méritez, cette confiance, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux. Je ne suis pas seule à le dire, et je l'ai senti. Seulement...

Elle s'écarta d'un bond et revint à l'attaque.

-Seulement ? demanda Glorfindel tandis qu'ils combattaient sans relâche.

-Seulement à présent il faudra plus !

Elle sortit d'un bond léger de leur espace de combat et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Glorfindel resta bêtement en garde, surpris.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que... Le départ est proche, non ? Je le devine... à l'expression de Legolas, il est... plus distant, ces derniers jours. Frodon également, ainsi que les autres, ils ont tous le regard moins vif... Ils sont prêts à partir.

Glorfindel soupira. Ainsi... C'était prévisible.

-Ils partent sous peu, il est vrai... acquiesça-t-il à contre-cœur.

-Ne songez pas à me retenir.

Il ne répondit rien. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait à lui faire entendre raison, il savait pourtant qu'il une promesse à tenir. Une promesse faite à un Prince. Mais... - Edhelwen leva vers lui un regard indéfinissable - à cet instant, il doutait de pouvoir la tenir.

-Vous avez dit... qu'il faudrait plus...

-C'est exact.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, avec ce regard indéchiffrable mais décidé.

-Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

×××××

Comme Glorfindel l'avait deviné, il fut incapable de lui refuser ce qu'elle lui demanda. Il savait qu'il s'exposait à la colère de beaucoup, mais plus important, il savait qu'elle s'exposait à un grand danger. Pourquoi donc avait-il accepté de l'aider ? Ils s'entraînèrent plus et plus souvent, dans le plus grand secret, pas même Arwen n'était au courant de leurs rencontres plus fréquentes.

Vint le 25 décembre, et avec lui le départ de la Communauté.

Edhelwen ne put trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Elle resta allongée jusqu'au lever de la Soleil, parfaitement éveillée et, une fois n'est pas coutume, indéniablement en forme. L'approche du départ la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait entendu les allées et venues de tous jusque tard, organisant les derniers préparatifs. Elle se demanda furtivement pourquoi ces Elfes n'éprouvaient pas le même besoin qu'elle d'une nuit de repos, avant de se lever enfin et d'aller parcourir les allées de Fondcombe, songeuse.

Elle ne vit pas Legolas avant le soir. Elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait lui parler avant les adieux prévus au moment du départ, mais il l'avait au contraire évitée dès qu'il avait su avec certitude la date fatidique. Arwen et Aranor ne purent rien pour lui redonner un semblant de sourire. Elle passa le reste de sa journée avec Glorfindel, à faire ses propres préparatifs.

Puis, elle s'était présentée dans la grande salle du feu, parée d'une robe elfique sous laquelle elle avait déjà revêtu ses habits de voyage. Legolas ne fit qu'échanger un regard atristé et soucieux avec elle et disparut dans la foule. Elle ne le revit plus. Tâchant de ne pas laisser paraître sa nervosité et les larmes qui menaçaient devant cette scène éprouvante, elle enlaça tour à tour chacun des Hobbits qui lui firent un sourire d'excuse et se tint aux côtés de Bilbon jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure. « Je n'aurai pu vous écouter conter ma propre histoire » songea-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur en regardant le vieil Hobbit. « J'aurais pourtant tant aimé connaître votre avis sur tout cela... »

-Je suis navrée, Bilbon, dit-elle avant d'avoir pu retenir ses paroles.

Le vieil Hobbit se tourna vers elle, étonné.

-De quoi voulez-vous donc vous excuser, Dame Edhelwen ?

Elle regarda à nouveau les quatre petits bouts d'hommes qui s'affairaient pour tromper leur angoisse et hocha la tête.

-De voir une telle chose vous arriver, à vous et à votre neveu, répondit-elle afin de détourner ses soupçons. Vous méritez mieux qu'un tel sort...

-Ne vous en faites donc pas pour ous, nous sommes plus solides qu'il n'y paraît, c'est Gandalf lui-même qui me l'a dit, conclut-il avec un rire sonore qui ravit les oreilles de tous ou presque.

Edhelwen sourit.

Ni Gimli ni Aragorn ne virent lui dire adieu, au lieu de quoi elle eut droit à deux regards qu'elle qualifia de méprisants et qui la brisèrent un peu plus. Dire qu'elle allait... voyager avec eux durant un long moment... Si quelqu'un ne devait jamais lui pardonner cela, ce serait bien eux. Pourtant elle resentait un tel besoin de se savoir acceptée parmi eux. Elle les respectait tant qu'elle ne pouvait envisager leur mépris à son égard sans avoir le sentiment de verser d'abondantes larmes intérieures. Boromir fut plus galant, adressant ses hommages à la demoiselle Elfe d'une élégante révérence, avant d'être remplacé par l'étreinte chaleureuse du vieux Gandalf, qui la surprit au plus haut point.

-Ne faites pas de folie, jeune Princesse, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Elle le regarda partir en se demandant s'il connaissait ses intentions. Ce n'étaient pas le genre de paroles que l'on prononçait à la légère, sans arrière-pensée. Soudain inquiète à cette idée, elle regarda brièvement son frère, qui paraissait quelque peu nerveux. Lui qui savait ce qu'elle avait en tête... Il était peut-être celui de tous qui risquait le plus de compromettre son plan. Elle croisa le regard de Glorfindel et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Lui-même ne resta guère longtemps, sans doute rongé par l'incertitude que son comportement lui imposait. Comment affronter le regard de ceux que l'on s'apprête à duper si effrontément ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

Ils sortirent enfin dans le silence du crépuscule et elle parvint à rattraper Legolas alors que la Communauté s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de la cité. Ce fut à cet instant que Boromir sonna de son cor, annonçant à sa façon le départ imminent – et peut-être aussi sa propre nervosité grandissante, visible à son regard troublé.

-Le cor... chuchota Edhelwen, le regard rivé à l'Homme qui expliquait à Elrond la raison de ce cri. Prenez garde au cor, Legolas, dit-elle sans comprendre d'où lui venaient ces paroles. Prenez garde à son appel et soyez prompt...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Legolas, dérouté.

-Prenez garde au temps et au ciel, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux. Prenez garde, prenez garde, le danger vous talonne déjà...

-Nous le savons, l'apaisa Legolas en posant une main sur sa joue, avec une sérénité qu'il était pourtant loin d'éprouver. Soyez sans crainte, nous seront prudents et discrets.

La jeune Elfe serra le Prince contre elle, sentant malgré lui ses hésitations. Elle voulait lui donner un peu de courage, mais peut-être était-ce inutile à présent. Il referma à son tour ses bras sur elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Elle soupira et lui murmura avant de s'écarter :

-Nous nous revverrons bientôt, promit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne comprendrait pas le véritable sens de cette affirmation.

-Nous nous reverrons, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est point un adieu, Princesse, je reviendrai lorsque tout sera fini.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment du regard, il sembla vouloir s'avancer vers elle ou dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et rejoignit plutôt ses compagnons de route. Edhelwen crispa ses mains sur son cœur, regardant les légers tremblements qui agitaient les Hobbits malgré tout souriants, et l'assurance feinte mais vacillante des autres. Aragorn échangea un long regard avec Arwen, et Edhelwen la jalousa un court instant. Comme elle aurait aimé que Legolas lui laissa autre chose qu'un court regard sans signification et des paroles vides de tout sens commun...

Gimli s'impatientait, tapotant le sol de sa hache en bougonnant dans sa barbe. Boromir ne semblait se soucier que de la route qui l'attendait, et non des nombreux regards posés sur eux. Il posa une main sur son cor et l'autre sur le manche de son épée et prit le parti d'attendre sans un mot. Sam s'occupait du poney Bill, sans vraiment prendre garde au reste, Merry et Pippin discutaient avec leur animation coutumière, qui dissimulait très peu aux yeux perspicaces d'Edhelwen leur angoisse. Frodon, quant à lui, ne cherchait pas même à masquer son appréhension et l'oppression que le poids de sa quête engendrait chez lui.

Quant à Legolas, il évitait résolument le regard de son amie, dents et poings serrés. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule ici, mais c'était pourtant là la meilleure solution. Elle rejoindrait Valinor par le même bateau qu'Arwen, celle qui fut sa meilleure amie. Cela était pour le mieux.

Enfin, le seigneur Elrond fit un dernier bref discours et Gandalf marqua l'heure du départ d'un coup de bâton sur le sol. Toute la Compagnie tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière.

-Bo... bonne chance ! bégaya Bilbon dans le froid. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses tenir un journal, Frodon, mon gars, mais j'attends un récit détaillé de tes aventures à ton retour. Ne reste pas trop longtemps absent. Adieu !

A ces mots, Edhelwen sourit légèrement, les yeux brillants. Elle les vit s'enfoncer dans le noir, vers une quête qu'ils considéraient tous comme quasiment impossible, mais avec l'espoir dans le cœur. Une main passa dans son dos, la serrant contre un corps chaud. Aranor. Le large sourire qu'il arborait laissait facilement deviner le soulagement de la savoir près de lui, en sécurité. Elle se sentit honteuse. À cet instant, il avait une telle confiance... Et elle allait briser tout cela, la confiance de son frère, de son peuple, et leurs espérances, en un seul geste, un seul : un départ qu'elle seule souhaitait. Sans un mot, elle le serra brièvement contre elle et s'en fut, songer à son infortune, selon certains, se préparer à son propre départ, en vérité.

Elle retrouva Glorfindel dans leur petite cour d'entraînement, nochalemment adossé à un arbre, bras croisés. Il s'en écarta à son arrivée et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle vérifiait à nouveau son sac à dos.

-Voulez-vous toujours poursuivre votre idée ? demanda-t-il.

-Plus que jamais, répondit-elle. Ma place est avec eux. Glorfindel, appela-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, voulez-vous m'aider ?

Il la débarrassa de sa robe légère et elle apparut vêtue d'une tunique couleur de terre et d'ambre, prête à partir.

-Je reconnais bien là vos couleurs, Princesse, remarqua Glorfindel en lui nattant les cheveux après qu'elle se soit assise sur le banc de pierre. Brun et ambre...

-Le brun en l'honneur de cette terre qui nous porte en son sein, et l'ambre car c'est la couleur qui m'a été attribuée à la naissance, répondit machinalement Edhelwen en observant son anneau d'or ambré.

-Je suis surpris que vous vous souveniez de ce genre de détail...

Edhelwen sursauta légèrement, prenant conscience de ses paroles.

-Je... A dire vrai, moi aussi...

-Ne savez-vous toujours pas la raison de ces lys ?

-Je dirais... Puisque le lys est un symbole de royauté...

-Je n'ai jamais entendu dire cela.

Edhelwen ne répondit pas, et une heure s'écoula en silence. Puis enfin, elle décréta qu'il était temps pour elle d'y aller. Elle n'avait que trop perdu de temps, et il deviendrait plus difficile de les retrouver à mesure que le temps passait. Elle mit sac à l'épaule avant de rejeter ses longs cheveux dans son dos. Les quelques nattes de Glorfindel les empêchaient de revenir sur son visage. Ils se dirigèrent sans bruit jusqu'à la sortie de la cité. Puis s'assurant que personne ne pourrait les voir, ils se firent leurs adieux.

-Merci, Glorfindel, merci pour tout, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Sans vous, jamais je n'aurais pu y parvenir. Peut-être ne suis-je pas encore assez forte, mais il est temps d'y aller, qu'on le veuille ou non.

-Vous n'êtes pas faible, Princesse, rétorqua l'Elfe. Vous avez la force suffisante pour combattre les obstacles qui se présenteront à vous.

Elle sourit.

-Merci, Glorfindel. Adieu, je suis navrée de vous mettre dans une situation difficile...

-Ne vous en faites pas, et partez, dit-il en la poussant vers le chemin. Plein sud, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Adieu, Princesse, et que les Valars soient avec vous.

Enfin, elle hocha la tête et partit. Sans remords. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en encombrer, Glorfindel lui-même avait clairement signifié qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

S'armant de tout son courage et de toute sa volonté, elle prit la route et tâcha de son mieux de rattraper la Compagnie. Ils avaient déjà une bonne avance, mais elle savait instinctivement où se diriger et, au bout de deux semaines, elle put souffler un peu. Ils étaient juste devant elle. Elle prit le même temps de repos qu'eux, sachant à présent que son intuition ne la trompait pas et qu'ils n'étaient guère suffisamment loin pour la perdre. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait marché vite et peu dormi, dans un décor qui semblait ne jamais vouloir changer et avec un vent si glacé qu'elle pensait souvent ne pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps.

Puis, le temps changea et la troupe s'arrêta pour la journée dans un profond creux. Edhelwen, fatiguée, les pieds douloureux et les poumons sifflants, se dissimula sous des arbustes, à un endroit d'où elle pouvait toujours au moins apercevoir les contours du creux. Elle avait longtemps craint que Legolas, avec ses yeux et ses oreilles d'Elfe, ne vienne à la découvrir durant le voyage, mais il semblait après tout qu'elle avait acquis la discrétion de ce peuple.

Installée le plus confortablement possible dans ce recoin hostile, elle écouta vaguement leurs discussion tout en grignotant un peu de ses vivres. Lorsque Aragorn insista sur le silence pesant de la région, inhabituel, selon lui, elle se retint à temps de sursauter. Ainsi donc lui-même possédait des sens aussi aiguisés... Elle devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il dit :

-J'ai une impression de vigilence aux aguets que je n'ai jamais eue ici auparavant.

« Peut-être est-ce moi... peut-être pas » conclut-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Elle leva le regard au ciel, mais rien n'était visible si ce n'était le ciel bleu du matin. Elle se renfonça dans son abri et se laissa emporter par le sommeil malgré le silence pesant qui finit par s'installer. Ils ne partiraient pas ce soir-là.

Ce fut du moins ce qu'ils décidèrent, mais lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à la nuit tombée, force fut de constater qu'ils avaient revu leur jugement.

Le passage des Crébain, yeux de Saroumane, lui resta parfaitement inconnu.

×××××

A mesure que la Compagnie se dirigeait vers le Caradhras, Aragorn et Gandalf devenaient nerveux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à décider de leur itinéraire, maintenant qu'ils étaient convaincus que la Trouée du Rohant était surveillée. Ils avaient le choix : le col enneigé ou le passage sombre et secret qu'ils craignaient devoir traverser. Caradhras ou la Moria.

Legolas n'émit aucun avis, se contentant de suivre la Compagnie. Il avait encore à l'esprit ses adieux à Edhelwen, si brefs et distants. Que ne lui avait-il au moins laissé quelque chose de lui, une quelconque babiole ! La reverrait-il un jour, à Valinor ? Y irait-elle même ? Tant de questions l'obsédaient, de regrets... Quelque part, au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle les ait suivis... mais, plus raisonnablement, il priait les Valars que Glorfindel soit parvenu à la retenir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Comment pourrait-elle braver de si grands dangers dont lui-même ignorait tout ? Peut-être avait-elle été guerrière, autrefois, mais cela appartenait à un passé révolu depuis longtemps.

-Vous semblez vous faire beaucoup de soucis, mon ami, lui dit soudain Aragorn, se mettant à sa hauteur. Cela n'a aucun lien avec notre destination, n'est-ce pas ?

S'il fut surpris, Legolas tâcha de ne rien en laisser paraître.

-C'est exact, répondit-il simplement.

-Auriez-vous laissé derrière vous...

-Quelqu'un, coupa Legolas. Peut-être. Seulement l'espoir de mon peuple, pour qui je crains le pire, comme tous les miens. Elle est en sécurité... Il neige, reprit-il, coupant court à la discussion.

En effet, alors qu'ils continuaient leur ascension du Caradhras, la neige commença à tomber. Puis, peu à peu, devint une véritable tempête.

×××××

Alors qu'elle s'approchait des montagnes, guidée par son instinct, Edhelwen vit bientôt se dessiner devant elle une grande montagne au sommet blanchi.

-Caradhras le Cruel... murmura-t-elle en l'observant attentivement. L'ai-je déjà traversé, par le passé ?

Incertaine quant à la réponse, elle posa son sac au sol et s'y laissa tomber. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait marché et marché pour les rattraper, mais, assise au bas de la route, elle avait la certitude qu'ils étaient déjà haut dans le col. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait attendre un moment. L'allure générale de la montagne ne lui plaisait pas, il valait mieux attendre que le vent se calme ou qu'ils redescendent.

« Quelle idée, songea-t-elle. S'ils redescendent, ce sera certainement de l'autre côté. »

Epuisée mais ne parvenant pas à s'endormir, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle sortit l'épée que lui avait confiée Glorfindel et commença ses échauffements.

×××××

La tempête grossissait, il devenait impossible d'avancer tant le blizzard était opaque et le vent glacial. Les Hobbits étaient déjà moitié enterrés sous la neige, ainsi que Gimli, et même les plus endurants commençaient à peiner. Seul Legolas était peu ralenti, mais il craignait parfois que, non protégé par l'épaisse couche de neige, le vent ne vint à l'emporter dans le vide.

-Il faut faire demi-tour ! implora Boromir dans le mugissement de vent. Ce sera la mort pour les Semi-Hommes si nous continuons !

Abrités sous un très court auvent de roche, la Compagnie attendait l'avis de leurs guides. Aragorn et Gandalf se consultaient du regard. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait si la montagne leur refusait le passage. Ils avaient déjà fait brûler quelques fagots de bois qui ne les aideraient pas à dissimuler leur présence, mais même cela avait revêtu une moindre importance. C'était dire l'état de danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-Redescendons, alors, consentit Gandalf. Le Caradhras ne nous a pas pardonné.

Il fut convenu qu'Aragorn et Boromir traceraient le chemin dans la neige, pour faciliter la route des plus petits, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau praticable. Et ils rebroussèrent chemin, dans le silence et le vent sifflant et enneigé.

Non, ils ne passeraient pas le col. Mais la route alternative n'éétait peut-être pas meilleure.

×××××

Ereintée à force d'efforts physiques, Edhelwen jeta son épée au sol après plus d'une journée entière d'entraînements en tous genres, entrepris afin de tromper son ennui – et peut-être, dans une moindre mesure, ses inquiétudes. Ses muscles douloureux l'élançaient désagréablement et tout son corps était chaud. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant son sac et but une longue gorgée d'eau, avant de soupirer de satisfaction. Diantre, quelle soif !

Elle rangea son épée et installa son équipement à l'abri de tout regard, puis, après une dernière longue observation du col qui semblait à la fois l'appeler et la repousser, elle étouffa un bâillement et laissa le sommeil l'emporter. Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne vraiment la raison, elle avait confiance en son choix. Ses quelques heures d'attente ne serviraient pas à rien, elle en avait la conviction.

Malgré le repos qu'elle voulait s'accorder, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder. Elle repensa aux cartes qu'elle avait étudiées, afin de tenter de se rappeler de ces terres qu'on lui disait avoir parcourues si souvent. Le nom du Gouffre de Helm avait éveillé quelque chose en elle, une image s'était imposée à son esprit, et elle avait su qu'elle le connaissait. Etait-ce un souvenir ? Une réminiscence de son passé ? Ou une simple hallucination de son esprit si tourmenté par cette mémoire capricieuse ?

Pourtant... Elle avait vu... De hautes montagnes... surplombant un immense gouffre... Un fort protégé par ces barrières naturelles et de grandes murailles... Elle s'installa pus confortablement et ferma les yeux. L'image se précisait à mesure qu'elle y réfléchissait, mais l'engourdissement la prenait. Derrière la muraille, le for s'élevait d'un côté, laissant une vaste place inoccupée... traversée par une rivière près de laquelle s'affairaient quelques femmes... Des paysans... Des gens qui n'avaient pas leur place en un tel lieu, sauf en cas de force majeure...

Elle se retournait vers le for... le For le Cor... Il arborait à cet instant une immense tour de pierre rosâtre du plus mauvais effet... Des balcons uniformes aux arrêtes tranchantes formaient des protubérances rectilignes à intervalles réguliers... Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette vue. Elle se retourna alors, afin d'échapper à cette vue.

Mais d'autres structures tout aussi monotones et informes l'entouraient. Des baraquements de toutes couleurs, de toutes tailles... de toutes formes... Des abris aux pierres invisibles... au murs unis... aux portes de couleurs vives... aux fenêtres régulièrement espacées...

Le sol s'était changé en pierre plate et polie, uniforme sur une surface longue et étroite, d'un noir montrueux... Elle recula, horrifiée. De monstreuses carioles la frôlaient de toutes parts... Le bruit, atroce, lui vrillait les oreilles... Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa retomber à genoux sur le sol. Comment se protéger de telles abominations ? Comment se sentir à l'abri ?

Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, les branchages d'une épais arbuste la protégeait du soleil et de la vue d'ennemis potentiels. Ennemis qui étaient là, noyant le ciel d'une tache sombre et vivace. La respiration halletante, Edhelwen se redressa pour observer le lugubre balai des oiseaux qui ne pouvaient la voir et provoquaient dans l'air un vacarme vrombissant. Des Crébains. Des Crébains...

Mais qu'était-ce alors que tout cela ?

La panique retombant d'un coup, ses muscles se détendant lentement, elle se laissa retomber au fond de sa cachette et versa de silencieuses larmes.

_Fin du chapitre 13..._


End file.
